Twilight Night
by maddog2260
Summary: Re-post of old story due to numerous requests. Pairing is Bella/Harry, it is discontinued but if anyone wishes to finish feel free to PM me. Harry's flee's to Forks at the conclusion of the second war. Hoping to find peace instead he finds a girl just as broken as he is. Can these two shattered people heal each other or will their past tear them apart?


Harry Potter: Twilight Begins

Chapter 1: Harry Potter the last two years and Leaving Home

The young man surveyed the field before. Fires burned around, rain poured from the sky leaving a slight eerie mist a few feet above the ground. Black hair fell over his forehead which had a thin lighting bolt scar. His black shirt in tatters, burns cuts and bruises all over his body he glanced down for what be thousandth time in very few minutes.

The broken and beaten corpse of a man, if you could call him that. He had snakelike features, slits for nose and blood red eyes that while alive glowed with cruelty and coldness the likes of which few men were capable of.

Once more the young man with a light sprinkling of grey in his messy hair with thin scar, beaten burned and nearly broken looked up into the early morning sky, as if piercing the very clouds and looking straight into heaven beneath his reflective silver aviator sunglasses. He took a deep breathe, turned and disappeared with a silent crack leaving the body of Lord Voldemort behind.

A loud crack broke the silence of the grounds. Looking up he saw a majestic castle through the gates, in the early morning light. He took a deep breathe and thought _I'm home._ Looking around he noticed the peace and quiet, the tranquillity of his home.

Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Seventeen, Apprentice to Albus Dumbledore, heir of Myrdin, Unspeakable Grade 3, half-vampire half human, with a still functioning magical core could now another title to his collection, probably his favourite, the vanquisher of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, stood outside the gates to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry .

Walking through the gates he thought everything that had happened since the fate full day of the death of Sirius Black. His only goal for the last two years, since he heard the prophecy on a morning much like this. The first words out of his mouth after his hearing of the words that shaped his life were only two. Train me. Albus Dumbledore told him to teach him magic he would have to make sacrifices, one being his freedom. He agreed.

There was not enough time to teach him all he needed to know. And so the two travelled to the dept. Of mysteries to use the room that the founders created thousands of years ago. The time room. They were joined by Croaker, only when Harry expressed a need to know all techniques. While one day passed outside 10 years would pass inside.

And so for one week Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and Head Unspeakable Croaker trained. Albus taught him light arts, potions, healing, transfiguration and duelling. But Croaker taught him Martial Arts, Psychology, evasion, stealth, dark arts and torture techniques, but also he learned how to adapt muggle technology.

The room did not age you, nor would there difference other than his physical changes. Harry Potter exited, no longer short and skinny but with a lean muscle and had gained a fair bit of height, with these changes and the knowledge of the greatest wizard since Merlin and a man whose career was spent hunting down and killing evil he was barely recognizable. He was a new man. He was given a call-sign: Phoenix.

Given the status of Unspeakable Grade One, he started a war with extreme prejudice. While not widely know, Unspeakables were not only tasked with research of magical secrets, they were also the most elite Dark magical hunters known in the world. They were effectively given a licence to kill any and all dark wizards and creatures without repercussions from the law. Given his code name that Lord Voldemort followers would come to fear: Phoenix.

And so Harry Potter disappeared from the public eye and that very week, Lucious Malfoy was found dead in his cell at Azkaban along with others who were captured at the battle of the ministry the very next day.

Harry Potter became fully immersed in war, becoming cold and calculating, answering only to Unspeakable Croaker and Albus Dumbledore. Croaker was proud of his student, his skills surpassed his own, ruthless and cunning, he was the perfect assassin but he was also jealous, though he hid it well.

Albus could not condone his actions but he never stopped him. Phoenix never killed an innocent, whether they are people under the influence of the imperious curse, vampires thought to be evil or werewolves who allied themselves with the light.

Throughout this whole war his recited these words. Kill One, Save a Thousand. He knew it was wrong to kill, but he was protecting the innocent. If condemning his own soul to protect innocents was what it would take, then he willingly damned himself to protect others.

And so he killed and tortured hundreds of people. But in doing so he saved thousands. It still didn't stop the nightmares at night, the times when he saw the faces of all the people he killed still haunted. He thought himself a monster.

While in the course of the war he was captured by Voldemort forces and tortured. One technique that they employed that broke many was to be bitten by a vampire, then have the poison magically removed. Unfornately what the captives failed to take into account was the basilisk venom and phoenix tears flowing through his body.

They combined and altered his genetic structure and Harry Potter was transformed. He was as fast and as strong as a vampire, healing properties and immortality to all disease, his magical abilities were amplified and he stopped ageing. Unfornately a by-product was a need thirst to quench with only thing to that would satire it: Blood.

And so while the vampire slowly died from the poison, Harry Potter broke free of his restraints, fed from his captors and got the location of one of his most desired targets: Bellatrix Lestrange. With the rage of all newborns, he appareted to the location of the hardened home of Lestrange. He slaughtered over fifty deatheathers and drained Bellatrix dry.

What Harry Potter didn't know was he now saw memories of the people he drank from. As he drinking from her he got the locations of Deatheaters safe houses and names of a lot of supporters.

When he finally came out of his blood-fuelled rage he was disgusted with himself. Croaker and Dumbledore looked for a cure. The search was futile there, had never been another like him in history.

While he could still eat human food blood gave him an edge over everything else. He could still have children and they would most likely become like him, only age much faster from simulations, but he became ageless, seventeen forever. He had venom like all vampires, but it was slightly different, it turned them to what he was. Half-Vampire-Half Human

While his powers were boosted, he only now could battle Voldemort and that was only to a stalemate. Add to that the books he gathered from the archive of Merlin when, on his seventeenth birthday him Gringotts contacted through Albus and was found to be his heir, through the Perevell line.

Albus also informed him of Horcruxes and the deathly Hallows. The wand he had won from Albus was the wand of destiny. His cloak was the cloak of invisibility. And he gave him the probable location of the resurrection stone.

Albus informed him of the possible locations of the Horcruxes, gave him memories of Tom Riddles life and asked him to accompany him. He refused, instead insisting Albus to stay and proctet Hogwarts.

Albus reluctantly agreed. And so when Harry expelled the soul fragment from the stone united the Hallows and he became the Master of Death. While powerful he wasn't all-powerful. Like all vampires spells still affected him.

And so he continued doing what he was doing protecting the innocent, searching for the Horcruxes, killing deatheathers and feeding from the ones he killed, he became distracted. What would his friends think of him, the things he had done, would they forgive him? These thoughts had plagued him for months.

But two days before, he fed from Narcissa Malfroy and he saw the planning of raid. And so Harry Potter had appareted directly to the town where the raid was taking place. Vampire, Lycans, dementors, Deatheathers and Voldemort himself.

The order of the Phoenix with Aurors and Unspeakables quickly engaged them while Harry engaged Voldemort himself. With the Horcruxes destroyed and Voldemort mortal he wanted it finished

After a duel that lasted hours, Harry gained the upper hand. A quick cutting curse to Vodlemort's arm severed it, Voldemort losing his wand in process. Harry quickly using summoned the wand and fired the Killing Curse which ended the second war. All deatheathers who had the dark mark upon they died slow deaths, their magic trying resurrect the dead.

And so Harry Potter appareted to Hogwarts where he knew the Order was meeting. Shaking himself out these thoughts he quickly walked up and pushed the doors open. Looking around it looked the same as it did all those years ago.

The grand stair case still leading to the second floor, paintings who were now whispering to each other at the sight of a beaten and bleeding Harry Potter starting running to neighbours were looking at him with distrust and suspicion. Closing his eyes he started depending super-hearing.

He could the murmur of the order coming the great hall, he slowly opened his eyes. One blood red, the other emerald green he looked down at himself and snorted. His wounds were healed but he was still his clothes were in tatters and his weapons gone.

Giving a wave of his hand he summoned his items from his trunk that was shrunk and was in his belt. Now clothed in red and gold with robes with Army DP's on his feet and black clothing his body under the robes, with two 9 mm Glocks in shoulder holsters, his katana secured on his back and his phoenix core and elder wand strapped into his thigh holsters, he pushed the doors to the great hall open and walked in.

The four houses where nowhere to be seen but a large table in the middle of the room with wizards and witches arrayed around it. The adults were scraped and bruised who sporting some injuries of some sort.

At the head of the table sat Albus on his left was Alastor Moody and Croaker. On the left side Remus Lupin sat holding hands with a heavily pregnant Nymphadora Tonks (Harry smiled inwardly at this, he was glad to see Mooney happy) next them sat the twin Fred and George Weasly their parents Arthur and Molly, Arthur sporting a cut, next them sat the Weasly Delacour family with Fleur her parents and Gabrielle sat with the Hermione sitting next to Ron, next to Hermione sat Dan and Emma Granger, muggles brought here after they were rescued (by Harry himself though they didn't know that) opposite side to them sat the Professors' tiny little Flitwick, McGonagall , Snape (thankfully Albus had removed his dark mark and so he was spared from death) next to them sat Auror Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones ( Harry had prevented an assignation attempt on her a year ago by Voldemort himself, Harry had been ridden for a week after that from injuries) sitting next to them was Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom holding hands much as was Tonks and Lupin were. The last was Luna Lovegood wearing her trademark dreamy look.

Harry allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He had succeeded in protecting them he had done his job. Wiping the look from his face, he walked up to table with a neutral looking on his face removing his sunglasses to gasps of shock.

If they hadn't figured out who he was, they would from descriptions given by the prophet the descriptions in the papers, they would now his trademark emerald and blood red eye were a dead give-away.

Storing them in his cloak pocket, he stopped at the foot of table at attention

"Unspeakable Grade 3 Harry Potter, call sign Phoenix reporting as ordered sirs" he said quietly voice yet it carried across the hall. All eyes were wide open and shocked bar that Albus, Croaker and 'Mad Eye' Moody though this was surprising he didn't show it on his face

"At ease Phoenix, reports your progress since last debrief leave no details" Croaker said.

"Sir at approximately 0400 hours I gathered intelligence that I passed on to yourself from prisoner Malfoy, after receiving said Intel, I AK'ed said prisoner, called yourself, gave you information and set out to intercept. At arriving on-site I encountered DE and other enemies. I started to engage before Auror arrived on site, I caught site of Tom, I then proceeded to engage him, and the duel lasted till early this morning where I cut off his arm and AK'ed him. Sir the General is dead, his follower died with him, the second war is over sir" Harry said in a monotone he had developed while giving his reports.

Croaker nodded thoughtfully while Alastor conferred with Albus quickly. Everyone sat shocked. Disbelief showed on their faces. Reaching into his pocket he pulled Tom Riddles wand from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. Alastor and Albus conversation stoped while Croaker summoned the wand and begun to study it. All eyes on him Croaker announced "This is Tom Riddles wand" Croaker murmured. Looking up at Harry sharply he asked "Any injuries Phoenix?" he asked.

"They've healed sir" he answered respectfully.

"He-what Harry, where have you been?" Minerva asked in a sharp voice.

"Classified ma'm"Harry answered curtly.

"Harry are you the man they call phoenix in the papers?"Hermione asked in small voice clutching her parents arm and looking at the table.

 _How will they react to the answer_ Harry thought to himself? Looking around he saw awe on some, while the some faces while fear on others.

Taking a deep-breathe he answered "Phoenix is my call sign, but yes I am". Shock, disbelief and fear _fear, they fear me surely they know I would not hurt them_ Harry thought to himself. Just as he was about to continue, a bang from the back of the hall and the halls door opening with Auror's pouring in, all their wands trained on him.

Reacting quickly Harry pulled his guns and held one in each hand, sights trained on two closest while his eyes scanned the ranks. _50- What could this about-oh god no please no!_ He looked up at Croaker and saw and apologetic look on his face.

 _I'm sorry Harry but the Scrigemour was able to find a loophole, as of yesterday morning you had you status stripped you used Unforgivables as a civilian I can't help you, I knew you would come to report. I contacted the minister. I'm sorry Harry, give up and go peacefully and I might be able to help you_ Croakers voice came in through his thoughts though he detected triumph in his tone. He sold him out but-but no NO!

"Harry Potter ,by order of the Minister of Magic office you are hereby by charged with murder of Tom Riddle and several members of the Wizeagemot, you are herby ordered to surrender to us, relinquish your weapons, upon completion of this you will then be escorted to Azkaban and will await trial" a Pompous man stated clearly.

Holding his weapons at chest height, he surveyed the scene. Some of the Auror looked like they swallowed something unpleasant whilst others had neutral expressions and others looking hateful. _Probably their relatives_ Harry thought. When he heard no protests he looked behind him. They all looked shocked while some looked like they didn't care, most of the Weasly included in this category.

Remus going to open his mouth Harry locked eyes with the last of his father's friends and shook his head slightly but the man caught it.

 _If Remus protested then they'd kill him for being a werewolf_ Harry thought. Looking at Hermione he read her surface thoughts. _He deserves this, he did terrible things...but he's still Harry... he saved my parents, oh god why can't I talk to him, there's no time_ he heard her mind say.

At first he was shocked but then he realised, she was still stuck in her mentality of following leaders and rules; She hadn't seen the things he had. The atrocities and death. The rapes and murders committed by Wizeagemot members, seeing the victim fear he saw when he drank the blood of death eaters. Turning his head back to Auror's he realised something, something that had been nagging at the back of his mind for months.

 _I'm a monster, oh god what have I done, I...I...I oh god OH GOD I can't stay here if I do I'll just contaminate them oh god what have I have done_ Harry thought to himself.

Another voice answered this one _You did what was necessary, had you not acted then the Grangers would be dead and so would a lot others, you've sacrificed everything for them, you've bled for them you've killed for them, you committed atrocities in their names, you've condemned your own soul for them and this is how they repay you. My freedom is all I have left I'm not going to let them take me and rot in prison._

Looking back into the pompous leaders eyes, he levelled a gun. Thinking quickly _I might just have enough for one apparition...just one...wher- the goblins that's what this is about the ministry is poor and I have over I billion galleons and they need it. Croaker must want the books by Merlin. Damn him...damn them all...the goblins will give me my money, where will I go where...Fork's, the home in America, its wards should be active and with it being a base I can contact the American Ministry. They'll take me...plus I could leave this all behind, the American Ministry will offer me sanctuary but I might I have to make a comprise Harry_ thought.

Clicking the safety back on, he holstered his weapons and bowed his head. "No I will not surrender, I have given everything I have for you people, I've bled for you and I've sacrificed everything, EVERYTHING" he shouted his emerald green aura flaring up around him, magic sweeping around, cackles of electricity surrounding him in the his aura "I have given everything I won't allow you to take my freedom" he said in a deadly ice cold voice sending shivers up their spines. Fully charged he disappeared with an enormous crack fracturing the wards and sending out a shockwave knocking everyone down.

Appearing with a giant crack and discharge of magic Harry hurried up the step marble step of Gringotts nodding to the Goblin on duty. Opening the doors and hurrying up to the nearest teller Harry bowed respectfully.

"What can Gringotts do for you today?" the goblin asked in a bored voice not looking from the papers he was reading.

"I require to see my manager urgently" Harry said breathless. Using that much magic had taken a lot, breaking through thousand year old wards wasn't easy.

"Name?" The goblin asked

"Harry Potter "Harry answered back

The goblin looked up sharply at this. Harry Potter was one of banks largest customers. His vault contained a large amount of gold and he was always very generous.

"Wait here please" the goblin replied before hurrying away from him through a back door. Turning back he surveyed the bank. There were a few early morning customers rushing about. Goblins weighing treasure going over papers and just day -to-day business. Voldemort fall wouldn't be public knowledge yet.

Hurrying footsteps caused him to turn, but using his heightened senses he kept track of all visitors coming in and out. Looking back he saw Griphook hurrying back he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What can Gringotts do you for you today Mr Potter?" Griphook asked respectfully.

Taking a wallet out of his cloak pocket he took three muggle bank cards out. Laying them on the counter he answered.

"I need the contents of my vaults wired to these accounts, I also need a portkey to my home in Forks, I also need the books of all my vaults placed in a trunk shrunk and handed over to me please" Harry answered hurriedly.

Harry vaults not only included Merlin's, but also the Black's and the Potter's. There were many book s both light and dark in these vaults that accompanied the gold.

"Mr Potter are you-"the goblin started but was cut off by Harry.

"YES IM SURE THE MINISTRY HAS BETRAYED ME AND ARE OUT FOR MY BLOOD AND I NEED MY MONEY" Harry yelled at him waves of magic rippling off him.

"As you wish Mr Potter please wait here while I do as requested" Griphook replied fearfully hurrying away quickly. Turning back he noticed several people leaving the bank, most probably going to report to the ministry what they heard. A sudden feeling in the back of his throat brought him back to the present. It was a fire, all burning and consuming.

 _I haven't fed today_ Harry thought. Closing his eyes he focused himself inwardly practicing his Occulemncey. The pain faded away as did the world as he found his centre but still completely aware of his surroundings. Sensing Griphook approach he opens his eyes sensing.

Griphook was pushing a trolley with a large case on it. It was filled with thousands of books from all his collections all shrunk down and placed in there. Walking up he waved his hand the case rose and shrunk. Bending down he picked the case up and pocketed it and waving his hand again changing his robe his robe to a black leather jacket he put it on and put the case in his inside pocket.

"Here your is portkey, it is the key to house, the money has been transferred and you have just over $20 billion American dollars, it saddens us that you must leave but you must do what you have to do, the activation word is Forks" Griphook said quietly holding out a key.

Taking the key and looking around he quietly said his goodbyes to the country he loved, his only home. But then it hit him like a runaway train, he wasn't welcome at Hogwarts, he had been betrayed and the people he had done it all for, bar a few didn't want him around.

Looking down at the key he took a deep breath, looked up Griphook nodding his thanks he quietly said Forks and disappeared in swirling vortex. The ministry would look for weeks but they would never catch his trail. Harry Potter, chosen one and vanquisher of Voldemort would not be seen for many years in England.

Appearing out of thin air on the outskirts of Forks, Harry Potter looked around him. Looking up and seeing a full moon with a slight drizzle Harry turned and saw his house for the first time. He had appeared across a dirt road that leads into his a garage just off from the house. The house itself was three stories high and looked to be fairly intimidating, cobwebs growing in the windows and the house falling apart.

 _Great just great_ Harry thought to himself. Walking up to the front doors he took out the key and slipped it into the front door and turning the door opened with a creak. All of a sudden there was a blinding light and the house started putting itself together and restoring itself.

 _I really hope nobody noticed that_ Harry thought. Opening the door ,the lights turned on when he sensed him, he journeyed deeper into the house. The walls were painted in a deep blue colour stairs leading to the right upstairs and a wide doorway on the left side.

Looking on the walls he saw deep burgundy colours and portraits of creatures and landscapes hung on the walls

Looking into the lounge room he spied grand fireplace with logs burning in its grate stood on left. Wide windows showed the outside. Walking back out, he continued searching through the rooms. He found 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a study where he emptied his muggle books and put them in the bookcase behind the desk that an ancient computer sat on.

Making a mental note to go shopping (he had become accustomed to televisions, and computers, he had become accustomed to technology) he continued searching finding a large library he emptied the last of his chest.

After walking outside he set the usual wards, so no muggle or wizard with hostile intent could get into them. Continuing with his search growing wearier he stumbled upon the master bedroom, he sighed with relief.

Taking his trunk out of his belt he waved his hand his clothes flying into the closet, his photo album landing on bedside table. Looking around the room he noticed the large windows that gave an impressive view of the forest with drapes wide open. The walls were emerald green and soft silver carpet under his feet he fell into the bed that had blue covers.

Sighing into the bed he was reinforcing his Occulemncey shields and going over mental list of would he have to do he succumbed to the sweet lullaby of dreamland.

Chapter 2: Rescues and Deals with Devils

BPOV: Bella Point of view

HPOV: Harry

(HPOV)

I opened his eyes, sliding my hand under my pillow, I felt reassuring cold metal of my Glocks and the sturdy wood the wands. Sitting up in bed I took stock of the situation. I was in a foreign country illegally, the British were after me, I had been betrayed by a man who treated him like a son and had no family or friends. Closing my eyes and trying to forestall the headache I knew was coming, he started to massage his temples.

 _Ok list of things to do_ Harry thought while massaging his temples. _Contact ministry, go shopping, check the wards, check bank accounts and figure out what to do...what do I do now?_ Harry silently questioned himself _. I have my NEWTS, I don't want to do what I've been doing, drinking the blood of murders and rapists', killing people no matter how evil had lost it's appeal. All those memories made him feel dirty, contaminated_ Harry thought with a slight nauseous feeling. _At least I'm not like other vamps, I can control the bloodlust and I don't hunt innocents._

 _Ok, add break into the blood bank to his list of things to do_ he thought ruefully _. I've lived over seventy years in the time room and I've done things no-one can even understand studied magic's, some of them even forgotten. I don't age, I have a need for blood, but I don't need to drink it regularly, I've killed and tortured more people than I care to admit. There are seventeen year olds all over the world who are just like me_ he thought sarcastically.

All of a sudden memories of his victims hit him like a bludger to the head. Although they were killers and rapists', it didn't make it better, didn't make the screams any less quiet, each execution any less hard. Each cry, each death and every time he fed from humans flashed before minds eye stabbing the very depths of his heart and soul.

Harry started sinking further and further into himself, contorting into the foetal position, sobs escaping his frame, tears streamed down his face as he buried his eyes into his chest, trying to escape his torturous mind.

He wanted to escape, to forget, he didn't want his memories, the screams the pleas for mercy...the fear he saw in their eyes before they went glassy eyed with the look of death he had seen on Cedrics. _God please, anybody help me_... _please_ he silently begged, sobs breaking through him, his tears staining the sheets. Harry Potter laid on his bed a broken man.

(BPOV)

 _Something's wrong_ I thought to myself for the thousandth time today. Ever since my birthday party, Edward had been distant more closed of than usual. Alice hadn't been to school, I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's since that day other than Alice briefly at school two days ago. This had me worried. She usually came over to dress me up for school every day. I would never admit it, but I had missed her doing this.

I stand at the bench, fixing myself a sandwich. _Stupid clumsiness', stupid paper cut_ I thought silently whilst cutting my sandwich. I went over everything that happened that night. It had been an accident, nothing more. I snorted silently to myself _like Edward sees it that way._

I leaned forward on the bench looking out the window into the forests, willing him to appear. So we could sort this out. Fix it and move on. _What if it can't be fixed_ I thought. A sudden noise made me spin around, so fast I thought I would get whiplash. There stood Edward, looking like a Greek god as he usually did. My hurt skipped a beat like it always did around him.

"Bella, can we go for a walk?" his musical voice asked me softly. He didn't look at me when he said this choosing to stair at a point on the floor just in front of him.

"Sure" I said, putting the bread and the ham away. As I was shrugging on my coat I had sudden icy feeling in my stomach, as I walked up to him and put my hand in his, it grew when he didn't squeeze back. He pulled me along, out the door, I stopped briefly locked the door and we continued into forest. I had no idea how right my feeling would be, or how much it would affect my life.

HPOV

After crying for hours I disentangled myself from my blankets and looked outside. There was a slight drizzle and it looked like twilight or what he thought would be twilight. His sense of time was messed up, thanks to his advanced eyesight.

 _The end of one day, the beginning of the darkness. How I wished my night would end and the dawn would come._ Standing up and going over to his wardrobe Istarted working on autopilot, dressing in silence. Black jeans with an emerald button up shirt, I shrugged on my shoulder holsters, checked my Glocks, checking the chambers and clips, I slipped them into the holsters. The weight of the guns was reassuring. _What was it that Croaker used to say, a bullet never lies._

Slipping on his thigh holster he picked up his wands, they felt warm as always. Slipping them into the holsters on his thighs and shrugging on his leather jacket, he activated the invisible component of his wand holsters'. He could still feel them, but he couldn't see them, he turned and walked out the room and down the stairs. Out through the front doors, I turned and locked the door, activating the wards as I went. Slipping on my aviators he looked around and noticed the garage that the roads lead to if you could call dirt path a road.

Walking over to the huge doors he surveyed the building. It was a concrete building with two garage doors the side walls were probably about 100 m back he waved his hand and the door groaned open. What was inside made his jaw drop. Cars there were at least 20 cars, the building was magically expanded. Cars of every make were inside. Muscle cars, Ferraris, porches, trucks, and jeeps, all of them were immaculate. It was breathtaking.

A black car caught his eye. He had seen this car on a TV show. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala polished to beauty. Walking over he opened and the door he slipped into driver's seat. The leather felt comforting. Thinking of where he was headed, he realised he didn't know where to go.

He knew the address. It was in Seattle but he had never been there. _Looks like I'm driving...hmm why not do it style?_ He thought ruefully. Chuckling to himself he felt lighter since his breakdown, like a burden had been lifted. Turning the keys that had already sat in the ignition, he gunned the engine and it rumbled to life.

Magically the car was transported to the front of the garage to avoid knocking other cars. He put the accelerator to the floor thinking _I hope they have some decent food in this town_ as he drove down the dirt road, not noticing the house as it went by with the lights out and a silver Volvo and the man his age with golden eyes getting in as he drove by.

Driving through the streets of Forks Harry had a sense of Euphoria. It was quiet and quant, the locals who he had asked for directions were very welcoming. When asked, he answered he had recently moved and they welcomed him with open arms some of the men even complimenting his car.

After he had stopped at an ATM that was on the main strip, he checked his accounts. All his money was there. He had also stoped in a nice little diner and had a little dinner. With his strength up, he was ready to go to Seattle.

He did get odd looks; after all he was a kid who looked 17 with reflective shades and greying hair whom they had never seen before. _If they saw what my body looked they be surprised_ he thought to himself then snorted with his strange dark humour he had developed. Scars marred his body from engagements with various dark forces in the course of his duties.

Stopping at the traffic lights he started idly tapping his hands on driver's wheel. He felt at home, peaceful something that hadn't happened to him in a while. _It's peaceful here; it...feels like home, now only if they drove on the right side of the road it would be perfect_ he snorted again.

He sat up and cracked his neck. He suddenly picked up some conversation coming from the white house with the ancient looking truck and the group of cars outside, which included a police car.

" _She left a note, saying she was going into the forest with that Cullen, he probably didn't even give her a warning"_ he heard from the man in the police uniform. He had greying brown and a moustache. What, gone into the forest, what the hell was going on?

Making a snap dissection he indicated right and slowly accelerated out, still keeping an ear on the conversation, he discerned from it that the man in the uniform was called Charlie Swan and he was the chief of police in this quiet little hamlet and he found a note from his daughter stating that she was going for a walk with her boyfriend, Edward, and that she would be back soon.

But from he had gathered the Cullen's had moved to LA and Edward had stayed to inform his girlfriend that he was leaving. Apparently they were very much in-love and she had yet to return. Pulling up to the curb, he cut the engine and glanced at clock. 8:03 p.m. If not for his eyesight he would then he would be as blind as the others, but it only looked like midday to him.

The crowed at fell silent and I could feel the people who were looking at him or his car curiously. Opening the door the creak of door startled some of them; I quickly shut the door and walked up to the police chief.

Stopping in front of him, I held out my hand and said "Police chief swan I presume?" he said in what, he hoped was a curious voice.

"Yes who would you be?" he replied politely.

"Harry Potter, I was going to introduce myself later, I just moved here and saw the crowd was gathering , I saw it was at the address I was for given for you, so I figured I'd stop and see what the trouble was" Harry replied in what he deemed his 'innocent' voice.

"Look I'm sorry but I my daughter has gone missing in the woods and I don't have time to answer idle questions" he replied shortly pointing in the general direction of the trees. The crowd was watching this display with rapt attention.

Turning my head slightly and heightening my senses I stretched out with both my hearing and my magic, searching for life forms. I found one about three miles in and not moving. Opening my eyes and turning my head back to face the police chief, I noted the curious expression on his face, and I spied a table that had been set up housing flashlights and radios.

Walking over I ignored the stares. Picking up a radio and walking towards the forest, I listened to them murmuring, especially the man in the wheelchair who was looking at me with a critical eye. As I reached the forest line the police chief finally found voice.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" he yelled hurrying over to me.

Turning my head slightly, I looked at him through my glasses. I said slowly, yet loud enough my voice carried on the wind. "I'm going to find your daughter". Running into the forest I disappeared towards the body heat and heart beat both getting colder and slower. _Hold on_ I silently thought rushing through the forests towards the fading soul.

(BPOV)

I lay on the ground shivering and feeling the rain. It had gotten steadily darker and the rain had started picking up. Thinking back on what happened, two words could sum up what had happened. _They're gone_ I thought. He and his family had moved on. They had left without goodbye. I would never see them again. I would never see Carlisles calming smile, Esme's warm hugs thought she was ice cold, Emmet's bark like laugh, the seriousness of Japers eyes or the excitement on Alice's face whenever she announced a shopping trip.

I would never see Edwards face and this caused the most pain. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on them. _He doesn't love me_ I thought. Waves of sadness hit, tears prickling in my eyes, wishing the waves would stop and Edward would come back. I heard a silent rustling of clothes, the kind that always happened when Edward was near before he suddenly appeared.

Looking up, I saw a boy-no man my age looking down at me. He had jet black hair with flecks of grey, and features similar to that of Edward, but completely different. He was pale and from the ripple of the jacket he was lean and muscular. He had sunglasses that reflected myself back at me.

Shrugging off his jacket, he lifted me so I was sitting against the log. He draped in over my shoulders and I felt instant warmth. Burrowing into the jacket for more warmth, I detected a scent similar to Edward but yet so much sweeter.

Suddenly a hand appeared and a voice sang. "Let's go home" it said. I didn't hesitate; didn't think twice and so I reached up and took his hand. Instantly the cold affected me. I couldn't stand, couldn't move, but I held more tightly onto the hand like a lifeline, its warmth keeping me together.

Suddenly warmth surrounded me and I felt weightless. Looking around I noticed the man had picked me up bridal style and we were moving. I burrowed my head closer to his chest and I felt a sense of peace and safety. I had never felt like this. Not even with Edward.

"It's ok, I've got you" his voice sang again.

"I know" I replied softly

Being in his arms, hearing his breathing and his heartbeat I started to feel drowsy. I snuggled up more to him and I surrendered to sleep in the stranger's arms. My lifeline to the oceans of depressions, the light I had prayed for had arrived and was protecting me from the world; I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

(HPOV)

The girl was lovely, she wasn't a beauty, but had more of a subtle beauty and she had the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen. Like swirling, molten chocolate. She had a heart shaped face, very few blemishes, maroon hair and a nice figure. But it was her eyes. Her eyes had pierced my armour I had kept up and when I saw her eyes they were broken, Defeated.

I vowed to protect her, to ensure her safety and to keep her happy. I don't know why I did that? Because she was innocent, pure. She wasn't contaminated. Perhaps she was my redemption. And when I had seen the crescent scar on her hand I vowed to hunt down the monster that did it. Again I don't know why, but I felt a need to protect her.

I could see the light from the house ahead, I could already hear their voices, footsteps searching for the angel I held in my arms. Quickening my pace I emerged from the trees. People standing around stood in shock. I suppose I would too. "You're home" I murmured to her. Walking up to front door, Charlie opened it and I walked in, not paying attention.

I laid her on the couch and unwrapped my arms, but she still held on firmly, clutching my shirt. I gently pulled her off and stepped back allowing the doctor to examine her. I looked around and noticed Chief Swan was looking at me thankfully. He motioned me over. After taking a look at the girl...God I don't even know her name I walked over to Charlie. He held out his hand and I took it. He kept shaking and saying his thanks over and over again,

I started to drift out, looking back over at the girl she was still wrapped up in my jacket and I realised with a start my shoulder holster were bared for the whole world to see. Looking back at Charlie he noticed the same thing.

"Mr Potter why are you carrying firearms?" he asked in a polite voice. Looking him in the eyes I thought over my options. I don't want to lie, but it's necessary at times.

Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out my wallet and handed over the details I had just created. They were permits and gun licences stating I was allowed to carry. He looked over them nodding to himself, he handed them back and replied "They're all fine" he said shortly.

Just then the doctor hurried back over.

"She's fine Charlie, just some dehydration and shock she should be right in the morning, just let her rest" the doctor said before nodding his head at me, stepping outside and leaving.

One by one the people in the room cleared, 'till it was only Charlie and I. Neither of us said anything. Just watching her sleep on the sofa. "What's her name?" I asked quietly breaking the silence.

Turning to look at me, he gave me an once-over, looking for something. He must have found it because he replied a few moments later. "Isabella...though she only goes by Bella" looking at me his cracked into a smile. "I would offer you dinner, but I'm banned from kitchen, on her orders" he said nodding in Bella's direction.

I chuckled softly looking at him. It had been so long since I laughed, it sounded foreign to me. I looked at him, and then at my watch noticing that it was just after 10 p.m. I realised I had to go before it got too late. "How about tomorrow I'll bring a couple of pizzas and I can get my jacket from sleeping beauty over there and you can give me some information about Forks?" I asked trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

Chuckling he lead me to the door and said "Sure Meat lovers for me and supreme for Bella you can come over at about 5 in the afternoon if that's ok, I'm sure Bella will want to say her thanks".

Nodding my head I replied "Sure, I'll see you then", shaking his hand one more time I walked out the door and to my car taking the keys out along the way. Stopping at my car, I looked up at the house, staring for a few moments. Murmuring "Sweet dreams Bella", hopping in my car I gunned the engine and I drove away heading towards Seattle, with only the songs on the radio and the broken girl on couch to keep me company.

Looking around the street, I looked for signs of ambush or trap. I was still paranoid after all the war had only been over for a couple of days. I suddenly sat up straighter. Had it only been a couple of days since I left England. Shaking my head I killed the engine and stepped causally, yet my eyes trained on the houses, my left hand my Glock. Looking around at the building that housed one of the many offices of the ministry. Walking up to the building I kept my senses trained on my surroundings. Always mind you surroundings, the words of Croaker. They seemed a lifetime ago.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts I walked up the building, pushing 3, 7, and 2 on the apartment buttons. Being buzzed in, I walked towards the elevator. I knew they kid of places, filled with homeless and the desperate.

No-one would ever expect there to be a branch of a Wizardry government here, let alone a top secret part of it that assassins the worst criminals known to their kind. Stepping into the elevator I quickly spotted the button that only the code he had entered in would make appear.

Pushing it, the elevator started with a lurch. Humming quietly to myself, I stretched my senses still looking for any signs of magic. I was abruptly stopped when the elevator doors opened and had no less than 12 wands trained on him. Shit how the fuck could I have missed that. These men were powerful.

Holding up my hands, I allowed a grim smile before saying "Take me to your leader". The man closest to him was not amused judging by the red bolts that flew from all their wands and hitting me in the chest. I crumbled to the ground in a pile.

Starting up I quickly felt for my guns, noticing my holsters were empty looking down, I still felt, rather than saw the reassuring weight of his wands. A voice clearing brought him out of his observations. A man dressed in a Grey cloak sat at the desk, hands together looking at me thoughtfully, like a puzzle waiting to be figured

"When I was told" the old started "that Harry Potter, Call sign Phoenix had just been brought in, I didn't believe them, but lo and behold there you sit, three thousand miles from where the Unspeakable's in England thought he was, I am quite shocked" he said slowly with a hint of humour.

Deciding to be blunt I answered "I need sanctuary and citizenship".

The old man looked at him for a few seconds before he spoke lowly and clearly "Why should we do this, you are a wanted criminal and a murder?"

"Do you really believe the shit that the British ministry has fed you?" I said with a grim smile.

Chuckling and shaking his head he replied "No I don't, but if we do as you asked we could very well create an international incident and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Look cut the bull shit, what do you want?" I asked bluntly, not in the mood for mind games, "so what do you want?"

He looked at me critically for a few moments before replying "I want you to work for us-"

"I'm done killing" I cut off swiftly.

"I was not going to say that, you can train us, teach us more techniques, you are after all the apprentice of the two ,most powerful wizards in Britain and yourself are one of the most powerful people in the world" he replied with a calculating look.

Bowing my head I thought about it. Just training, teaching others to be as lethal as I, could I do that? Yes, no killing, no deaths, just training. Looking back up, I replied "Agreed now I need papers and a past life" I replied shortly. A smile broke out on the man's face. "Let's get the paperwork started then, shall we?" he asked before and leading me out into the hallway. Looking around but not really seeing, instead Bella broke on the forest floor. I hope this goes fast I thought.

Driving up the narrow, dirt road I thought back on what happened. I had gotten the papers, but I had also come to a decision. I'm going back to school. These words floated had around my head all the way home. I may have a PhD in psychology there were other subjects I study.

Parking my car just outside the garage, I cut the engine the engine hoping to get some sleep. As I walked in the front door still thinking on all that happened in the past two days. Voldemort dead, betrayed by the ministry for money and books, fleeing to America.

It had all happened so fast. As I slipped into my bed, sliding my guns and wand under my pillow, my last thought was of the broken, brown-eyed girl lying on the forest floor before dreams claimed my mind.

Chapter 3: Enrolling In School and Dinners

 _HPOV=Harry_

 _BPOV=BELLA_

 _(HPOV)_

 _I tried to move but the shackles binded me in place. The steady drip, drip could be heard. I opened my eyes and looked around the room one more time. I was strapped to a dungeon wall on my knees, hands raised, shackled like a dog._

 _It couldn't end like this. Looking around again for something to help but found nothing, the room was a plain grey stone, a small window on the wall on left hand side, allowed sunlight to drift in._

 _I had been here a little over a week and Lord Voldemort was expected to arrive shortly. Apparently he wanted one more special technique to be applied to me. Snorting again I looked at my body once again. Blood covered my torso, leaking from the cuts dripping to the floor, I had been given a potion so I wouldn't bleed to death and cause as much pain as possible ._

 _The wounds on my back ached; I could still feel the whips breaking through the skin and the muscle. Everything hurt, in my darker moments I had wished they had pushed me too far, maybe hitting a main artery with a cutting curse spilling my blood all over the floor._

 _I've always been able to withstand great amounts of pain, came with being treated like a punching for the first eleven years of my life but even this was pushing my limits. Suddenly I heard footsteps out side the door, keys tinkling in the door it swinging in._

 _In stepped McNair and Goyle Sr, with a third man standing stock still in the doorway. My senses started screaming at me. Whatever they had planed would be worse then their other tortures._

" _Well Mr Potter, we have a special guest here for you," McNair he said pointing out the man, as he moved in through the doorway, removing the grey hood from his head "I trust you realise what he is, after all you have killed hundreds of them" ._

 _The man had a prefect face, dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders, the grey cloak covering his body. But it was his eye's that scared me the most. They were blood red and they looked at me with a hunger that sent a chill up my spine._

 _One word screamed across my mind, describing the man perfectly. Vampire, they were going to fee me to a vampire. "I trust you will scream in appropriate places Mr Potter, your scream is like music to ears" McNair with a sickly sweet smile._

 _The vampire moved swiftly across the room and came to stand directly in front of me. Bending down he titled my head sideways, I didn't have the strength to protest. "This will hurt Mr Potter, but if it's any consolation, you smell delicious" he said before plunging his mouth, fangs first into my exposed neck._

Eyes snapping open, a blood-curdling scream ripping its way out of my throat I pulled a gun from under my pillow, looking wildly, chest heaving and my heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Waving my gun around, looking around for any threat, I came to realise that there wasn't anything here. I was safe. Lowering the gun, I buried my face in my hands trying to forget the images from my dreams.

Standing up, I walked over to the window, looking at the scene being played out just beyond the glass. I could see the Impala parked in front of the garage, rain pouring from the heavens. Trees silent, with the sun block out by the clouds.

Leaning my head on the cool glass, I replayed the memories I had just dreamt. That was the day I was turned into what I was. All I remember is pain, then a blinding rage and a hunger that I couldn't quite quench.

Sudden ringing broke through the silence of the morning, looking over at my bedside table, I walked over flicked it open. Reilly, the display read. The old man from last night, was calling. Pushing the answer button I said into the receiver.

"Potter here" I said in my Unspeakable tone.

"Potter, your papers are done, I'm sending over your documents, read them, memorise them and make sure you don't screw up" Reilly said.

"I got it, so I can enrol in school?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

Chuckling could be heard over the phone "Yeah kid you can, and don't forget you gotta come in on Saturday and start going over spells with the boys" Reilly said.

Looking at my watch it read 12.03 p.m. Thursday August 2nd. "I got it, and don't call me kid I've lived over seventy years, you old bastard" I replied curtly hanging up the phone, but not before I heard his chuckling over the phone.

Hanging up the phone, I remembered the details of yesterday and smiled to myself. I would be seeing Bella today. With this thought I set of into the shower, my nightmare driven away by a girl with brown eyes.

(BPOV)

I could feel the light piercing my eyes, still tired and not willing to move, I snuggled further into the warmth of my pillow, breathing I sigh of relief , when all of a sudden I was bombarded with sweet scent from my dreams.

I sat up quickly opening my eyes. A black leather jacket slid from my chest and fell to the floor with a thwack. Oh god it wasn't a dream. Edward had left me. So had Alice, and the people I had come to think of as family had all left me.

I looked around, hoping to find something to distract from the despair threatening to swallow me up. I realised I was on couch in the living room, noticing Charlie on the chair across from me. I smiled at the sight. He must have been up all night looking over me.

But this didn't distract me for long, the images and words from last night cutting at my heart, causing tears to gather at the corner of my eyes. I lay back down, turning over and burying my face into the cushions of the lounge, I allowed the tears to dampen the pillows, heaving dry sobs.

I felt something, shift me slightly and lay I back them on something much warmer than the couch. Charlie, I laughed a watery sound and buried my face into his chest. He started rocking coohing into my ear, reassuring me that he was still here.

After what felt like hours, the sobs had dissolved to sniffles, and I started feel the numbness that had overtaken me, when Edward had said he was leaving. Standing up from Charlie, I nearly tripped over. Stupid clumsiness I thought, looking down at what had tripped me up.

A black leather jacket sat underneath my foot, crumbled from my standing on it. Stepping off it and bending down, feeling Charlies on me the whole time, I picked up the jacket brought it up to face for inspection. It was well warn, marks and tears all over it I brought it to face and buried my face in it.

The smell, it was there. That smells from last night, the comforting feeling of safety and contentment, the feeling of home from the night before. Bringing back my face from the jacket, I looked over at Charlie, a questioning look on my face.

He had a smile, which turned into a laugh when he noted my face. Still chuckling slightly, he reached out and took the jacket from me. "It belongs to the kid who found, Harry Potter" he said.

Harry Potter. The name didn't sound familiar. Still looking at Charlie as he walked into the kitchen, draping the jacket over a chair as he went he went on.

"He's a new kid, just moved here, he introduced himself when we were setting up the search parties, told me his name and asked what was going on. I told him you were missing, probably lost in the forest, so he just looks at the table that our gear on it, he walks over, picks up a radio and disappears into the forest, saying he was going to find you. He came back about an hour later with you in his arms and his jacket draped over you" he said, whilst moving around kitchen fixing himself a coffee.

Bowing my head I tried to remember last night. After Edward had left, I tried follow getting lost, deeper in the trees. All I remember is feeling of numbness and disbelief. Then, with a start I remembered the meeting.

" _It's ok, I've got you" his voice sang again._

" _I know" I replied softly._

I remembered the feeling of being in his arms, the feeling of safety, the warmth he seemed to radiate. Walking back over to kitchen, I pulled the jacket of the chair, breathing deeply in, I walked over to Charlie who had his back turned, absently stirring his coffee.

"What happened Bella?" he asked me softly. He had turned back to face me. Looking back into eyes, I lowered my chin to my chest took a deep depth and started to explain. Not that the Cullen's were vampires, but what happened in the trees.

When I got to the part where Edward left, he said angrily "He just left you there?"

"No, I could still see the house, but I tried to follow him, but he was too far" I replied, bowing my head shamefully. I felt his arms encircle me, comforting me like only a father could.

Suddenly, the sound of the phone going off made us both jump. Chuckling, Charlie went over and answered it. I stood in kitchen. I walked over to the counter, leaned on it and looked out the window much like I did before Edward appeared.

The sound of Charlies footsteps made me turn.

"That was Billy, he wanted to see how you were, they're going to come over in a couple of hours have dinner and then me and Billy are going to watch the game" he said.

"Oh ok" I slumped disappointedly.

Chuckling he said "We're going to let you, Jake and Harry talk."

"Harry?" I asked confusedly.

Still laughing, he started nodding his head "Yeah, Harry is going to come over, introduce himself and find out a bit about the town, if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's great" I said enthusiastically.

Nodding his head Charlie walked back over to his coffee he took a sip and said "Yeah, Billy and Jake should be over in a couple and Harry should be over around five with pizza" he said, raising his fist on the last word.

Giggling softly, I walked back over to him and patted his head like a child "That's great" I said giggling. "I'm going to get ready, you clean the house" I said as I said walking up the stairs, Edward's leaving driven out of my mind with thoughts of seeing my rescuer soon.

(HPOV)

Shutting off the engine, I sat inside the car looking around. The building was rather average looking, peeling paint and cars parked around. I was rather disappointed, after going to Hogwarts; I suppose I was expecting something bigger.

Getting out of the car, I walked quickly towards the office, keeping my eyes trained on the street and the cars. God I'm as paranoid as Moody. Opening the door and walking inside a looked around, the room was rather bland, a couple of chairs along the wall, with a counter with a middle aged red-haired woman sitting behind it typing at the computer.

Tray's sat along the counter top, for various forms there was no-one in the office but her and I. Walking up to counter quickly I cleared my throat my to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the computer.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to enrol" I said with a half smirk.

"Oh" she a little breathlessly. I inwardly smirked, when I was turned into a Half-vampire I gained some physical attributes, while not as good looking as fully turned vampires, I was still pretty attractive, if I said so myself.

"Yes, I just moved here and I'd like to enrol" I repeated.

Snapping out of her daze she said "Oh ok, just let me get the forms for your parents" she said moving some paper around.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out the papers that Reilly had made for me. "My parents are dead and I'm an emanincepated minor, here's the paperwork for you" I said handing over the papers.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" she said taking the papers with an apologetic look directed at me.

"Its fine they died when I was little" I said.

Smiling to me one more time, she started signing and filling out forms. The papers not only held my emancipated forms but also, my forged papers from my previous school, grades from the tests I had taken last night.

"So you'll be starting in senior year then?" she asked, looking up at me from the paperwork.

"Yes, I will be, is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, we just recently had several student transfers out, Alice and Edward Cullen" she replied.

Piquing my interests, "Really, Isabella's Boyfriend?" I said innocently.

"Yes, you know Bella?" She asked while starting to type at her computer.

"We met briefly" I said briefly, thinking of the broken brown eyes staring at me.

Looking up sharply she said "Wait, your the boy who found her, aren't you?" her eyes widening whilst saying this.

"Yes I was" I replied shortly

Going back to the computer she said "Well thank you for doing that, we were all worried about her, hhmmm, yes I suppose why not" she said this last bit more to herself.

"She's going to need her friends and you seem like a friendly boy, you have the same grades, I can put you into her classes, she's going to need all the friends she can get and she can show you around" she said winking at me.

Feeling my face burn slightly, I turned away from her. Stop it I said to myself, her boyfriend has just left, stopping thinking of her like that. Looking back at kind, interfering old lady, he saw her hand had pieces in them.

Laying them on the counter, she said "Here's your schedule and a map, school will be finishing soon, so you can start tomorrow, I'll inform the teachers, school starts at 8 a.m. you might to get here early and I'll give you some forms your teachers need to sign."

Smiling once last time and nodding his, he turned and walked out the door and to his car. Hopping, in, he put his schedule and map into the glove compartment, he leaned back into his seat. Gunning the ignition he reversed out, thinking about his first day of school and his dinner that he was going to have, I smiled to myself and thought I like this town better and better.

Pulling to a stop outside the house, I pulled the handbrake, but the let the engine rumble. I looked around, looking for dangers, noting the three cars, instead of two. Killing the ignition, I undid the seatbelt, picked up the pizzas and hopped out of the car.

Walking up the dirt path, I was about to knock when I heard a childlike giggle coming from inside. Its sound was truly magical. I shook my head of these thoughts and knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breathe, the door swung open and there stood Charlie, smiling, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Harry, good to see you, come in, come in" he said stepping aside. I walked in and stopped inside I shook the pizza.

"I come bearing gifts" I said smiling. This man instantly put me at ease. Even without my abilities, I could tell he was happy to see me, not because I needed to be given a briefing or new targets, but because he really wanted to see me. It felt nice.

Laughing he said "Good man, good man, lets join the others in the kitchen". Handing off the pizza, I bent down and removed my boots.

"You're not carrying" he half stated, half asked.

"No, yesterday was my first day here, I didn't want to walk around, naked in case I got attacked" I replied.

Nodding to himself he led me down the hallway and to the kitchen, where the sounds of laughter were coming from. As Charlie and I arrived the sound died and silence reigned. The three sitting around the table were all looking at me, two curious and one ecstatic.

A wrinkled, old man sat in the wheelchair, wise eyes staring back at me. In seat next to him sat a boy who I guess to be about fifteen, with long black hair, an American Indian complexion, he looked like a younger version of the old man.

Lastly sat Isabella, wide browns eye staring at me with warmth, sitting in pyjamas, she looked like she had just gotten up and draped over her shoulders was my black leather jacket I was wearing last night.

"Hi" I said looking at Isabella.

She smiled at me, stood up and walked over to me. She stood in front of me, staring at my sunglasses, as if trying to pierce them and seeing my soul. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, rested her head on my chest, I heard her breathing in my unique scent. I slowly wrapped my arms around her when I heard her utter a soft "Hi".

We stood like this for a few moments 'till a gruff voice cracked and started laughing. Disentangling from each other we looked at noise. The kid was laughing at us.

"Get a room you two" the boy said. My cheeks started to burn, God I was blushing, I hadn't blushed in years. Looking at Isabella I noticed a similar redness on her cheeks, but she had a sheepish smile on her face.

Holding out her hand to me she said "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella."

Taking her hand I replied "Hi Bella, I'm Harry Potter."

"You're British" she said.

Chuckling, I started nodding my head "Born and raised" I said.

Charlie walked over with the pizzas in one hand, he clapped a hand my on shoulder with is other one. I fought against my natural instinct to break his hand, but I was still tense and I hoped he didn't notice. "Come on, let's eat and get to know each other, better shall we?" he said, leading me over to table, to the empty chair next to Bella.

The kid and the old man across me smiled reassuringly at me. Holding out his hand, the kid reached across the table. "Hi Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake and the old man next to me is my old man Billy" he said shoving the man next to him when he introduced him.

Shaking his and Billy's hand in a sort of shock. Black, BLACK, I thought, it couldn't be. My feelings must have shown, because Bella reached out and placed a reassuring touch on my arm. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Turning, to her, I saw concern and worry in her eyes.

Placing a hand over hers I replied "Yeah I'm good." Holding her hand, I felt a shock go through my hand, and a warm feeling bloomed in my chest. Her touch was warm and reassuring; I didn't even flinch nor hesitate.

Clearing my throat and turning to face Billy and Jake I smiled and said "Yeah, sorry about that, but my godfathers name was Sirius Black, it just kind of shocked me."

"Was?" Charlie questioned from my right, as he opened a box and reached in for a slice.

"Yeah he...he passed away, 'bout a 2 years ago" I said softly. I noticed a gentle squeezing on my arm and looked down to notice Bella still hadn't removed her hand. I hadn't even noticed it was still there.

Freezing, Charlie looked at me sadly, with an understanding gaze. "I'm sorry, I take it you and he were close?" he questioned.

Nodding my head, I replied "Yeah he was like father to me."

"What about your parents, where are..." he trailed off when he spotted the depressed look on my face.

"They passed away when I was young" I said softly, feeling Bella tightening her grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Billy said, reaching over and taking a slice of pizz.

"It's ok, I never knew them, I have very few memories of them" I replied looking at him.

Charlie looking at me, decided to try a safer subject to change to. I was thankful, I didn't want to start hearing my mother's begging voice in my head, until I heard his question.

"So Harry, who did you move to Forks with?" he said taking a bite of pizza.

Flinching slightly, I reached over and took a slice of pizza, trying to keep my mouth busy, delaying my answer.

Saying slowly "No-one, I'm emancipated minor, my guardians died shortly after my godfather." I did not want to think about what happened to my Aunt and Uncle. They had died; whilst I was I was in the training with Albus and Croaker. Car accident officially, but I had always thought it was a little too convenient.

If they had lived, they could have kicked up a stir. Whilst I had wanted to be trained, I hadn't wanted to kill every single deatheater at first, but with the deaths of my relatives Croaker had said, I still had a purpose. I had realised several months later that Croaker had ordered their deaths.

At first I thought he had done this to get back at them for all they had done to me, but deep down, I knew there was another reason. He wanted no interference for his weapon. Whilst, at first Dumbledore had been supportive, a gap had started shortly after the deaths at Lestrange Manor.

Croaker had capitalised on this, being there and comforting, like a father, but now I realised he just wanted me for my books, saying "Distract yourself, he will come around." Looking back now he just wanted access to my books, the most comprehensive library since that Alexandria's grand library in ancient Egypt.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I returned to the present. "I'm sorry to hear that" Charlie said softly. Snorting I shook my head, "Don't be they cruel people and if you had met them, you would probably been required to arrest them" I said coldly.

An uncomfortable silence followed these words, me avoiding the curious stares on their face focusing solely one eating my pizza. Clearing her throat Bella asked "So Harry, where did you live before you came here?" she asked nibbling on her pizza.

Smiling at her I replied "A boarding school in Scotland."

She smiled back and asked "Was it nice there?"

Nodding my head I replied in a cheery voice "Yeah, it was great, it's going to be different going to be going to Forks High, and I'm used to grand castles and suits of armour, hundred year old paintings on the walls."

"Why'd you move here, it sounds pretty awesome?" Jacob before picking up another pizza .

"Needed a new start" I said shortly.

Conversation flowed like wine, with Bella, Jake and I talking about music and movies, describing our hobbies, fear and life's so far. I kept silent for most part, just watching Bella and Jake talk, making a comment here and there. Sometime's when the conversation stopped would stop, Bella would get the look I saw on her face from last night.

Billy and Charlie talked about the Baseball game that was on to be start on TV in an hour. When I had mentioned I knew nothing of the game, it had almost started a riot.

Spluttering Charlie went red in the face. "It's and outrage, not knowing about baseball, damn how could you not know the rules?" he asked.

Pointing at myself with an amused smirk I said "Me British, baseball, not too big back in Britain." This caused Bella, who was chuckling slightly; to burst into a fit of giggles causing her eyes to tear up and she fall out of her chair.

This of course, set Jake off, with me just laughing all along the way. Billy just smiled and Charlie just started mumbling to himself. I caught the words, "disgrace" and "Un-American" which made me laugh harder, knowing he was just being playful and not scornful.

Billy shaking his head, looked at his watch, stopped laughing and said "Charlie the games about to start" he said and smiled when he saw Charlie jump and start rushing around getting food and beers for him, with Bella just rolling eyes, looking at her father with a fond expression and Jake just shaking his head.

With Billy wheeled into the room, Charlie poked his around the corner and said "You kids going to be ok?" tapping his foot the whole time. Rolling her eyes for the thousandth time that night, Bella said "Yes dad, we'll be fine now get" with a shooing motion of her hands.

Smiling at his daughter and disappeared from sight and the sounds of the TV floated back after a few moments, with Charlies voices barely able to be heard.

Turning back, Bella looked at us and asked "What do you guys want to do now?"

Remembering Jake's love of cars I looked at him thoughtfully before saying "Hey Jake, you ever seen a '67 Chevy Impala before?"

Shaking his head, replied "No but I really want to, their engines, I would kill to look at."

Taking my keys from my pocket, I chucked them at him. He caught them and looked at me confusedly. Noting his look, I said with a smirk "Mines parked out front, let's go check it out."

Looking shocked for a second, before moving so fast my vampire senses almost missed it, he disappeared with a shout "SWWWWWWWWWEEEETT" coming from the front door. Bella and I looked at each other, before erupting into laughter. Once we had calmed, she stood, took my hand and started to pull towards the front door.

"Come, let's get out there before he steals your car" she said with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Smiling at her I got up, she and I headed down the hall, past the lounge room with sounds of laughter and TV noises, we walked out the front door.

Standing on her deck I saw, Jake had opened the bonnet and rolled the windows down, the radio could be heard, playing a song. The front door had attracted his attention, he looked up then down, at our entwined hands. Shaking his head, he went back to work.

With a start, I realised Bella hadn't let go of my hand, looking at her face; I noted she didn't look shocked, she just smiled at me. Dragging me down to the car we sat in it, continuing on with the conversation with Jake.

I hadn't felt so peaceful, so warm in a long time. Every time I looked at Bella, she smiled at me, and the warm feeling returned to my chest. I felt like I had finally thought I found my home. Shaking my head at these thoughts, I noted the shocked look on her face.

Worrying at her I looked at her, then around, my senses stretching for danger. When I found none I looked at. Her wide eyes were focused on something inside my collar. Racking my brains, I froze when I realised she was looking at the Vampire bite on my neck.

"How...how did you get that?" she asked in a shaky voice, reaching up and tracing the mark. I sighed and reached over, took her hand with had the same crescent moon scar that was etched on my neck. Looking up at her I said softly "Tell me how you got yours?"

She pulled her hand back from my neck, but she just threads her fingers through mine. "It's too soon, too fresh, I'll tell you...but I just need...I just need you to not ask, not until I'm ready" she said softly, looking down at hands, her eyes going glassy with her fight not to shed tears.

Edward, her ex-boyfriend had something to do with this. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, I pulled her to me. She came willingly, burying her face in my shoulder. "It's ok, I'm not ready either, and my wounds are still fresh too" I said.

She looked up at me tears on her cheeks, nodded and laid her head back on my shoulder. A silent understanding, we both had our secrets and both weren't ready to divulge them, not yet at least. Continuing talking, we learned about each others lives; laughing when she described her mother or crying when I explained why I wasn't sorry the Dursely's were dead.

At about midnight Billy wheeled down to the car, with Charlie following behind him.

"Jake, it's time to go son" he said. Jake, who was not sitting in the back, after getting his fill of the Impala, nodded his head.

"Sure dad" he said while hopping out the back seat of the car before walking to the front and looked in. "Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything on the weekend, do you guys want to come down to the rez and hang out for a couple of hours?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Looking down at Bella, who was still resting her head on my shoulder she smiled, at me and I replied. "Sure, how about 10 a.m. on Sunday?" I said at both Bella and Jake.

Nodding her head Bella said "Sure, we'll come down, Harry can drive me" smiling at me.

Snorting "What am your driver now?" I said sarcastically. "Yep" she replied cheerfully with a smile. Jake, Billy and Charlie laughed my at my expense, with me following unwillingly. Bumping knuckles with Jake, he and Billy bye said their goodbyes and drove away.

"Bella it's time to come in now, Harry it was nice meeting you" Charlie said shaking my hand through the window, he walked into the house. She sighed, opened the door and hopped out with me following close behind.

Leaning against the car I looked at her. Her eyes grew sad once more. "I'll see you at school then?" I asked. She looked at me with tears before saying in a small voice "You promise?" she said looking down at the ground.

Pushing myself off the car I walked up to her and gathered her in my arms, she holding on tightly. Kissing her hair, I said in her ear "I'm not Edward, Bella I won't leave, I promise." I could feel her nodding against my chest, we stayed like this for minutes before kissing her hair one more time, I unwrapped my arms from her and got into the car.

She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Night Harry" she said softly. "Night Bella" I said in the same tone of voice. She stood up and I went to turn the keys when I heard her voice say "Wait"

Looking back at her, I saw her shrugging off my jacket she had been wearing all night. Shaking my head at her I said "You keep it Bella."

Smiling at her, I waved one more time before gunning the engine and pulling away, watching her in mirror the whole time 'till I turned right and out of her sight.

(BPOV)

Seeing Harry turn out of sight, I sighed and looked down at the jacket in my hands. Shrugging it back on, I turned and walked back into the house. Closing the door behind, I leaned back against before putting my face to the jacket and smelling. It smelt like Harry.

"Harry gone home Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting him and Billy and Jake, it really helped" I said smiling at him.

"Anytime Bells, now why don't you got upstairs and get some sleep, you got school tomorrow" he said before turning away and walking up the stairs.

I followed him, going through my nightly rituals thinking about the night. I was thankful for it. Every time I thought of the Cullen's leaving, it was like an icy hand clutching my hand, but every time this happened, Harry made a comment or joke, making me feel whole, safe.

Lying down in bed is when it finally hit me. Edward had left me, not wanting me anymore. Curling into the foetal position I tried to stop the tears from coming, but it was a futile attempt. Rolling over, trying to control my sobs I saw Harry's jacket draped over the rocking chair.

Remembering his smell and feeling I remembered from being in his arms I got up and went over to it before shrugging it on and hopping back into bed. The tears had stoped replaced by my sniffing of his jacket every time they threatened to return. Rolling over once more, I quickly fell to slumber. My last thoughts of my black haired lifeline amid the sea of depression threatening to pull beneath its icy depths.

Friday August 3rd 2009

Chapter 4: First Days

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics=dream or flashback_

(HPOV)

 _I remember coming around, feeling as if I was just exposed to the draught of living death. When, all of a sudden sights and smells, hit all at once. Stumbling I tried to take a deep breathe, when a sweet smell, unlike any other._

 _Actually taking in the room around me now, I felt the bile building up in my throat. In front stood Bellatrix Lestrange, her head had been severed from her torso and her blood was spilled across the room, on the walls and even on ceiling. Then the burning came, and I had a sudden desire to lick the walls clean._

 _But before I could react, images, faces and the screams hit me. Dropping to my knees in pain, I tried to sort out them, but they didn't make any sense. These people, I'd never met them. It wasn't till a particular scene, that I finally put the pieces together._

 _In the scene, two people stood before, a man and a woman. While this wasn't any different from the others, it was the woman's face I recognised from a Christmas over two years ago. Alice Longbottom. When I saw myself put the cruicatious curse on her, her husband screaming for to stop, was I able to stop the flow of memories._

 _Rage, pure, unadulterated rage was the first thing I felt. Letting loose a feral sound from deep within my throat, I moved faster than that was humanely possible and I started to tear Bellatrix Lestrange's corpse into pieces, drinking each little piece possible trying, in vain to make her feel the pain she caused thousands of others._

Snapping my eyes open, the first thing I saw was the plain the silver ceiling painted above my bed. Pulling my self into a sitting position, I started rubbing my temples, a headache had already gathered behind my eyes.

These headaches, nightmares and the memories had been plaguing me since second rise of Voldemort, where I watched Cedric Diggory being cut down for being nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The nightmares had steadily gotten worse over the years, hardly a night going by where I slept in peace.

Sighing I stood up from my bed and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it and staring at myself in the mirror and I winced. If my body was any indicator, I had lead a very hard life. Scars criss-crossed my lean chest muscles, one wrapping itself around my stomach and to my back to where the marks of the enchanted whip had broken through.

When a person was turned, all their imperfections were supposed to be fixed, leaving not a mark bar their sign of the bite of the undead. Unfornately for me I only went half way, the scars were still there, ever present.

Snorting to myself, I looked back at my reflection, studying my facial features. They were sharper, more defined, giving me the look of someone much old than my seventeen physical years. My eyes were what scared me most. One blood red, the other emerald green.

This one little feature defined me as a whole. One foot in the light, the other steeped clearly in the darkness. I wanted to change that. I wanted change my colour from red to something else, anything else, I didn't want to live with one foot in either world.

I wanted to be firmly in the light. Thinking back on last night, of Bella, Jake, Billy and Charlie (Bella mostly though) I thought maybe, just maybe, I had found some people to help fight the darkness that threatened to consume my life.

Snorting to myself, I grabbed myself some clothes and made my way to shower, thinking to myself the whole way, such thoughts didn't belong in my mind this early.

(BPOV)

I pulled into the parking lot of school, trying to ignore to the whispers I knew were coming from everyone. Sighing to myself I thought, well at least they won't be whispering about me for long. At least when Harry turned up, they will all start staring at him and not me.

Laughing to myself, I remembered my first day. From what I gathered from Harry last night he hated the spotlight as much as I did. Parking my car in the usual spot, I looked around, trying to ignore the parking space across from where I knew Edward always parked.

Get a grip a Bella I told myself the tenth time this morning. He's gone and he's not coming back. Trying to ignore the hand that was now clutching my heart, I took another sniff from Harry's jacket that hung from my shoulder, getting the courage from the smell. I had only removed it to change or shower. Shrugging it off, I grabbed my book bag, cut the ignition to the engine and hopped out of the car.

Putting the strap of my bag over my shoulder, I saw one of my few friends at school. Angela Weber was walking towards me a sad smile on her face. She walked up to my and put her arms around me. Stepping back quickly, she quickly smiled again.

"How are you doing Bella?" she asked me softly.

Nodding my head I tried to smile. "I'm doing better than I would be, if it hadn't been for my dad and couple of friends I had dinner with last night" Harry mostly I didn't add. She hadn't had met him yet, but oh boy, was the town of Forks in for a shock.

Just then Jessica and a few others came over and hugged my quickly. "I'm so sorry Bella, you must be devastated" she said not sounding the least bit sincere. I sighed inwardly, I knew what she wanted, gossip to spread around.

As I went to open my mouth to respond, the roar of an engine cut me off, looking away from Jessica and the others, I saw the black Impala driving through the lot, revving the engine the whole way. Jessica, Angela and the others were stunned speechless.

The Impala continued through the lot, turning right and parking right next to my car. I could clearly see Harry in the driver's seat. He had blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, with the hood of another jacket poking out the back, just below his hair and his trademark sunglasses on his face.

He revved the engine one more time before cutting the ignition, picking up his bag, he hopped out and locked. He looked around, with a blank expression on his face, 'till his face was turned towards me, his face turned into a broad smile and I found myself smiling right back at him. I started to walk towards him.

(HPOV)

As I drove into the parking lot, my senses heightened for any danger, I heard the question come from the girl with curly hair, which made her seem several inches taller, and I decided to run interference. Revving the engine I drove into the parking, making all heads, including the one with the curly hair turn towards my car.

Spotting Bella's ancient truck, I decided to take the spot next to her. Revving the engine one more time and jumped out, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I went. Looking around for any threats, I finally turned to Bella, 'causing a smile to bloom on my face, which she returned.

She started to walk towards me, so I took steps to meet her. The gap closed at the trunk of my car. I opened my arms, which she willingly burrowed into. We stood like that for a few moments 'till I heard her voice say "I thought you didn't like attention."

Stepping out of the embrace, I looked down at her face, her head only reaching my nose, I answered with a sheepish smile on my face "You looked like you needed the attention drawn from you"

She returned my smile, before grabbing my hand and pulling towards to the people she was just talking to.

"Come on, I'll introduce you" she said.

"Do you have to introduce me to the girl who likes she wants to eat?" I said sarcastically.

"What are you scared?" she said in a tone like she talking to a child.

"Bloody hell is she drooling?" I questioned.

Indeed, the girl with curly brown had snapped her out of her shock of seeing my car and was now looking at me with a lustful, going slightly glassy-eyed. I really didn't want to do this, it seemed like history was repeating itself, with how Lavender and all her friends had reacted to seeing me in our fifth year. God must really hate me for some reason, this was going to worse than taking a cruicatious curse from good ol' Tom.

Giggling, still towing me towards the girls, we stopped in front of them. Silence reigned 'till the girl with Curly brown hair, held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Jessica" with a flirtatious smile.

Deciding a little payback was in order, I put on my most charming smile, took her hand turned it over and kissed the back of if. "Charmed, my lady, my name is Harry, pleasure to make you acquaintance" I said with my lopsided trade make grin I was famous for back home.

The girls all standing behind them, all sighed theatrically, whilst Bella just rolled her eyes at me. She knew what I was doing, she wanted to throw me to the dogs, and then why not charm the pants off of them in retaliation. We really spent too much time talking last night.

The girl, Jessica, stuttered for a few seconds, then started babbling a hundred miles an hour and I struggled to keep up, before turning red and fleeing, her friends following her, I could hear them giggling as they went into the school. Hhmmm maybe I overdid it a bit. Feeling an elbow dig into my ribs from my left, I turned and faced Bella.

"That wasn't very nice" she said in a disapproving voice, but I could still see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hey I was just defending myself, you're the one who threw me to the hounds" I defended myself to her.

A clearing voice from my right stopped our bickering. Turning, both Bella and I faced the one girl who was left, she was slightly geeky looking and was rather tall for a girl her age.

With a smirk on her face she said "I take it you two know each other then?"

Turning my face to Bella, our eyes met and we both were set off into peals of laughter.

Still chuckling I managed to get out "Yeah we've met before"

Just then the bell rang for class to start, I pulled the bag tighter to my shoulder and took out my schedule out of my pocket and said "I have English with Mr Mason, in building three" going over my schedule I got from the day before.

I had been to the office already, and picked up the slips of paper from the kind red head.

A voice brought me out of my thought "So do I, hey let me see you schedule?" Bella questioned before reaching out and snatching the piece of paper out of my hands. She looked over it, her eyes going slightly wider as she went.

Smirking slightly I asked "I there a problem Bella?"

"We have all our classes together" she said breathlessly, looking back up at me.

Smirking slightly I took the schedule from her and said "Really, what a coincidence?"

Laughing at the look on her face I said "Come on Bella, lead the way or we're going to be late"

This snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled at me, one of the biggest she had ever given me. As we started to walk towards the building, I thought to myself crap; I think I might be falling for her. Things had just gotten more complicated.

(BPOV)

Classes that morning went fast, with Harry by my side. We talked about the reading list from English, he confiding in me that he had already read all the books in his spare time. Apparently he had preference for reading as I did, but he still liked sitting at home watching tv.

We laughed and discussed our favourite characters from books and TVs, our favourites and the ones we hated, it was nice to have a friend to confide in who seemed like he was happy just to stay in my presence and make me laugh.

Trigonometry was slightly odd, with Harry able to figure out problems before anyone else could have possibly figured them out, including the teacher. Harry was introduced to Eric and Mike, but they didn't really talk with each other, Mike and Eric had slightly jealous looks on their faces. This annoyed me slightly, it seemed they thought it was odd how fast Harry and I were becoming friends.

Halfway through Spanish, which apparently Harry could speak fluently, I realised, although Harry and I had only known each other for a little over two days, he was hastily becoming one of the most important people in my life and my best friend.

He was able to make me smile with his sarcastic smile and he even got me to make a few back. This was unusual for me, I was usually very mature. Harry seemed to bring out kid part of me. While he sometimes acted like a kid who laughed, there was a shadow that passed from time to time in his eyes and I realised he seemed to be weighed down by something when he thought I wasn't looking.

Something in his past haunted him, from the looks of it, but I wasn't brave enough him. If I did then I would have to divulge the secrets behind my scar, if I wanted to know the secrets behind the one he did, barely visible from the hoodie he was wearing.

As we walked into the cafeteria, we stopped and walked up to the lunch line. We started picking things off the line, he getting twice as much as I. Turning away from the line, we spied seats to eat lunch over.

"Do you reckon we could sit over there?" he questioned pointing out a lone table at the back of the room. Looking at him, I noticed the tense expression on his face that wasn't there before. I thought back on dinner last night, how he carried himself, how we always sat at the back of a room, his eyes I now realised, were probably constantly scanning the rooms, his hand always on his thigh and how he tensed when anybody, bar me touched him.

"Sure, come on I'm famished" I said leading him over towards the table, ducking in and around, ignoring the almost frantic waving coming from Jessica, we sat down and started eating. After taking a sip from my coke, I realised how tense he still was.

Reaching across the table, I placed my hand on top of his, noticing how firm the muscles were in it and asked softly "Are you alright?"

He was still looking down at his food, when he answered I noticed the tenseness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just don't like crowds of people much" he replied tensely.

"It's ok, just block them out, its just you and me here, ok take a few deep breathes and tell me about something, anything just keep talking ok?" I said, tightening my grip slightly.

Taking a deep breathe, Harry said "Ok, ok well how about I tell you about my friends back home"

He tried to smile at me but, it came out more of a grimace. So he talked, about Ron and Hermione, about the Weasly's, about Fred and George, the infamous pranksters, of Malfoy who bullied him and friends.

While he was talking, I detected a hint of sadness in his voice. When I asked why he'd moved away from them and come to Forks on his own his answer was rather cryptic.

"It's complicated" he said while looking away from me.

Whatever his secrets were, they weighed him down and with a jolt of in my stomach I realised there was still a distance between us. I hadn't told him about the Cullen's or Edward and he hadn't told the reason why he left his home behind.

I didn't want to push him, I know when I was pushed, I closed up and got distant, and Charlie often told me I did this, but he didn't push me either , whenever the topic of the Cullen's came up, I quickly changed the topic. We both knew I did this, but he never called me on it and I never said anything.

I knew deep down that I would eventually tell him everything, spill my darkest secret to him, but I furiously pushed these. Suddenly the bell and we got, picked up our rubbish and deposited it in the bins, both silent, my thoughts only on the man walking beside me and the reason for his dark past.

(HPOV)

Walking with Bella towards the front office I couldn't stop laughing. When she had told me she wasn't very good at sports, I thought she went, she wasn't as good as the others in her class, but she was a catastrophe. It was soccer and somehow she had managed to kick the ball after four failed attempts but, on the fifth her foot connected, sending her to her ass and the ball hitting the back of the teaches head.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny" she pouted.

Still chuckling I said "It was from where I was standing."

She shoved me again and I erupted into another fit of laughter. We walked into the office, into office, me holding the door open for her.

Walking up to office lady, she spotted and with a smile at both of us she said "Have a nice first day?"

"Oh yeah, it was pretty good" saying this, while sending a smirk a Bella's way. She stomped on my foot in retaliation.

"Stop it, it was an accident" she said while blushing.

"Keep telling yourself that" I shot back at her.

"I am so going to get you later for laughing at me" she replied.

"Promises, promises" I said turning back to the office lady "Here are the sheets, all my teachers have signed them" I said handing over the papers that were in my bag a moment ago. I noted she was looking at us with an amused smile.

Looking back over the pieces of paper she replied "Everything seems to be in order."

Nodding and saying a quick thanks Bella and I walked out the front door and down towards the car park. I sensed feelings of sadness and disappointment coming from her, I realised she was sad our time was over and we had to leave and go our separate ways.

Truthfully, I didn't want to say our goodbyes just yet, and go home to a big empty house. Thinking quickly I came up with a perfect excuse. Stopping on the stairs, I turned to her noting the questioning look on her face.

"I just realised, we have a tonne of homework, and I got use some help on it, what are you up to now?" I questioned.

She looked at me a few seconds before smiling and replying "Not much, after school, I usually just go home, cook dinner and do my homework, why?"

"Well how about this, we head back to yours and get our homework done and hang out for a couple of hours?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, you can follow me in your car, hey why don't we ask Charlie if you can stay for dinner, I'm sure he wouldn't mind?" she said smiling brightly.

"On one condition" with a serious look on my face before it gave way to a grin "I help you cook"

Noting her incredulous look I said "What, you don't think I can cook?"

Quickly smiling, she led me down the stairs and to the cars. Looking at me before she jumped into the cab of her truck she said "We'll see if you can, but if you burn my kitchen down, Charlie won't be able to find your body.

Shaking my head at this, I jumped in my car and started the ignition. Bella pulled out of the lot, with me following close behind, thinking for hundredth time thank god for Forks.

After arriving at Bella's we dumped I our bags on the floor while Bella went and called Charlie to see if it was ok. Apparently, not only was I invited for dinner, but apparently I was invited to watch the ball game on TV. Bella rolled her eyes at this and quickly replied that'd I'd be happy to. Pushy little woman she was.

Both of us lying down on our stomachs, we got to work, me finishing before Bella, as my Occulemncey training and my vampire memory greatly helped me. At about 5 p.m. we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up from the front.

Our books packed up, Bella and I were watching re-runs of I dream of Geanie, not really watching, just laughing and joking with each other.

Charlie's voice came down the hall "Hey kids I'm home"

Rolling her eyes at her father, she yelled back "We're in the lounge room dad."

Footsteps could be heard down the hall and suddenly Charlie walked into the room, shook his head and smiled at us. Thinking about what Charlie was smiling at, I looked down at Bella. She was resting her head on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around, with a start I realised I was rubbing Bella's arm ever so slightly.

Looking back at Charlie, who I noted had a smile and wasn't going for a shotgun, he asked "How was school kids?" while walking back over to the coat hooks, shrugging off his jacket and hanging his belt up.

"It was good, Harry nearly made Jessica hyperventilate" she said with a smile.

Snorting I said "Your the one who made me talk to her, bloody well teenage girls with hormones" I grumbled to myself and both Charlie and Bella laughed at me.

With a smile I said "At least I didn't knock out the PE teacher, and land flat on my ass" looking at Bella, I saw the blush spreading across her face, while Charlie just started laughing even harder.

"Dad I get my sense of balance from you, so I wouldn't laugh if I was you" she said with sweet little smile. This just made me laugh even harder while Charlie grumbled about talkty daughters. After the laughter had died down, Charlie asked "What's for dinner Bells?"

"Me and Harry were just talking about that, how about we surprise you?" she asked.

"You can cook?" Charlie questioned, obviously surprised that a seventeen year old can cook himself dinner.

"Yeah, my relatives taught me" I said with a dark look at the ground. Bella patting my chest, got up from the couch and pulled me up with her.

"Come on boy wonder, lets get dinner ready, so we don't have to eat at midnight" she said at me.

"Slave driver" I mumbled before smiling and following her into the kitchen.

We cooked Spaghetti, and all ate our meals, talking about our days, laughter and bickering playing before Charlie dragged me away to watch the game with him, Charlies commentary throughout the game, Bella resting on my shoulder like we did when watching the TV this afternoon. This was heaven. No war, no orders, deaths, tortures, just a quiet night watching the game.

After the game, I looked at my watch, with a jump I realised that it was almost 11.30 P.M. I remembered I had to be in Seattle by 5.30 am tomorrow to start teaching.

"Sorry boys and girls, but I have to go, I have an early appointment tomorrow in Seattle" I said getting up and rolling my shoulders, getting rid of the kinks.

"Oh, ok" Bella said sadly. Looking at her I smiled before taking a pen and paper out of my bag, I wrote down my number for her.

"Here, call me at midday, maybe we can have dinner again tomorrow night, if that's ok?" I questioned Charlie.

"Sure that's fine" Charlie said. Nodding at him and Bella, I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes and walked down to my car. Hopping in, I looked at the house, and saw Bella in the window from her bedroom watching me. I waved one at her more time, before driving away and making my way home.

Saturday 4th August

(BPOV)

I woke up in the morning, wrapped in Harry's jacket like the day before, to Harry's scent. I smiled widely, it was the weekend, and I could sleep in as late as I wanted to. But more I lay trying to get back to sleep the more I wanted to see Harry, to hear his booming laugh or one of his sarcastic comments.

I wouldn't ever admit it to him, but Harry was keeping me together. Edwards leaving had left me numb and unfeeling and uncaring. I just didn't care, that's why I had laid down in the trees, praying the ground would come swallow me up.

But then Harry was there, reaching for me. He carried me home, made me feel safe, made me feel wanted. I had a feeling I was the same to him; whatever had happened to him in England had greatly affected him. He had the same similar sadness to Edward, but unlike Edward, Harry would laugh, he didn't to hide it from me, but still I was a little afraid. What had happened to give him Edwards sadness.

But he was my best friend, my lifeline, and I didn't care if I really thought about it, as long as I had Harry, I was happy. I already knew he would do anything for me; all I had to do was ask him.

Sitting up I decided to start getting ready for the day. Harry would only be gone for a few hours then, he would be back. He would be back... he wasn't Edward.

(HPOV)

Walking back to my car, I thought about my morning. Teaching and improving the techniques of men whose job it was to kill people, it didn't exactly fill me with a farm fuzzy feeling, even if the men they targeted weren't exactly saints.

I knew what they were going to be doing with the skills and spells, the techniques. Sighing I took out my car keys when I heard my phone going off. Taking my out of my pocket, I looked at the display. Bella, smiling I thought she can cheer me.

Flipping it open, I hit the receive button and her voice came over the ear piece.

"Hi Harry" she said timidly.

"Hey yourself" I said, hopping into my car.

"You all done in Seattle?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm done, I should be home in about an hour" I replied gunning the engine.

"An hour, I thought you were in Seattle?" she asked confusedly. I could almost see her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You ain't ever seen me drive, have you?" I said chuckling.

"No I haven't" she shot back.

"I'll be there in about an hour Bella, I'll see you then" I said.

"See you soon" I heard her before I flipped the phone shut. Pulling away, I started driving away from Seattle, back home. With a start, I realised Fork had become more of a home in two days, than Hogwarts did five years. The world was indeed, full of surprises.

Chapter 5: A day on the Rez and A talk with a wolf

Sunday August 5th 2009

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics =dream or flashback_

(HPOV)

The rays of the sun, softly hit my face, dragging out of my dreamless sleep. Keep my eyes closed I hoped that I would be able to slip back under. I felt well and rested no headache, no recollection of any nightmare. Coming to full awareness, I realised my right arm was pined beneath something warm, and a weight had settled on my chest.

Opening my eyes I squinted down and did a double-take. Bella was lying on my chest, her left leg entwined with mine, using me as a pillow. WHAT THE FUCK!

Trying to be subtle, I tried to extricate myself from the situation, but Bella just held on more tightly. Realising with a start that my glasses weren't on my face, looking back down at Bella, I silently prayed my fidgeting hadn't woken her up yet.

When she just murmured and started breathing deeply once more, I breathed a sigh of relief. Wandlessly summoning my glasses that were sitting on that were on the bedside table, I tried to figure, out how we had gotten into this situation.

I was just glad I still had my shirt on, looking under covers; I noticed Bella only had a tank top and panties on and there was a lot of skin showing. At the sight of her creamy smooth skin, soft curves, rather nicely shaped and firm breasts pushing onto my chest, all blood from my brain threatened to rush south.

Breathe deeply, focus and figure what the fuck had happened since I got the call from Bella whilst in Seattle. Relaxing, I let the memory wash over me, whilst tightening my hold on her.

 _Arriving at Bella's, a little over an hour since I talked to her, I caught her as she was running from house, slipping on puddle on way, using my vampire reflexes, I was able to effortlessly catch her. Looking down at heart-shaped face I started to laugh at sight._

 _There was a sheepish smile, with a lot of red covering her cheeks, but her eyes were twinkling madly._

" _Oops" she said sheepishly_

 _Chuckling slightly, I pulled her upright and back into my embrace. I felt her soft hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer. Looking down and kissing her hair, feeling her smile face against my chest from my actions._

" _Hi" I murmured._

" _Hey" she said as softly as I did._

 _Stepping out of the embrace, she took my hand and dragged me into the house; where we went and sat down on the couch._

 _Her taking her usual spot on my shoulder, we clicked the TV on and the let soft sounds of a weekend movie wash over us._

" _Did you get what you needed done in Seattle?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen._

" _No, I have to get back next Saturday, but only for a couple of hours why?" I asked._

" _I missed you" she said so softly my heightened sense almost missed it._

" _I missed you too" I replied, feeling something tug at my heartstrings._

" _What did you need to do in Seattle anyway?" she asked looking up from my shoulder._

" _Just business" I replied vaguely._

 _Silence reigned for a few moments, before she sighed._

" _Your not going to tell me are you?" she said looking back at the TV._

" _No, not yet, but I have a feeling you will eventually find out" I mumbled out._

 _She turned her face and smiled at me._

" _Thanks for not lying to me" she said._

" _I'd never lie to you, I might not tell you something's, but I'll never lie" I replied looking down into her eyes._

 _Smiling up at me, she reached across and grabbed my hand and started rubbing semi-circles across the back of it. Looking back up at me from behind the hair that had fallen into her eyes she said softly "I know."_

 _And so we sat like that for hours, talking, laughing and delving deeper into our pasts. I knew she was slightly frustrated at my lack of information, but what was I supposed to say. "Yeah I spent seventy years training, in the seven days, then for two years I travelled the countryside killing every supporter of Voldemort and I was also turned into a half vampire, started drinking blood, killed the man who murdered my parents and was betrayed by a father like figure."_

 _Not exactly great conversation. So I told of how my parents were murdered by a mass-murder, the police stopped him and put him away, before he broke out in my fourth year. Any questions that were asked about school years beyond the end of my third were diverted and the subject changed._

 _I t was the same with any questions about the Cullen's. We both kept our secrets close to our chest._

 _At about 4.30 P.M. I realised I hadn't seen Charlie all day. Voicing my thoughts, I asked Bella "Hey Where's Charlie?"_

" _He went fishing, should be back" she said before hopping and grabbing my hand to pull me up._

" _What are you doing?" I asked._

" _Your helping me cook dinner again" she said with, dragging me into the kitchen._

" _Why?" I whined like a child, with a pout to go along with it getting up from the couch and following her into the kitchen._

 _Shielding her eyes playfully she replied "What are you five" snorting and shaking her head she continued "Your helping me, because you, unlike Charlie, can actually cook and just because I am female, doesn't mean I do everything, and since you're eating you can help cook."_

 _Sighing with defeat I started to help with the preparations for dinner. Half an hour later, we heard the front door open and Charlie's voice call out "Hey Bells, you home?"_

" _In the kitchen Dad" she yelled back, not taking her eyes off the stirring she was doing._

" _Hey I saw Harry's Impala, out the front is he..." he trailed off at the sight before him. I was bending over the oven, the getting the meatloaf out and I had a ridiculous pink apron on that Bella made me wear when I apparently said an off-hand comment about females and kitchens._

" _Hey Charlie, how was fishing?" I asked hoping he didn't say anything about my apron._

" _Harry" snort "what...What" chuckle "are you wearing?" he said trying the stifle his laughter._

 _Smiling brightly, I placed the meatloaf on the table before twirling lightly and saying "You like, I think it works well with my skin tone" with a straight face and overly female tone of voice._

 _This was the straw that broke the camels back as Charlie broke in guffaws of laughter, while Bella slapped upside the back of my head._

" _Charlie are you just going to stand and allow you r daughter to assault me, your police officer, protect me" I said indignantly._

 _Collapsing into a chair, Charlie was unable to talk, thanks to the laughter choking of his breathes. Dishing out dinner, Bella just winked at me and continued on what she was doing. Grumbling to myself I removed my apron, which made Charlie slap the table in laughter._

 _After Charlie calmed down, we all sat down to eat, me grumbling about pushy females, Charlie chuckling between laughs, getting out what sounded like pink and Bella just smiling the whole time. After dinner we all settled down in the living room with Charlie grabbing a beer on the way._

 _Feeling the urge to have a cold one, I asked "Hey Charlie, Can I have a beer?"_

 _This stopped his laugh short. "You realise you underage right?" he questioned strictly_

 _Rolling my eyes I replied "Yeah I know, but come on I'm eighteen next year and its not like haven't done it before."_

" _I'd let you have but, you have to drive, unless of course you stay the night?" he said, the last part jokingly. Both Bella and I looked at each other then smiled and turned back to Charlie ._

 _We questioned until he gave way and said I could stay the night, but I would be sleeping on the couch. After racing home and coming back with a rucksack with a change of clothes, we all settled down and started watching the movie together, a beer in one of my hands and Bella taking up the other shoulder._

 _At about 11.30 P.M, Charlie announced he was going to bed. He was getting up early tomorrow, to go fishing, while Bella and I hung out with Jake. I was looking forward to this, just me, Bella and Jake hanging out, and judging from Bella's, she was as well. After setting up my bed on the couch, Bella kissed my cheek and said goodbye._

 _Settling down for the night, I was almost asleep when I heard screaming from upstairs, racing up the stairs, I pushed the door open and sight fractured my heart. Bella was thrashing about calling for Edward, screaming for him not to leave her._

 _Acting quickly I, walked across the room, picking Bella up and rocking her slightly cooing in her ear and telling her everything would be ok. After a while, she calmed down and had snuggled up into my chest and fell into even breathing and hopefully a dreamless sleep._

 _Looking up at the doorway, I noticed Charlie standing in the doorway, watching me rock his daughter. Our eyes met and silent communication passed, we both loved Bella and we both wanted her safe and happy. Nodding his head, he silently closed the door._

 _It was now I realised I was falling in love the with girl I was rocking in my arms and there was another nothing I could do about, but neither did I want to. Even if she never felt the same way, I would always be watching, always protecting even if she didn't know about it and I would always be by her side, no matter her choices, I'd always be around._

Brining me out of these thoughts was Bella freezing and taking a deep breathe. Sighing I looked from the window, down into her wide brown eyes staring at me confusedly.

"You had a nightmare" I said in a way of explanation.

"Your the reason I could sleep aren't you?" she questioned, relaxing and laying her head back down on my chest.

"Yes" I said looking back out the window.

"Thank you" she mumbled into my chest.

"Anytime" I said remembering, my promises and the realisation I had as she was crying into my arms last night. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, I sighed rolled her off me, got up out of bed. Looking down at her, her sleep tousled hair, big brown eyes sparkling life and luscious lips smiling up at me, I smiled and said "I'm going to have a shower ok?"

Nodding her head she mumbled a positive response and went back to sleep. Taking one last look at her I walked over to my bag, grabbed it and walked out the door, intent on finding a hot cup of coffee and a very cold shower.

(BPOV)

As I watched Harry walk out the door and close it behind, I rolled over and screamed into the pillow. I remembered everything from last night, the nightmare, the feeling of despair, my screams and pit of despair I felt as I replayed my final meeting with Edward.

Hearing the shower turn on from across the hall, I sat up and thought what all that it meant. The waves had finally pulled beneath the rough surfaces of depression had finally caught me and I felt myself being bombarded by waves of despair. And then Harry was there, just like he was in the trees, wrapping his arms around and brining me back above the surface, to his warmth.

I didn't want to think about Edward or the evolving friendship I had with Harry. I was a broken house, the walls damaged, unfixable, unless Harry was there, he could fix my house and light a fire in the fireplace, brighter than I did with Edward.

You're only thankful for him, that's it, nothing more I told myself. Pushing all thoughts of Edward and Harry out of my mind, hearing the shower stop and footsteps heading down and all and the stairs I sighed and gathered my clothes, excited about the door I was about to have down in La Push.

(HPOV)

Stopping at the traffic lights on the main street of Forks, I felt rather light. Now I had come to terms with the feelings had been having for the Brunette sitting next to me, it was so much easier to deal with everything, and the world itself seemed brighter.

Though I wasn't in-love with her yet, if these feelings continued to develop, I would be inside of a very short period of time. What was it about her that made it so different to all my other encounters I had on my travels.

I was no novice to sex, but most of my dealings with woman were picking them up in bar, giving them a fake name and taking them back to my hotel for a night of passion and sex. But that's all it was, just sex.

I always felt more miserable after the encounters than before; sure they had made me forget for a time about my job and responsibilities, the war and the constant companion of death I travelled with all over England.

But with Bella, I found the component that had been missing, that spark, the connection you get from the opposite sex to make sex truly magical. Just the hugs and caresses, the holding hands, seemed to make my blood boil and my heart race.

But I was a realist. Bella was very much human, whilst I, though still ate food, had a beating heart and could do most of things humans can do, I was very much more than human. I drank from blood bags I had stolen from the Red Cross yesterday morning, hidden in my kitchen, still not willing to give it up, the strength it gave me. It was like an addiction.

Add to the fact that I moved faster than any human, could go toe-to-toe with a fully turned vamp and my skin was all but invulnerable, even if pierced, would heal over in a manner of seconds, I could hear a heart beat from five miles away and mix into the mix what I had been doing for last two years and yet again add to fact that I hadn't told her any of this things were very complicated.

Add to the fact it seemed she was in-love with another man, I felt like banging my head on the glass of my window. God I really needed a cigarette. It had five days since my last and to me that was a life time.

Snapping me out of these thoughts was Bella, tracing a pattern on the back of my hand. As the light turned green, she pulled my hand from the steering wheel and pulled it to her lap she continued trace something on the back of it, whilst I just enjoyed the feeling of her warmth, continued driving.

"How did you get these words, etched into the back of your hand?" she asked looking down at my hand. I froze, that's what she was looking, the scar from when Dolores Umbridge had made me carve _I must not tell lies_ into the back of my hand with her blood quill. Sighing, I turning to face her, keeping my eyes on the road. Driving was really no problem.

"Remember how I said I would never lie to you?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied, stopping her ministrations and looking at me.

"Ask me again when there are no walls between us" I said turning to face the road. I could still feel her nodding at me. As we passed the boundary into La Push, I smelt the unmistakable scent of a changeling. Shit, a fucking changeling, here. What the fuck was going on. Sighing one more time and damning my luck, I continued to drive towards La Push.

I used to want a normal life, in a small town, going to school and hanging out with friends and maybe finding a girlfriend. But got, when I try it shit gets fucked up. Sighing again and wishing for a cigarette once more I thought. God, life was so much simpler when I was just killing people.

Snorting at my thoughts and how morbid they had gotten, I missed the look Bella gave me when I wasn't looking.

(BPOV)

Pulling up to the Jake's house I was actually bouncing with excitement. Harry had become more withdrawn since we passed into La Pushes boundaries, adopting a brooding look I had never seen on his face.

Hopping out of the car and looking at the house that Jake lived in. It was a quaint little house, a tree dotting the yard, with leaves rustling around, the ground was muddy and there was a path, I assumed that Billy used, to get to the porch. Off the side of the house was a garage, I could see a garage where I assumed Jake worked on his car.

And on the porch stood Jake, smiling broadly. I never felt as happy as when either Jake or Harry smiled at me. Running up to him, I slipped on the ground and fell into the mud. Damn my sense of balance. I heard both Jake and Harry laughing at me. Looking up I saw Harry and Jake bumping fists and greeting each other, then standing next to each other, both with broad grins on their face.

"You know Bella when I said you can drop in anytime, I didn't you had to literally drop on flat on your ass" Jake said helping me.

Slapping his arm, I snarled out "I don't do it on purpose you know."

Laughing Harry shot at me "Could of fooled me, the amount of times you do it."

Shooting him a dark look, I brushed the mud off my pants I walked over to Jacob and hugged him.

"Hi Jake" I said cheerfully backing away "Your on my side now right?" shooting him my most charming smile.

Shaking his head at me, he walked over to Harry and stood next to him. "Nope, us males gotta stick together" he said bumping knuckles again with Harry.

"Too right, you should of seen what she made me do yesterday" Harry said shuddering at the memory of me putting a pink apron on him and making him run around the kitchen.

"But you looked pretty in Pink, don't you think Jake?" I questioned with a broad smile .

Turning to Harry he raised and said one word "Pink?" with an amused smile.

Frowning Harry quickly "I disavow all knowledge of me in anything pink" nodding firmly. Before I could say anything Harry said "So Jake lets see the rabbit" he said walking towards the shed with me explaining to Jake about Harry in the kitchen yesterday.

We spent all day in the garage, talking in the, goofing around and just hanging out, going briefly inside to grab lunch and some soft drink. Edward didn't even cross my mind once. At about 4.30 P.M we heard the voices of people walking up the path. Packing up his tools, Jake lead the way out to the others.

As we stood in the kitchen I felt Harry going stiff, looking back at him and then at the people in the standing there I froze. Billy and Charlie were there, talking with each other each had a beer in his hand. But what drew my eyes was one particular person standing there drew my eye. Sam Uley stood, staring daggers at Harry with a cold look on his face.

Walking over to us swiftly, not even caring he had drawn the attention of the every single person in the room, stopped in front of Harry.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Sam, a cold look of hatred on his face, and Harry while having a blank looking at his face, I could hear the tendon his hand muscles from his strain from squeezing his fist shut. I placed a reassuring hand on his arm and squeezed reassuring him I was there.

"You and I are going to have a talk now" Sam said, not even bothering to be polite. Nodding his head, Harry removed my hand from my arm and sent me a reassuring smile before walking out the door with Sam hot on his heals. What the hell was going on?

(HPOV)

Sam and I walked down the front of the house and made our way towards the beach. I kept one hand on my wand, and my eyes were trained on him. This was the changeling I smelled from earlier, and judging from the confused thoughts practically screaming at me.

I know he was confused. I was unique, I smelled of both vampire and human, while he didn't stink per say, he had more of a warning scent, telling me what he was, yet not scaring me away. We came to a stop on the beach and I walked towards the water, picked up pebbles and started skipping them, waiting for him to break the silence.

"What are you?" he said furiously, coming up beside me.

Turning my head slightly "Not completely human, much like yourself" I replied back.

"I'm more human than you, leach" he spat back at me, the trembling in his arms, indicating he was about to lose control.

"Take deep breathes, before you lose control" I said softly.

He looked at me, before closing his eyes and taking deep breathes and slowing his heart beat. Opening his eyes he looked at me again.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

Taking a seat on the sand, I indicated for him to sit, which he did. Taking a deep breathe I said "I'm only a half vampire."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Half vampire, how the hell did that happen?" he asked.

"That you don't need to know" I shot back.

"I have a right to" he answered back angrily.

"No you don't, I don't trust you with that information, but I will tell you other things" I said facing back to the water.

"Other things?" he said confusedly

"My physical attributes, what I'm capable of" I said looking back at him. He indicated for me to continue. Sighing I began.

"As I said I'm not a full vampire, I have some physical attributes, but I'm not completely turned all the way, I have their strength, speed, hearing, my skin can be pierced, but I heal as fast as you do, I can eat food, live off it, but blood give me greater strengths and I have a different venom to fully turned vamps."

"My kind of healing and what do you mean you have a different kind of venom?" he asked. He was still confused just not as much as he was.

"You're a changeling" I stated. "You, when reach the peak of puberty go through a rapid transformation, you grow to age of twenty- to twenty five physical years, then you develop a burning fever. Eventually, something will set you off and you transform to that of an overgrown animal and you will stay like that 'till you calm you mind" I said, looking at him through my glasses.

"You do not age until you stop transforming for a period of ten years, once you stop you will continue aging and die, you are also capable of what you call imprinting, its when chooses someone, and your whole life will become devoted to them. You will be whatever you want them to be, a lover, brother, father, uncle, whatever they need of you." I finished, noting the shocked look on his face.

"As for my venom, it will not kill, just incapacitated for a couple of hours" I finished with a sigh.

It took him a few moments to recover from the state of shock. Looking at me he asked just one question. "Do you wish my tribe harm?" he said giving me a hard look.

"No, in fact a propose a truce, we can go on each others lands, be allies and not enemies and I get help you guard not only your land but Forks as well from vampires and in return you'll let me continue on your land" I proposed.

He looked at me for a few moments, thinking things over, before standing and holding out his hand.

"Agreed" he said solemnly.

Taking his hand, I shook it firmly before cracking into a grin.

"And here I thought we were going to have to wrestle" I said jokingly.

Snorting he shot back "You wouldn't survive" sighing he continued "You know Jake, he will probably become one of us you know."

Sighing I nodded my head "I know."

"Do you know about the-"he tried to say before I cut him off.

"I'll find out eventually, just not from you," I replied cryptically before shaking my head "Come on, we've been gone a while and we don't want them thinking we killed each other." I said leading the back to the Black's house.

As I walked in to the house, I saw Billy, Jake, Bella and Charlie talking around the table. I smiled reassuringly, slipping into a seat, Sam on my left, Bella on my right. The night continuing on, as if nothing had happened, but I had gained a new ally and a new friend, if his invitation to meet his fiancé was any indication. Looking around the table at the smiling faces, I came to a shocking realisation.

These people were fast becoming a surrogate family to me, the kind of family I had wished on for on my lonely nights in England. But was it worth doing the things I had to do to get here. Taking a quick look at Bella face I decided yes, it was.

(BPOV)

We pulled to a stop outside my house and Harry cut the engine to the ignition. We sat in silence for a few moments before I hopped out the door, hearing Harry doing the same on his side. I walked a few steps up the path before stopping, turning and running into his arms.

I felt his arms pull me into a strong embrace, I breathed into his scent. "I don't want you to go" I mumbled into his chest.

"I have to" I head him say

"The nightmares will come back then" I said tearfully.

"No they won't, your stronger than you think, but if they do, you call me, anytime, and we'll talk" I heard him.

I wasn't strong, I was weak, whenever he wasn't around I fell apart, he kept me together. He kept me strong. He kept me whole.

"The dreams will pass in time" he said, raising his hand and cupping my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"You promise?" I asked like a small child.

"You have an inner strength you have never tapped into, fight the nightmares, I'll help but I won't do it for you" he said softly.

He said this with such conviction, such sincerity that I believed. I nodded firmly believing him, walking back into his arms gaining strength from him before stepping away from him. I can do this, Harry's believes I can, I'll trust him.

Stepping back from me, he looked at me for a few seconds before ducking his head and kissing my cheek. I felt a shock go through me, going from my cheek straight to my heart.

"If you need me, call me, but you can do this yourself, I'll fight beside but I won't for you" he murmured in my ear.

He pulled back, rubbed my cheek with his hand. He turned and got into his car and drove away with me standing in shock. None of Edward's kisses had done that to me before.

Chapter 6: Seeing Harry's House and Saying goodbye.

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics=Dream or flashback._

 _August-September_

The month passed, as things did whenever recovering from a shock event. Harry attended his classes growing more comfortable with Forks. He still kept his reflexes sharp, still trained to deadly efficiently.

The Unspeakables in Seattle were learning fast, they being the only contact he had with the magical world, other than the La Push pack and Harry wanted to keep it that way.

They were on good terms having dinner with himself, Bella, Charlie and Jake every Sunday night. Harry would come back at midnight and discuss topics and get the fine print for the new treaty. This only happened after Harry ate more than the whole pack put together and kept it all down. They still wished he stopped drinking blood, but he had cut down, but his smoking had increased dramatically.

Harry gained more friends at school. None of them were as good as Bella and Jake, but that didn't really matter. Harry had never had people who wanted to see him, just Harry. It came as a shock when this happened and they never wanted anything in return, just wanting to see him.

Harry spent almost all his time at either Jake's getting taught how to fix up a car while Bella laughed, or snuggling up with Bella and watching the ball game with Charlie. He only went home to sleep, and he didn't get much of it. The nightmares continued, he woke up screaming every night.

But with his vampire stamina he was able to hide it well, but he knew Bella suspected something was wrong. She didn't ask and he didn't tell.

Bella continued on with school, but the first week was the hardest. The screams waking Charlie, he held her while she talked on the phone with Harry, who, true his promise, always answered the phone after the second ring.

Bella started getting more distant from most of her friends at school, eating and talking only with Angela and Harry in the cafeteria, hanging out with Jake and Harry after school. The three vastly became best friends, Bella and Harry adopting Jake as a little brother, riling him by making him change the TV channel, saying he had to do it 'cause he was the youngest.

Bella grew stronger threw the month, her phone calls to Harry in the middle of nigh became less frequent only as the few as the nightmares she had, but she was learning to cope and they lessened in frequency and power they had over her.

She slowly accepted that, as Harry, Charlie and Jake would say, she was beautiful, both inside and out, growing more confident (but still as accident prone, much to Harry's amusement) with her looks and her body.

Harry's and Bella relationship deepened, but never going beyond friends, though there were a few close calls. They both knew they were attracted to each other, but both also knew she wasn't ready, but Harry didn't give up hope.

Though they appeared to be together, always holding hands, walking he would slip his arm over her shoulder and she would slips hers around his waste. It was comfort, nothing more, though neither told the other how their hearts would faster when they first touched (Harry never hearing hers above his.)

They both still had their secrets, both knowing what would happen if they were revealed and both scared of the others reaction. And so August rolled into September, the weather growing colder, they grew comfortable in their lives, Bella having two best friends and being closer to her father than she had ever been and gaining another father like figure in Billy.

Sunday 12th September 2009

(HPOV)

"You've never asked man" Harry shot at Jake.

"Come on man, you've stayed at mine so many times, I've given you have clothes and a dressing table in my room man, and don't you find it the least bit weird we've never seen your place?" Jake questioned sarcastically standing up from the engine he was working on the car.

Jake, Bella and I were in his garage and had been for the last four hours, the Impala parked in front of us, checking it over for anything wrong. I suppose there are perks to having a little brother who was a mechanic.

You did it again, called him your little brother. Checking his watch yet again, and sighing when he saw it was only 2.30 P.M.

I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around my chest, and I felt Bella laying her head on my back hearing my heart beat. "Is there a problem at your house Harry?" she questioned. Turning around in the embrace, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Kind of, the house was built in the fifties" I stated.

"So?" Jake said walking around from he was getting his drink and coming and standing right in front of us.

"So" I said sighing "the last time anyone has ever updated it was the seventies at latest"

"Meaning?" Jake drawled.

"You haven't fixed it up yet have you?" Bella half-stated, half asked looking up from my chest. Damn it, how the hell does she get inside my head so easily?

"No I haven't, I've been meaning to go shopping to get some stuff, but I never saw the point" I said sitting down on the stool, Bella taking her usual seat on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Why not man, I mean from what you told us you got the money for it?" Jake bending over the engine, pulling a spanner and tinkering with something in there. I shook my head and patted Bella up, she getting up swiftly and walking to the other side the garage. Shaking my head I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, draw one out and lit it, taking a deed breathe.

"I don't know why the hell you smoke, the things will kill you know" Bella said from her position on the opposite wall to me.

"I smoke because you and Jake make my hair grey too early" I shot back.

Snorting and shaking her head she said "You had those when you got here"

"Yeah man you did, how did you get those again?" Jake asked.

"You don't want to know" I mumbled to myself, but judging by the way Jake grew tense and Bella's eyes grew glassy with tears I'm guessing they had heard me. They had seen my back and my chest when we had spent a rare sunny day in Lap Push, the scars crisscrossing each other, barely leaving an area unblemished.

When they had seen them, I went to hurriedly put my shirt back on, but Bella had stopped me, she spent the next two hours tracing all the marks, her warm hands driving my body nuts. I as soon she was done, I went and jumped into the water.

Although fully turned vampires can't really feel the cold, I could, but only in extreme temperatures. When they asked about how I got them, I didn't want to lie to them, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't we go shopping man, we can get all new stuff, I mean you got money haven't you?" Jake questioned standing up from the car. Taking another deep breathe from my ciggie, I nodded at him.

"Yeah man, but if you guys haven't figured out yet, I don't know what I should get" I said.

"We'll come with you man, get you decent things, TV's and such, plus we can finally get you an IPod man" he said walking over to me and clapping me on the back "Won't we Bella?" Jake said turning his head to the girl in question.

She looked like a dear caught in headlights, both Jake and I knew about her fear of shopping, 'caused by someone named Alice.

Flicking the cigarette away, I walked around the car and stood in front of her and stuck out my bottom lip in the biggest pout I could manage "Please help this man go shopping, please."

She looked at me pained for a few moments before sighing and nodding her head she said "Fine" lowering her head for what was coming.

I rushed around the car and high-fived Jake "No-one can resist the pout of doom" I said rubbing my hands together, before both Jake and I started doing our evil laughs whenever we got Bella to agree to do something. The ideas were usually pretty insane, but this was pretty tame compared say to the whipped cream incident prank we played on her. She still hadn't forgiven us completely for that one.

Shaking her head at us and muttering "Idiots" she said "We're going to have check out you house before we go shopping, probably clear it out as well and get rid of all of the chunk, right?" she questioned me and walking to stand beside me.

"Yeah probably" I said thinking of, what was one of the first computers in the world in my study and wrapping an arm around Bella, she leaned into my shoulder, I heard of taking deep breathes of my scent.

"How about Bella and I come over on Wednesday after school, and we head back to mine, it's kind of hard to find unless you know where it is that cool with you two, we clear out all the junk and we can go shopping On Friday night?" I said. We all knew Sundays were a day on the Rez and Saturdays, well I wasn't exactly around.

They both agreed with and I went back to learning all about my baby, one of my two loves, my Impala, and the brunette currently standing to my left.

Wednesday 14th September 2009

(BPOV)

Harry and I pulled to a stop out the front of Jakes, Harry honked the horn and we waited for him. It looked like he was hanging out with Quill and Embry I saw Jake run out of the garage with his toolbox and into the house with them behind him.

We'd met them, but we weren't really close to them. It was pretty much just me, Harry and Jake, each of them meant something different to me.

Jake was like the little brother I had always wanted, big, cuddly and loveable, he was able to make me smile at the littlest things, even myself. Harry on the other hand, our relationship was far more complicated.

He was my protector, my best friend and at times I wished he was my lover. Yes, I had started seeing Harry in a more different light. Whilst at first I had depended on him, I grew stronger, more capable of handling things on my own and the need to have him around wane.

But it had changed, I no longer only needed him, but I wanted him in my life, I loved his hugs, the kisses on the cheeks, the touches and caresses, I longed to wake up beside him. But I knew I wasn't ready, I knew that whatever Harry and I have or will have, will probably be stronger than anything I had with Edward. And I didn't want to just replace Edward with Harry, I wanted Harry to have a piece of my heart all his own.

At first I had wished for Edward to return, for him to tell me that he loved me and he didn't mean it. But as the weeks went, I grew angry and bitter at him, how dare he make choices for me. But I knew deep down that, at the moment, if Edward came back right now, I would forgive him and I hated myself for that.

I wanted to reach the point where I knew with absolute certainty that I didn't love him, at least in that way anymore. When that day came, things were going to be very different between Harry and me.

I knew how Harry looked at me, it was almost like I could read his thoughts, see his thoughts as clear as day. He loved me; he loved me enough to drive over at 2.30 A.M. in morning and just talk and sit with me 'till I fell asleep after a particularly bad nightmare. I still had not seen his eyes, but I had a feeling that when I did, I would understand more about the man I was coming to love.

The back door of the car opening and Jake jumping in shook me from my thoughts. Jake reached over the seat and hugged me, before bumping knuckles with Harry.

"So we finally get to see the super secret hideaway of Harry Potter" Jake said like a little child, rubbing his hands together.

Turning in my seat and facing him I said with a smile "You make him seem like a spy" I said with a laugh, that was until I saw the uncomfortable look on Harry's face. A spy, he couldn't be a spy, could he?

Catching Jakes eye in the morning as we drove away from his house I noted the look in his eye. I wasn't the only who noticed the look that had overcome Harry's face.

As we turned onto the dirt road, the icy feeling that I hadn't felt in my heart had returned. No it wasn't possible? We had just turned onto the barely visible road that I knew lead to the Cullen's old house. Oh god, Harry couldn't live there could he?

My feelings must of shown on my face because Harry parked on the side of the dirt road. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest.

"Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"The Cullen's old house is on this road" I replied "do you...do you live there?" I stammered into his chest.

"No, I think that's the house next door to me, the one that looks abandoned" he murmured back, tightening his hold on me.

I felt Jake put his hand and start running it through my hair whenever I was having a bad day, whenever the memory of the Cullen's was too strong, he did that. I was so thankful for him. Making a choice, I knew I had to say goodbye to the memory of them. Looking Harry in then eye, followed by Jake I knew I could do this.

They both had understanding looks on their faces, they both knew the pain the Cullen', not only Edwards leaving had put me through.

"Could we stop there, just for a few moments?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure, whatever you want" Harry replied, with Jake nodding with him.

He unwrapped an arm from me and continued driving, with me still curled up into his side. I was thankful for them, I knew this was going to cause me more pain but I had to do it. I had to say goodbye to the family that had left me behind.

But I knew I could do it. I had a new family. One I knew wouldn't ever leave me behind like they did.

(HPOV)

We pulled to a stop outside the house I had noticed several days after I had arrived here. The weeds were overgrown, tall grass ran rampant in. The house itself was eerily quiet; you could hear the crickets chirping in the forest. I led the engine rumble, as Bella hopped out the of the car and she started to walk towards the house.

Jake and I shared a look at each other before we both hopped out and followed slightly behind her. She stopped about ten metres from the front door and peered in through the windows. You could see the sheet covered furniture from where we were.

I knew what she was doing, she was saying goodbye. She had been making remarkable progress, her looks of sadness and the nightmare becoming less and less frequent. But I knew this was causing her a large amount of pain.

She would be waking up with screams the next few nights, but she would stronger for it. I knew she had to say goodbye to them, if she didn't, she could never move on, always stuck in a limbo hoping for them to return.

I noticed she had bowed her head, her shoulders slumped and shaking. She was crying, and then I heard her, she screamed as loud as she could and dropped to her knee's, sobs breaking through her body. I walked up to her and crouched in front of her and cupped her cheek, tried to wipe the tears away for her face.

She jumped at me and tried to bury herself in my arms, I grabbed onto her, holding on to her tightly leading her stain my shirt with her tears. I looked up at Jake, over Bella's shoulder. We looked at each other, our eyes talking for us.

He nodded and turned around, keeping an eye and an ear out for any approaching cars or people. And so I crouched there, holding onto to Bella hearing her cries of despair for the family lost, my brother, his back turned, keeping vigil in case he was needed.

After what seemed like hours, her cries slowed to sniffles and I felt her pull back, trying to wipe her red eyes dry of her tears. Her blood-shot eyes stared at me for a few moments. Before she stood up, walked past me and looked at the house for a few moments.

She came back, took my hand and smiled a watery smile.

"Come on, there's nothing here anymore" she said.

Nodding my head, the wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my side. We walked over to Jake, who also put an arm over her shoulder as well and the three of us walked back to the car and hopped in.

Although Bella still had blood-shot eyes, I could see it in her eyes. She had finally let go of the Cullen's or almost all of them. There was still one she held out hope for, one I knew she still wished would return. And I wished she didn't.

(BPOV)

I could still feel the tears that threatened that to fall as we drove away from the Cullen's house, but I felt lighter. I would still miss you them, but I had accepted they were never going to come back. They had left me behind, but I would survive, I would grow stronger from it.

As the car pulled to a stop, I finally got a look at Harry's house and my eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Holy shit" breathed Jake.

Holy shit pretty much summed it up. It was similar to the Cullen's, three stories high, had glass windows for walls on the left hand side. It was very open and light, the right side painted a warm red. There was a building which I assumed was used to house his Impala, but it was too large for just one car, I had a feeling it was full of cars.

I suddenly realised that when Harry said he had money, he wasn't joking around.

Harry smiled at our shocked faces. He hoped out and walked around the car and opened the door, pulling me out by my hand.

"Welcome to my place" he said softly. I heard Jakes footsteps come up behind me. "If you live here, why do you spend so much time at our places man, your house is a palace" Jake said as we walked up to the front door.

"It's missing a key component though Jake" Harry said softly, unlocking the door and letting swing in, before facing us.

"What's that?" I asked softly.

"A family" he whispered softly before leading us in. I felt my heart break as Harry showed us around but I wasn't really paying attention.

Harry had told about his parent's murder and his godfather's death. Harry had no-one when he moved here, trying to escape the pain of his past. I still don't know what 'caused Harry to move four thousand miles from home.

Whenever I asked, he chuckled and with a warm look directed at me he said "I didn't move away from home, I finally found mine." Every time he said this, a feeling of happiness enveloped me. I knew he counted my father and Jake as family members of his family, but my place was always blurred.

As we looked around the house I saw what meant by having ancient technology. The TV was from the 50's was black and white and only had 3 channels, the computer took 30 mins to boot up and was in green and black with the only program being a typing program and a calculator.

"So you think we can get this place fixed up" he said, taking a seat on in the lounge, in front of the fire place.

"Yeah, but it is going to cost a lot" Jake said, taking the armchair on the right, while I sat next to Harry's left.

"How much you think?" he asked taking a sip of his beer he grabbed from the fridge.

"I don't know" Jake said with a thoughtful look on his face "probably at least twenty grand, minimum at least"

"That's nothing, not even a drop in my funds" he replied with a wave of his hand.

I started making lists, laughing at some of their more insane ideas for purchases which included a Jacuzzi. We had migrated to the deck Harry had on his back of his house, sitting around the table he had on the deck.

At about 6.30 P.M. Harry cooked us a delicious dinner with consisted of what he said was a traditional English dinner which he called 'bangers and mash.' We finally settled in the library, talking about everything we had to get for his house.

At 9.30 Jake received a call, telling him it was late and he had to come home. Reluctantly we all piled into the Impala, and headed to Jake's house.

(HPOV)

As we pulled up to Bella's house, the car was silent. We had just gotten back from La Push, dropping Jake off and saying a quick hi to Billy. I looked to my right and noted the fearful look on Bella's face as I parked.

"Do you want me come in for a couple of minutes'?" I questioned. She nodded her head and I followed her out of the car, and into the house. Charlie was there and after saying a quick hi we settled in the kitchen, me sitting at the table and she opposite me staring past me over my shoulder and out and window into the trees outside the window.

Looking at my watch I sighed. 11.30 P.M. I had to leave. Pouring the contents of my contents of my sink, I leaned forward on my hands. I felt her come up behind me and wrap her arms from my back. I knew she was delaying my leaving.

"Don't go" she mumbled into my jacket.

"I have to" I said, raising my hands and placing over hers that where holding onto my waist.

"Please, I already know its going to bad, please...I just need you here, I need you...just one night please, it's not breaking your rules" she begged.

"Charlie can help you" I said softly.

"Not like you can, please just once, stay" she mumbled, I could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes and wetting my jacket.

Sighing, turning and looking her tear-stained face, I replied "Fine, but you need to go to bed now, I'll sleep down here, if I hear anything, I'll come running" rubbing her cheek with my hand as I said this.

She smiled brightly at me, before kissing my cheek and running upstairs to bed. I sighed and turned back around. I heard Charlie's footsteps from behind me.

"Your staying, aren't you?" he questioned softly.

"Yes" I said turning around and facing him.

He looked at me in the eyes before saying "Why?"

"She finally said goodbye to Cullen's today" I said going to walk past him into the living room, but he grabbed my arm when I passed him.

"I've never said thank you for helping my daughter, Have I?" he questioned.

Looking sideways, I patted his arm that was grabbing onto my arm, "And you'll never have to" I said, walking into the lounge room, but not before hearing him utter a soft "I know."

Settling down on the couch, watching TV, I waited for the inevitable screams to start. At about 2.30 A.M., whilst I was watching a bad Segal movie I heard the tears and her moans. Sighing I made my way up the stairs, thinking it was going to be a long night.

Chapter 7: Shopping, the hero returns and A Run in.

HPOV=Harry

BPOV= Bella

 _Italics=Dream or flashback_

 _Thursday 15th September 2009_

 _(HPOV)_

 _Eleven Months Earlier_

" _Sherbet Lemon" I said to the gargoyle, before it started moving. Stepping onto the moving staircase, I walked up towards the headmaster's door. It was almost midnight, and I had taken checks to ensure I wouldn't be caught, checking the marauders map to make sure the halls were clear._

 _It was time for my monthly de-brief, I came in and gave Albus an overview of my actions. It had been a good month for Phoenix, but a truly horrible month for Harry. I had an office in the Dept. Of Mysteries, Croaker was constantly sending out into the field. I was his best agent_

 _It had been a little over six weeks since my turning, I had aged radically, I doubt my friends would even recognise me now, and in my last meeting with Albus, he told me of the Hallows and how important my wand was and how much of a monstrosity Tom had become. Horcruxes were truly the darkest magic._

 _I had tracked down two of the six Horcruxes, adding the diary to it and I only had four more to go. I had a lead on where Tom let Naigini feeding grounds and after this meeting I was going to attempt to intercept her after this meeting._

 _Knocking on the door, with Albus calling a soft "Enter" I walked into the office. It looked like it always did, the instruments whirling as usual, the occupants snoozing or pretending to, something them waking at my entrance. My weekly meetings were always explosive, explaining the unnatural deaths, why some masked hero had saved a group of muggles._

 _The minister, Scrigemour I think his name was, had no idea of my position; it was classified above top secret. Only two people in the world had regular contact with me and one of them were sitting me behind the desk looking at me over his half-moon spectacles, his hands fold and his chin resting on them sitting in the high back chair behind the desk._

" _Albus" I said in greeting. In the training, we had become quite close, spending seventy years constantly together will do that to people, he had become like an Uncle to me. We weren't as close as Croaker and I, but there was rarely an ulterior motive between us, unlike Croaker who I had the feeling was plotting something behind my back._

 _I knew in my heart it wasn't good, since finding out about the Horcruxes he had a new first, thinking that he could, change the spells and enchantments to make a person truly invincible._

 _I was already going to live forever so I didn't bother checking up on him. I didn't want to; he was delving deeper into the dark magic's then even Tom, using the ancient tomes of Merlin from my vault to assist in his research._

 _It scared me frankly. Shaking my head of these I looked back at Albus who still hadn't a word, since I walked into the office. He raised a hand and indicated the chair and I sat._

 _We stared at each other, both attempting legillgemency on each other like we always did. As usual neither found any cracks. Sighing he lowered his and took a breath breaking the connection between our minds._

" _Harry, it's nice to see you well, how have you been?" he questioned softly, looking back at me over my glasses, "You can remove the glasses, yours eyes do not disturb me"_

 _Sighing and smiling my thanks I removed them and placed them in my cloak pocket. "Thank you Albus, I do not get a chance to remove my glasses, seeing the world constantly through them can get quite annoying" I said._

" _I would understand, my boy" he said while chuckling._

" _Harry as usual I have a number of questions of your activities over the past month, if that is ok?" he questioned._

 _Nodding my head, I indicated for him to continue. He asked me about my activities, who I had 'questioned', I gave him some information which he was to pass onto the Order, attacks they could prevent, people currently being targeted._

 _I told him of my rescue of Amelia Bones, my recovery. He was sympathetic, he knew how much it took to go toe-to-toe with snakeface, of my recovery from the injuries from the duel. We talked of my appearances in the prophet as the guise of my call-sign 'Phoenix.'_

 _I questioned him of how Hogwarts was running, of my friends, their school marks. I scowled at when he told me of Ron's attempts to make Hermione jealous by the dating the buxom blonde Lavender Brown._

 _When we reached the discussion of the attack on Katie Bell, he finally asked me something he had been wanting to all meeting._

" _Draco Malfoy has gone missing, he didn't return from the Hogsmeade trip and his mother has been inquiring about him," he said taking his glasses off and rubbing them on his robe, "Did you have anything to do with it?" he questioned._

 _Sighing I nodded my head and replied "Yes, I did"_

 _Looking up at me he asked "Why?"_

" _I received Intel he was targeting you for assassination, I intervened" I replied coldly._

" _I see" he said, "where is he now?"_

" _He didn't survive the questioning, I pushed him too far and his heart gave out from the strain of my methods" I replied without a hint of remorse._

" _Why did you do this he could have been redeemed-" he started but I swiftly cut off him off._

" _He was a marked deatheater, and I saw how he 'proved his worth' to Tom" I said angrily._

" _He was coerced, surely you could of done something less drastic" he replied with a hint of anger._

" _He could of shown bravery, courage, he didn't have to do anything, and a poor thirteen year old girl paid the price" I said hotly "he raped and tortured an innocent person who couldn't even defend themselves, don't try to make me the regret my decisions."_

 _He looked at me for a few moments before his eyes turned sad._

" _I truly wish I had never agreed to training you" he said softly._

" _Why, I've protected and saved thousands of lives" I replied angrily. I didn't want to have this discussion again. Our methods differed, though our goals were the same. Albus only stunned, whilst I maimed and killed, making sure that when I put them down, they stayed down._

" _Killing hundreds of sentient creatures" he yelled at me._

 _Standing up and walking towards the window, I turned my face towards him and said "They were killers and rapists" I said before sighing lowering my head to my chest "they deserve to die."_

" _There other ways, imprisonment" he started, but I cut him off yet again._

" _Tom will just set them free, Albus when are you going to get this through your head" I said as I turned and faced him "these people, they don't care about your rules, your misguided sense redemption, they don't want to be saved by you, to them they believe in what they are doing their cause, when are you going you understand, the only good deatheater is a dead one" I finished passionately._

 _He looked at me for a few moments and lowering his head. "Is that how you justify what you do, lowering yourself to their level, killing and torturing as they do what will you do, Harry don't you see you becoming just like them" he said softly._

 _He thought I was becoming like them. Reeling as if I was just slapped my mouth tried to work furiously but no sound came out. He had just hit all my feelings like a nail on the head. I had thought at first thought that if saved lives it would balance out the equation, justifying my actions._

 _I knew what I they saw when they looked in my eyes, one clouded by the blood I drank. If I was in civilised company I would have been bothered by the looks, but most of the time I didn't care they saw the monster in me. It was the last thing they would ever see anyway._

 _I knew I was a monster, but to hear one the men who I trusted say I was like them, those animals was the most painful thing I had hear since Sirius death. I might of killed them, but they murdered innocent, defenceless people._

 _Walking swiftly over to do I wrenched it open angrily, putting my sunglasses on as I went I stopped and turned my head. "I might be a monster, but I am nothing, NOTHING, like them and you would do well to remember that" I said before walking swiftly down the stairs, slamming the door behind me, trying to stop the tears that were trying to fall._

Snapping my eyes open at the memory, I tried to slow my breathing and bring the pain back inside. I had a bad knot in my neck from where I had fallen asleep last night. Looking across the room I was thankful to see Bella sleeping. Getting up from the rocking chair, I walked swiftly over the window and looking out.

The memory I had just had been the last time I had seen Albus since the day I returned to Hogwarts, if we talked it was purely about the words, but his words had cut me deeply . Shutting my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose and taking deep breathes.

It was then I noticed the wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. Damn it. Crying was showing was showing weakness, something I swore I would never have again. Looking at my watch I noticed it was only 4.45 A.M.

After Bella had returned to sleep I had taken a seat on the chair and watched her and at some point I must have fallen asleep watching Bella. The sudden rustling of clothes, and the soft footsteps on the floor made me realise I wasn't the only one awake. I could feel she had come up behind, but she didn't say anything, didn't touch me, just stood behind me.

I felt her place a hand on my arm and slide it down into my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. Shaking my head, I looked down at floor. I felt her tugging at my hand and I hear her say "Come on, you need some sleep" pulling me towards the bed.

She sat down on the bed and pulled me down, me resting my head in her lap. She started to thread her hands through my hair, brushing it slightly. She went to remove my glasses, but I stoped her.

"Don't" I croaked out.

"OK, Harry, ok sleep now, rest, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" she said softly, "You've taken care of me, let me do the same for you."

And there on a cold Forks morning, lying there, in her lap, I finally let the tears fall, for the man who I had come to love, when he destroyed it saying the most hurtful things any one could possibly, with Bella rocking me gently, I eventually fell into much more peaceful slumber of a girl with soft, loving brown eyes and loving touches.

(BPOV)

Friday 16th September

As we pulled into the mall in Seattle, I was starting to get sick and tired of Jake and Harry harping on about my beloved truck.

"Look if you don't like it, then you can walk home alright" I said angrily.

Snorting and hopping out of the truck, Jake just tongue his out at me and replied "Seriously just I think that old lady actually flipped us off on the way here."

Glaring back at him, I came around and poked him in the chest "My truck is a senior citizen, so it some respect ok" I said.

I heard a snort from behind me and turned to face Harry who was shaking his head at me. "Seriously how can you drive that slow, god it took us hours to get here."

Giving him a dark look I marched off towards the entrance to the mall, hearing Jake and Harry insulting my truck, bantering back and forth.

It was about 6.30 P.M and we had just arrived in Seattle to get the equipment and furniture, I had insisted that we drove my truck here, stating it had more room for our purchases, we had picked up Jake from the rez and driven back to my house, leaving the Impala at my home.

It had taken us a little over three hours to get here, Jake and Harry complaining how my truck went. I loved my truck. It had attitude. But no they just had to keep insulting it.

"Seriously, next time we come to Seattle, we drive the Impala alright?" Harry said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, have you got the lists for everything we need to get?" I asked, still annoyed at him for what he said about my truck.

Harry had stopped inside of door looking around in shocked awe. I tried to notice what he was looking at but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. The mall had all the usual shops. Book shops, electronic stores, furniture stores, a food court, clothing stores and a cinema to the left. I couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's up man, you have never seen a mall before?" Jake said sarcastically.

"Not like this" he replied with a stutter.

Looking at him strangely for a few moments before shaking my head I focused why we were even there.

"Ok, we've gotta get this done, the mall closes in about four hours and we have to get this done" I said with a firm nod of my head, walking towards an electronics store with Harry and Jake following behind me.

The hours disappeared in a blur of stores, boutiques and laughter amongst us. Harry had bought almost anything he could get his hands on. He bought three TV's that cost $1000 each that would be delivered in a few days , state of the art stereo systems, entrainment systems, DVDs systems along with hundreds of DVDs of movies and TV shows, CDs of bands he liked, an IPod and three laptops much over to Jake and I's protests.

When we asked he said he had plenty money and he wanted to say thanks. Next came the clothes shops, after unloading and locking the boot so no-one could steal anything, Harry started buying designer jeans and shirts, jackets and hoodie's everything single piece of clothing imaginable but he had a good sense of style.

Unfornately he seemed to be channelling Alice, forcing me to try on clothes and buying the ones he liked and said looked good on me. Wearing a new outfit he had bought, noticing the lusty looks of many males and the glares from my male companions aimed towards them (rolling my eyes the whole way) we stopped in the food court.

Ordering our meals, already depositing our bags in my car we sat down at about 9.15 P.M.

"Harry man, thanks so much for the laptop man, but you didn't have to" Jake said, stuttering his thanks.

Taking a bit of his burger and waving his hand like it was nothing, he finished chewing and said "Trust me, it was nothing mate" he said.

Reaching down and grabbing his hand that was on the chair, I threaded my fingers through his.

"It wasn't nothing, but you didn't have to do it, we like you for you" I said looking at his sunglasses that he never took of, wishing I could see his eyes.

His ears turned a noticeable pink before he started babbling on about how thankful he was for us, before shutting his mouth with an audible click.

"I'm babbling aren't I?" he asked.

Indicating with fingers I held two fingers apart and said "Little bit" before erupting into giggles along with Jake when we noticed his look before burying his burning face, before he buried it into his arms. It was so funny to see him blush, it didn't happen often.

When our laughter finished Harry looked around, before spotting the cinema across from the food court.

"Hey, let's go see a movie, I heard there's a new Tarrantino movie?" he asked like a child. I all of suddenly wished I hadn't I had eaten so much. The movie was looked to be very gruesome and I had a very easily upset stomach.

"Yeah, man I love how our great minds think alike" Jake said.

"More like idiotic minds" I mumbled out, but I saw the glares they were giving. They double-pouted me and begged and nagged like children, I finally relented. As we were walking into the movie I saw Harry freeze on his way in. I looked at questionably, but he was tense.

"Bella I have to get my phone out of the car, I remembered I might be getting an important phone call" he said hurriedly.

Nodding my head I reached into my purse, pulled out the car keys, he was away before I could even say a word.

Jake came over from he with buying the tickets, popcorn and drinks he looked as confused as I felt.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I replied. Whatever it was about, it had nothing to do with his phone. I saw the bulge in his back pocket. As I walked into the movie and took a seat next to Jake I wondered what Harry was really up to?

(HPOV)

As I reached the front of the mall, I stopped and listened for the noise that attracted my attention as I was walking waiting for Jake to return for the chapters. " _Please... please don't do this"_ a female voice begged.

Using my vamp speed and stealth, closing in on the noise, pinpointing it to the loading dock behind the ball, I heard the ripping of clothe and a slap before I hear a male voice say " _Your going to love this you little whore."_

When I reached the point of the noises I almost lost control and snarled at the scene. An obese man had a girl pinned beneath him; his dick was just about to penetrate her. Using my vamp strength I lunged forward, pulled him off her and threw him into the metal fence. Noticing the girl was out was out from the slap he had delivered. Turning to face the slapper, he was getting up, zipping up his pants; I took a defensive stance in front of the woman.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing kid?" he snarled at me.

"Stoping someone who isn't man enough to get a woman with their consent raping an innocent girl" I shot back.

His face contorted into an ugly grimace, before he smiled ferally, he reached into his back pocket and pulled a switchblade, pushing a button, causing the blade to spring out. He took a few steps towards me and lunged with the knife.

Jumping out of the way, I grabbed his arm, brought it around behind his back and raise it up, hearing the snapping and dislocating of his collar bone, he fell to floor in a heap clutching his arm, moaning pitifully. I stood on his ankle and pushed down with my foot, hearing the satisfying crunch of his ankle bones breaking.

I punched him in the face, noting the satisfying crunch of cartilage; I broke his nose and knocked him out. As I reached down to break his neck I heard Bella's voice in my head. 'Don't do this' it said. A much darker voice said 'do it he deserves it.'

As the two voices raging inside my head started raging for each other, Bella's smiling face; I brought my head down the neck. He was coming to and I didn't want him to see what I was about to do.

Taking my wand and pointing it, I rolled him over and conjured a pair of handcuffs. Strapping them onto his wrist, before lying him face down, before I went to check on the girl. Pulling her panties up and fixing her clothes, repairing them with my magic.

Checking her pulse and breathing, noting she was fine, I went back over to the perpetrator. Conjuring another pair of handcuffs, I dragged him by the foot and chained him to the fence by his foot. Calling 911 I reported a disturbance behind the wall I jumped up to the roof and watched the proceedings.

I watched as the police officers came and waked the girl. She woke up screaming, it took them several minutes for them to convince her they police officers while the other one walked over to the man I had handcuffed or rather foot cuffed, to the fence.

He woke up screaming, but not in fear, but in pain, after all I do have the strength of a vampire (I seriously doubt he will ever gain full use of his right arm again). The ambulances and I drifted into the shadows, climbing down into the skylight and head towards the movies.

Taking a seat next to Bella, she must have noticed how tense I was, she pulled the armrest up and snuggled into my side and I thought back onto why I didn't kill him.

Whilst in England, I saw horror acts, Forks had show me the innocence of the world, Bella had shown me I didn't have to be a killer, even if she didn't know it, Bella was showing me that I didn't have to kill, that there were other ways. The man would most probably be sent to prison.

When and if he got out, I'd trail him around for a while. If he ever tried anything like that again, well I wouldn't be making the same mistake twice now would I.

Shaking my head yet again as the next man was blown up in a ridiculous manner, I realised Bella had become my conscious. Smiling down at her smiling face, which was pink from Jakes commentary on the movie, I thought I couldn't have asked for a better person for the job.

Saturday 17th September 2009

(BPOV)

Jake and I lay in his lounge room, both of us tinkering away at our brand new two thousand dollar laptops; we were laughing and joking around about the shopping trip. "I still can't believe Harry bought us these" Jake indicated the computer in front of him

Shrugging my shoulders, not taking my eyes off the screen, working on a English paper on Monday I replied "It's just his way, just who he is"

Jake too his eyes and looked at me. I kept looking at my screen. He finally said "You really like him don't you?" he questioned me softly.

I looked up, meeting his eyes, knowing that whatever my answer would be, he would never tell Harry, I nodded at my head.

Continuing to look at me he sighed and looked back at his screen saying "But you still love Edward don't you?"

My throat constricted, tears threatening to spill over. I nodded my yes and replied softly "Yes"

"Bella, I'm not trying to seem cruel but eventually you are going to have to let go of him?" he said moving to lay next to him.

"How?" I managed to get out before my tears started.

Sighing he looked at me. "When I was fourteen, I started to date a girl, it didn't work out and she left me heartbroken" he said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Once I realised I wanted to move on I went to the place where we first got together and you know what I did?" he questioned me.

"What?" I asked, needing to know, somehow I knew what he was going to tell me would help me let go of the last of the Cullen's I was hanging onto to.

"I burned her photo and said goodbye" he said looking me in the eye, before turning back looking back at his computer screen.

I thought over his words for several minutes, while working on my English paper. I knew the place I would have to do it. But I had no idea how no idea how to find the meadow, I knew that I would need help.

Hearing Harry's Impala I smiled, Harry was back. As I got back to window I thought, did I really want to leg go of Edward. Seeing Harry hop out start walking towards the house from my point at the window, I thought yes, I had something stronger waiting for me. With that thought I went over and opened the door to let Harry in.

(HPOV)

Sunday 18th September 2009

As I walked into Sam's house after receiving his phone call far too early in the morning I thought back on his cryptic message " _Harry we got a problem, get to my place now."_ That's _all_ he said before he hung up.

So now I stood in his living, watching him pacing back and forth, Emily already cooking breakfast and his pack scattered about the room. Sighing I walked into the room announcing my presence, walking up to Emily and kissing her scared cheek and turned to face Sam.

"Alright what the hell, is going on and what couldn't wait till tonight?" I questioned Sam. All the pack exchanged glances with each other before all looking at Sam.

"Three hours ago, a vampire tried to cross onto our land, we tried to kill her, but she got away" Sam said.

This was a shock. A Vampire, here, what the hell?

"You ever have seen her before?" I asked walking up to him.

Shaking his head and saying a "No we haven't but whoever it was, they were going straight for Forks"

"What the hell could they possibly want in Forks?" I questioned.

"We thought they might have been coming to talk to you" Sam replied, obviously confused.

"I never joined the vampire world, I doubt anyone even knows I exist outside of this room" I said not counting probably counting the whole wizarding world. But if they had found me they wouldn't send a Vampire, Croaker himself would come. Thinking over my options, I finally decided on one.

"I have a technique, it allows me to see into mind of a person, if you think of the vamp you saw I can see if I recognised her" I said bowing my head and waiting for the explosion.

"YOU CAN READ MINDS!" Sam yelled.

Shaking my head I replied "The mind is not an open book, it can't be opened at ones leisure and browsed, it is made of up of many layers if you think of her I can see her."

Sam, still obviously a little upset by my recent revelation, nodded his ok. Looking into and saying the incantation. Images and sights blurred across my minds eye until I saw the vampire in question.

Her walk was cat-like, I could tell this was one of the vamps that never settled in one place. She was dressed in ordinary gear, she had brilliant orange hair and branches and tree leaves through her hair. And her eyes, they were wild red, angry screeching at memory-Sam before running away from them.

Withdrawing, from Sam's mind I thought back on all the vampires I had met. I had never run across this ginger vampire female vampire before.

"I've never seen her before" I said softly.

"If you haven't seen her then why did you she come?" Emily said thoughtfully "What does she want in Forks?"

I thought over the question, why would she come here, did she pick my scent, was I expecting company and the one question that kept repeating in my head. What the hell could she possibly want in Forks?

Chapter 8: Motorbike, the Price of a Name, and the Request.

HPOV= Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics= Dream or flashback._

September 17th –September 30th

Since the meeting at Sam's place, Harry was tense, both Jake and Bella picked up on it. He snapped at people more, he was paler and he sometimes disappeared for days at a time and it seemed he wasn't sleeping. Bella was worried; she didn't know what she could do and Harry was growing more distant with each passing day.

The school had alerted Charlie; Harry had missed over a week of school from the 20th to the 25th. When he tried to talk to him Harry exploded. And left over four days ago, Billy, Jake, Bella and the pack all searched for him. Bella had to take the deliveries for his house; she had set it up to her and Harry's specifications.

Billy and Charlie had allowed Bella and Jake to remain at house to; Bella had taken Harry's the plasma TV and DVD and the desk with his laptop and internet connection there, with his sound system, his vast collection of music and movies taking up his shelves.

Harry was stressed out to the max, three days after his meeting with Sam, Reilly had come to him. Apparently he had lost three of his best Unspeakables, he asked Harry to take the assignment. A man was attempting to take over the oil fields in Alaska and had recruited the help of several wizards.

One man in particular, Carlos Santinagro. Santinagro was responsible for the deaths of over three hundred people, which had included twenty-two Aurors, thirty-two hit-wizards and the three Unspeakables Reilly had dispatched, but had failed the job.

He was taking out the targets with methodical ease and taking regulars accounts from his boss, who Reilly thought was a Muggle oil tycoon, but the CIA was after that, Carlos was the only target they were after

He was also going out on regular patrols, barely sleeping and feeding more and more from the blood-packets. He was also searching for the identity of the ginger female vampire. She had shown up three more times on patrol, he hid his scent and dispatched the pack to try to take her out.

Whoever she was, she wanted something in Forks badly and Harry had a feeling she would kill anything in her way. Two members had already been injured in the attempts to subdue her. Add to that his regular school, and his friends he tried to juggle everything but he was failing miserably.

He finally reached breaking point and snapped at Charlie, he decided to go out to his contacts in the Americas. He travelled to New York and met with several vampires he had relocated during the course of the war and who wanted nothing to with Tom.

None of them could recognise her and he was growing more depressed. He had left Forks on a bad not and he knew he was just delaying the inevitable confrontation he was going to have with Charlie and Bella.

He was afraid they would leave him too, think he was too much trouble more than he was worth and cut their losses. He knew what would happen if that happen there were only two options from him from there.

Harry returning to England, killing the man who betrayed him. This would of course attract the full wrath of the DMLE and they would hunt him down.

He would take Reilly's offer of employment, taking the most dangerous case until either he was retired or he was killed, the latter of the two being the bigger outcome

And so on the 29th of September Harry decided to fly home. He got the 10.30 P.M that would arrive in Seattle at airport at 12.30 A.M. in the morning. He had no idea what kind of shock when he arrived home.

Monday 30th September 2009

(BPOV)

 _I knew it was a dream. I was replaying the final meeting of Edward and I, he telling me he didn't want me anymore, I tried chasing him back suddenly a door stood in the tree's. Opening it and stepping through I came to a new scene, one I knew would never have thought of._

 _Edward and Harry were fighting back to back, Vampires flowing towards them in from the trees, swinging all around, jumping and attacking with unequalled ferocity. But both Harry and Edward were holding back the horde of undead._

 _All of a sudden Harry's sunglasses were knocked from his face and I saw his eyes for the first time. One was the most beautiful shade of emerald green, the other blood-red, the same colour of the vampire's he was fighting._

 _Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat, before his head was removed from his torso, blood spilling the ground and I started to scream._

Sitting upright in Harry's bed, breathing deeply I tried to steady my racing heart-beat. I could hear the soft patter of rain coming down the roof of Harry's house. It was a torrential downpour. A wall of rain ran across the window. The light glow of the fireplace from the other side of the room illuminated the darkened room.

Standing up and walking over to the table that sat in front of the table, she sat in the cushioned chair. She picked up Harry's first edition of Pride and Prejudice she started to read where I had left of.

It was two hours later I heard the faint roar of an engine. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, it read 1.30 A.M. I got up and hurried to window. I could still hear the roar of Harry's Impala, but she couldn't see anything, the moon and stars blocked out by clouds, the trees silent and yet the roar of the Impala growing louder, I didn't even notice the silent tears that were running down my face.

Suddenly, the headlights turned into my vision and the car tires squealed to a halt in front of the garage, the car just sitting there. I couldn't see Harry features, but his silhouette was clear. He shut the engine and hopped out his long trench coat billowing against the pounding rain and howling winds.

His walking was sluggish, as if weighed down by a bag of bricks. I sighed he still hadn't been sleeping. I got up and walked back over to the arm chair and sat down, waiting for Harry to walk through the bedroom door.

(HPOV)

Sighing I closed the door behind me. I didn't have the energy to turn on the light switch I could see just fine. I hadn't been this tired in months, since my exit from Britain. My magical core was directly tied into how much energy had.

Jumping around New York, barely eating and not drinking a single drop of blood was not good for me. I needed energy, but I couldn't be bothered opening my hidden fridge I installed, I just stumbled blindly up the stairs.

I wasn't looking forward so sleeping, the nightmares had been getting worse, and I hadn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks, since the night that Bella had fist seen my house. Walking into my bedroom I froze.

My senses were dampened, but I could still smell the scent of something in my room. The fire was crackling merrily away and sitting in one of the chairs beside, it was the most gorgeous sights I had ever seen. Bella was sitting there, in one of my shirts four sizes too big for her, her shapely legs poking out from beneath it. Looking up at me from her tear stained brown eyes I knew I had hurt her and I hated myself for it.

She got up and moved across the room swiftly and jumped into my arms, jarring my feet from the impact. She started sobbing into my chest; the only discernable thing I could make out was "Your home" over and over again.

Her legs gave out and I swiftly picked her up and carried her across to my bed as I did the night we met. When I sat down she burrowed even more deeply into my chest and just held onto me tightly.

After fifteen minutes past she looked up at me, as I stared into her eyes. Her hand started to tub my cheek and I leaned into.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

"Couple of days" I said softly almost falling asleep.

"I'm staying the night, Jake's down the hall, when you decided to take off we thought we'd stay here, good thing too otherwise all you new toys would be wet" trying her inject humour into the situation.

I chuckled slightly, and then we lapsed into comfortable silence. Until she decided to break it.

"I know you have nightmares" she mumbled, putting her face back into my chest.

"How?" I asked, looking over at the fireplace, the fire giving the room a twinkling light.

"You mumble in your sleep" she said.

Laughing I shot back at her "So do you."

We broke down into laughter for several, both on the cloud of Euphoria of being reunited. When the laughter died down, she got up and said "Go get ready for bed, I'll be waiting."

She lay back down in my queen sized bed and sighed. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, I grabbed my sleeping clothes and going about my nightly routine I walked back into my room and laid down on my side, facing Bella who was doing the same thing.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I whispered brokenly "I'm damaged Bella, things I've done, things I'm capable of doing, you would be disgusted if you ever knew everything" rolling on my side so my back faced her.

I felt her shift and thread her arms through my waist. "I don't care what you've done, it doesn't matter, and I've done something's I'm not too proud of either. As for the damaged part, well we're both a little fucked up now aren't we" she I said, using a rare curse word.

Chuckling I said "We are fucked up" turning around and lying on my back, Bella curling up on my side, putting her legs with mine, moulding into me. She fit perfectly, she was what I had been missing my whole life.

"As for why I care so much, it's probably same reason you do the things for me" she mumbled into my chest.

"I doubt that" I whispered,

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you" she whispered, getting up on her elbows and looking down at me.

"You still love Edward" I stated.

She looked absolutely stricken, we had barely any secrets; mine being what I was doing the last two years in England and hers, hiding the truth about the Cullen's from me. I knew what she wanted to, I wanted it too. But she still loved Edward and whilst she did, we could never work.

"I won't love him forever, I just...I just need you to be patient" she murmured out the tears falling "Just wait for me please" she begged.

Reaching up my hand, brushing a strand of her back behind her ears, I pulled her down to me, wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Always" I murmured "But for tonight I just need you to keep my nightmares away."

"Only if keep mine away" she whispered back.

"Deal' I whispered just as softly. And so I fell into the most peaceful sleep I had ever had, dreaming about the girl I had wrapped up in my arms, not knowing she was dreaming of me too.

(BPOV)

The sunlight was the thing that woke me from my slumber. I could hear the steady thump, thump of Harry's heart beat from where I lay on his chest. Opening my eyes, which were still blurred from sleep, I looked up at his face. He had fallen asleep first, almost instantly after our talk.

It was almost all out in the open now, how we felt for each other. But there were still walls between, I wanted to tear them down, destroy them, but I wasn't the only one who could make that choice. Looking over at his bedside clock I noticed the time.

Almost 2 O'clock and Harry was still sleeping strong. I knew I could get up, that Harry would be fine, so grabbing some clothes and toothbrush, and I went into his bathroom that was connected by the door next to the fire place.

Showered and dressed for the day I walked back into his room to see Harry had rolled over, to his stomach, his arm under the pillow. He had finally removed his glasses, but it had far too dark to see his eye colour and his eyelids were closed.

Walking around to the dressing table I picked up my phone, and flipped it open, that was when I heard the noises, an explosion and gunfire. Got was Jake playing Harry's Xbox 360 _again._ Kissing Harry on the forehead I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lounge, where Jake was playing what looked to Aliens getting blown up.

"Yeah, yeah take that I am the king, I am a god ha no-one can defy me" he sad seriously, eyes intent on the screen, mashing the buttons.

This brought about a fit of giggles which brought Jakes attention to me. "Hey sleeping beauty, I noticed the princes chariot is home, where is the lucky bastard?" he questioned pausing the game and stretching.

"He's upstairs, just try to keep it down would you, alright, I'm trying to get him to sleep" I said softly, stifling my giggles.

"Hmm ok" he said, and then he raised the control "hey you want to help me defend humanity from the evil covenant" he said. This brought about a bigger fit of giggles. Jake was such a kid, but that's why I loved him, he balanced me and Harry out.

Still giggling I shook my head. "No I'm going to call Charlie, tell him Harry's home" I said. "I already called Billy, he and Sam are going to come over at seven reckon we should just order in tonight" he relied back.

"Yeah, you, Sam and Harry would eat me out of house and home" I said. He looked at me, before shrugging his shoulders, nodding his head and went back to playing his game. Walking out onto his back deck I flipped open my phone and called Charlie's mobile.

" _Charlie Swan"_ he said

"Hey dad, it's Bella" I replied.

" _Bella what's wrong and why aren't you in school?_ " he questioned.

"Nothings wrong dad it's just..." I trailed off.

" _Just what_?" he asked.

"Harry's home" I whispered into mouthpiece.

" _About time, when did he get back_?" Dad asked, I heard him sigh. Dad had begun to thought of Harry as the son he never had, someone he could watch the balls games and have a beer with. I was thankful, I really hated baseball.

"Early this morning, he's still asleep, when I checked up on him" I relied.

" _Ok, so what do you want to do_?" he asked.

"Reckon you can come over, Sam and Billy are coming over at seven, and we're just going to order pizzas, we'll wake Harry up then" I asked.

" _Sure, I'll be over after work_ " he said. We quickly said our goodbyes, and hung up. I walked back into the lounge room. Jake was on his butt, looking through the DVDs.

"Can we watch something funny?" I asked before jumping onto the couch and giving my puppy dog eyes. Harry often said they would get me anything.

He looked at me and sighed "Yes, I'll chuck on the new Jim Carey movie."

We settled down on the couch, both more happy then we had been the previous, we laughed easier. Thinking back on everything that had happened since Edward's leaving, I couldn't believe what happened to me, if Harry hadn't found me in those woods, I shuddered to think of would have become of me. Shaking my head of these thoughts, I focused on the movie, watching it with my little brother waiting for the man upstairs to wake.

(HPOV)

Laughter was the thing that jarred me from my sleep. Sitting up quickly, I went for my gun and my wand that were always under my pillow. I started panicking, until I heard the voices. It was only my very odd family. Laughing at my own stupidity I looked over at my clock. Holy shit, it was just after eight in the evening. How the hell did I sleep for so long.

Getting off my bed, I dressed in a black muscle shirt and a black tracksuit pants I walked downstairs. I looked out my kitchen window and smiled at the sight. Jake and Sam where there, talking and gesturing wildly with their hands, laughing at each other. Charlie and Billy stood off to the side talking in soft whispers, a beer in their hands. Bella was standing there, wrapped in a dressing gown from one of the guest rooms.

Walking upstairs, I grabbed my cigarettes walked back downstairs (Charlie didn't care I smoked as long I didn't do it in his house, he actually thought it would kill me hahhahaha) I walked out onto the, everyone faltered but continued.

I walked up to Bella, put my arm around her waste and kissed the side of her head, leaning forward I took a sip of my beer and a drag of my cigarette.

"Your up" she whispered, still looking into the tree's.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

A clearing of some ones throat form behind us made us turn. Charlie stood behind us.

"Bella, could you leave me and Harry to talk?" he asked of Bella. She looked at me and I nodded my o k and she went and started talking to Jake and Sam.

I looked back over the tree's waiting for him to talk.

"What happened Harry?" he questioned me softly.

Shaking my head, I tried to think of a way to tell him, but I couldn't, not before I told Bella. "I'm just stressed out, school, and other stuff that's it"

"Why didn't you call?" he asked angrily.

"Honestly?" I asked looking him in the eyes, he nodded at me, looking back over at the tree's I sighed and continued "I'm not used having people care about my whereabouts and I thought..." I trailed.

"You thought we didn't either" he finished for me.

Nodding my head at him, I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"You rescued Bella, you've helped her, you've helped us become closer together, not only that, now you know the rules of baseball, I look forward to watching the games with you" he said, trying to make a joke out of it.

I chuckled at him; I knew how difficult it was for him to explain his feelings, saying I would be missed from the weekly baseball was his twisted way of saying he loved me.

"I wouldn't leave, I just...needed to get away for a while" I said.

"Where'd you go anyway?" he asked.

Deciding to tell some of the truth I replied "New York."

"NEW YORK, YOU WENT TO NEW YORK!" he said incredulously, this garnered the attention of everyone on the deck.

Finishing off my cigarette and flicking it off the balcony I chuckled at him and just said "Yeah, but its good to be home."

I walked over to Sam and Billy, asking for a quiet word with Sam we walked back into my house and up into my study, where I closed the door behind me.

"Has the vamp made another run yet?" I asked sitting behind my polished mahogany desk, my new computer sat atop it.

Sitting opposite me, in one of the chairs facing me, head he shook his head "No, we haven't seen her in a few days, did you find anything out in New York?"

"No, none of my contacts know her, we're going to have to just stop her ourselves" I said.

"How, she keeps changing strategy's, changing up her plans, she attacks at different times and we still haven't figured out what she wants with Forks" he said shaking his head.

I sighed. Damn it, I knew how I could get the name and her entire history. I could take the job from Reilly; the only problem with it would be I would become an active agent. He could keep ordering me to kill. As Sam and I continued brainstorming, I tried to figure out a way to find out what she wanted; not knowing at all, that what she wanted was standing on my deck, out the back of my house.

(BPOV)

Tuesday 1st October 2009

After dinner last night, I decided to stay the night, Jake as well. We stayed up until early in the morning, watching DVDs, Jake and Harry playing his new Xbox (they roped me into a game, but I failed miserably) we didn't get to bed 'till early this morning. We all slept in different rooms, but I chose the closest room to Harry.

It was my cars turn to be driven to school today (I ignored Harry's protests "We won't get to school 'till Thursday.") So after eating breakfast, we showered and changed, hopped in my truck and drove to school.

Harry was called into the principal's office by the second period of the day. He caught up to me while I was on my way to Spanish class. After explaining what the principal said, how if he missed so much as one more class this year, he wouldn't graduating the next year.

I made him swear he wouldn't skip any more school and that if he was having trouble, that he would come to me and let me help him. He agreed quickly after I threatened to cut all off all hugging privileges.

Neither us spoke of the conversation we had in his bed after he returned in the early hours of yesterday morning, but I knew he was thinking about it, I kept catching him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. It was all of I could think about.

Letting Harry get closer than Edward ever did, it scared the hell out of me. What if I trusted him and he turned around and broke my hear. I furiously pushed these thoughts away; Harry wasn't Edward, Harry had promised never to leave me and he had never broken one of his promises.

So now Harry and I were driving back towards my house, to drop our bags off and head to Jake's, he was really hopeless with his biology work and we had agreed to help him out. At the current time Harry and I were arguing about my truck...again.

"I'm just saying you should get a new one" he said for the thousandth time.

Rolling my eyes and stopping the car at the lights just outside of school I replied curtly "No and even if I wanted to, I don't have the money."

He looked out the window for a few moments before saying "I could buy you a car?"

"Absolutely not" I said, hoping to cut off his train of thought.

He looked back at me, before saying "Come on, I have more money than I know what to do with and its like you or Jake let me buy you anything."

"You don't need to Harry" I said, taking a sideways look at his face. He had gone back to looking out the window. We travelled in silence, until Harry all of a suddenly sat up.

"Bella pull the car over now" he said urgently.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Please just do it" he said back at me.

I parked the car on the side of the road and tried to figure out what was the going. I looked at Harry staring at to see him staring at something through the window. Following his line of sight, I saw what had caught Harry's eye. When I did, I brought my head and started banging my head on the wheel. I already knew Jake would agree with Harry that would be really cool.

On the corner stood two motorbikes, with sign that said for sale. They looked to be not in working, order, missing several pieces of engine underneath it. Harry hopped out of the car and walked across the street to check them out, with me following behind him.

He was bending over and looking over the them, mumbling to himself about what he need to fix them up. "You can't be serious, Harry, motorbikes are death-traps, we'll be scraping you off the side of the road if you actually fixed them up, if you ride the same way you drive" I replied grumply already knowing I would be taking them with us.

"Have you no faith in me?" he said with a sappy sad look.

"Not when your insane ideas are going to get you killed" I shot back.

Grabbing my hand, we walked in through the gate and up to the door, where Harry promptly rang the doorbell, with me grumbling about stupid teenage boys and their insane ideas of fun the whole way.

Footsteps could be heard, before the door was thrown open by a teenage boy who looked to be just starting puberty.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring up at us.

"How much for the bikes out front?" asked Harry excitedly.

"You know they don't run, Dad's had them for ages, mum finally got dad to get rid of them?" he questioned.

"I know, but how much?" Harry repeated.

He looked at us for several moments, before him saying "You can take them for free, mum really wants to get ride of them."

"Really you sure?" Harry questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah" he said.

"Can we take them now?" he asked even more excited than before. Great, I just knew he was going to rope me into this somehow. I had enough trouble staying on a flat surface, but riding one of them, I'd probably break my neck.

"Yeah you need any help?" the kid asked.

"Nah we'll be right" Harry said before hurrying back down the steps and out the gate, heading towards the bikes.

"Your friends a little strange, you know?" the kid said to me.

Shaking my head with a fond smile, watching Harry carry the bikes to the back of my truck I said "You have no idea."

Hopping back into my car, I looked at Harry. "Aren't you glad we drove my truck?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow after he had finished loading up the bikes.

He was literally bouncing in his seat with excitement. "Just hurry and drive, I want to get to Jake's fast."

Starting my car, I frowned at him. Even when my car was ferrying his stupid bikes, he wouldn't let up on it. Driving to La Push, I mumbled the whole way about ungrateful pricks and stupid idiotic ideas boys had from time to time.

(HPOV)

After pulling up at Jakes house, we quickly filled him in, Bella saying how much of a bad idea it was and how we were going to get ourselves killed. As I thought he was excited to help, stating friend of his had a motorbike, he would be able to have a look and tell us what we needed to do. Getting the bikes out of the car, we rolled them into his garage.

I knew they were missing key components, but Jake would be able tell me how much, so after laying them down in front of his rabbit he was building, he got his tools out and got to work. After about fifteen minutes he stood back up and walked over to us.

"Well, they only need a few parts each, but if we took them to a mechanic, it would take a fair bit to fix them up" Jake said, wiping his grease covered hands on a towel that he had thrown over his shoulder.

"Do we reckon we could buy the parts and fix them up ourselves?" Bella asked from beside me.

"We might not even have to buy them" Jake replied back.

I was a little confused. "If we don't have them now and we don't buy them, how the hell are supposed to fix them up?" I asked him.

"We go to the tip, we might get lucky, and even if we don't we can just buy the parts and fix them up here" he replied back.

Staring at the bikes for a few seconds I finally said "Alright, but you the get the other we fix up"

When I said Jake was about to continue I cut him off "Your going to be fixing them up, I'm also going to need someone to teach me how to ride man, we got a deal, I'll provide the parts and you can fix them up for me, it'd be a lot cheaper than going to a mechanic and getting ripped off."

Jake quickly agreed, we got to work, taking them apart and cleaning the parts, with Bella reading a book for school in Jake's car he was building, mumbling about idiotic boys. I snorted to myself; I was virtually invulnerable, only if I was hit with a killing curse or someone ripped me apart and burned me alive. But then again she didn't know that now did she.

Wednesday 2nd of October- Saturday 5th October 2009

(HPOV)

The school week passed uneventfully. I attended classes, got caught up on all my work I had missed, continued fixing up the bikes at Jakes house. I was spending as much time as possible with Bella because I knew when Saturday rolled around, I could be sent out into the field.

I had made my decision. I would start going out into the field, but I wouldn't kill them. I would capture them and bring them in, Reilly could do what he wanted with them, but I wouldn't be killing them. I had taken enough lives.

While I was in Seattle at work, Bella and Jake would be going to the tip and look for the parts at the tip, hopefully they would find some of the parts we would need, if not then we would have to order the parts.

Saturday 5th October 2009

I was sitting in my office in the Unspeakables field office, going over the training reports of an agent called 'Raven.' Filling out the report, giving my judgements I heard Reilly enter the office.

"About time you showed up" I said not looking up from my reports.

"Those vamp senses must really come in handy" Reilly stated.

Looking up from my work, I indicated for him to sit and started my weekly debrief. I explained how the Unspeakables were coming along, which ones I would recommend for active duty. As things were wrapping up, Reilly asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Have you thought about my request?" he questioned.

"I have" I replied shortly.

He stared at me for a few moments for asking "And your decision?"

"I will do the job, with a few provisions" I replied in my monotone voice.

"They are?" he asked looking me over.

"I want full, level three unrestricted access, I want to pick my own cases and I want to be able to run a few other things through the archives that have nothing to do with work" I said before continuing a deep breath "I won't kill, but I will capture them and deliver them personally to you."

He looked at me shocked for a few moments. He had only wanted me to take one man who others couldn't; I had just given him my skills to use and my word to deliver the prisoners directly to him. I knew what he would do to them.

"Agreed" he said breaking out of his shock. Waving his wand a file landed on my desk with a plane ticket and a passport. Looking at the ticket I sighed. It was for a midnight flight a next Friday night.

"You will catch a flight to Alaska, travel to a town called Denali and hook up with our agents we have on the inside" he said.

"Agents?" I questioned going over the file, memorising everything. "Yes apparently there is a coven of vampires that want to get rid of him, but don't have the strength to do it, they'll get you into his base" he said taking off his glasses and rubbing them "we also need you to make a report of them"

"Why?" I said still looking over the report. "They apparently, don't feed of humans and survive" he said. I looked up sharply at this. He was giving me a chance to find another way then feeding off the blood bags.

After going some more flight details, we sorted out the remaining kink s of my cover story. Bella was not going to like me leaving, but she was going to have to accept it. I needed that file of the identity of the vampire. I needed to protect my home.

(BPOV)

As Jake and I laid out the parts we had found in at the tip, we worked in silence, Jake working fast and expertly. He had grown about 3 foot in the last week and he was still going. Apparently he was going through a growth spurt; if he was he would end up bigger than seven foot.

At lunch, we stoped and sat in the kitchen, eating leftover pizza we had from last night. Harry was going to be in Seattle and wouldn't be home until this afternoon. I had reached my decision, I was going to do as Jake did and let go of Edward, but to do that I would need Jake's help.

"Jake I need a favour" I said softly.

He looked at me for a few moments before nodding his head at me.

"What you need Bella?" he questioned me.

"I need you help me find a meadow" I said looking him in the eye.

Chapter 9: The First Assignment and Meeting Jasper Hale.

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics=Dream or flashback_

Sunday October 6th-Thursday October 10th 2009

After Bella's revelation to Jake, he agreed to help, but since Bella didn't know where it was exactly would take some time to find, they put the idea on hold. Bella thought this was fine, she had held onto Edward for so long, she didn't know how she would feel if she finally let go of him.

A part of her didn't want to. She had been her first love, and to let go of him, to start exploring the depth of Harry's feelings with herself, it was the most terrifying thing since going to face James alone thinking she was going to die.

But there was a difference between Harry and Edward. The thing that had most thrilling about a relationship was she thought it was going to be forbidden, dangerous, he was a vampire he had lusted after blood, the element of him losing control and feeding from her, it was a bit of a thrill.

Add to the fact she thought they would be spending eternity together, never growing older and never dying.

Where Edward had been selfish and the only thing he wanted was her, sacrificing anything to keep her safe, she had come to realise this had been self destructive to the both of them. Sure he would kill to protect her, but willing to sacrifice her father for her when James had come to town to keep her safe, she had never told him that she had hated him for making that choice.

He was also dark, a killer while it had never bothered her, she had never come to think about what he had said, how he had killed the murders and the rapists, how he had become a monster's eyes he had never sounded that repentant. There was no real sign of guilt or remorse and whenever she had questioned him about it he would change the subject or just ignore the question.

But Harry was different; there was still that dangerous element around him, the same darkness that Edward was had, there was a hint of sadness, like whatever he did he wished he could change or take back.

I knew whatever his past was it as bad as Edwards, or worse his mumbles in his sleep whenever we slept at each others houses. But I also knew that Harry would never sacrifice my father for me. He would do whatever it took to protect us even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

He was also carefree, childlike. She had missed this, things with Edward were always a matter of life and death, or they arguing about her changing. Sure they had come to know each other, Harry had become her best friend, knowing her like she didn't even know herself and her him.

But as the week grew on he had grown distant again, sure they spent every single moment of their free time together, but there lines of sadness and the darkness in his mind was showing more and more on his face.

The week so far for Harry had not been much better. After he had agreed to take the case, he had handed over a photo of the vampire Sam and he had been chasing (using a pensieve and a special camera to get it) and handed to the boys in files to find the vamp.

They had said it was in the queue, but since it wasn't related to Unspeakable business, it would take at least a week to come up with a match. The paranoid part of Harry thought Reilly might of deliberately holding it back, keeping him on to make sure he didn't pull himself right off.

But he had pushed these thoughts aside knowing he would never do this. No he wasn't naive enough to think that the man cared about him; he was a valuable resource, training current and new Unspeakables.

Only two men were aware of Harry's existence in the magical govt. The first being Unspeakable Reilly who ran the field ops division of the Dept of Mysteries, the second being the Secretary of Magic who in turn answered to the president of the United States.

While in England the magical world had been a separate entity, it was fully intergraded into the muggle world here in the states. While in the England Unspeakables studied artefacts, whilst some actually did this, some it was only a cover for.

In America, the Aurors acted as police, Hit wizards were the army, Unspeakables were the equilvant of the FBI and the CIA combined. They had the Intel division, Research and Development (think Q branch from the 007 movies) and Field Ops. Only the Secretary of Magic was fully briefed on all their activities, even the agents had in the Field Ops were not aware of each others identity.

To get into Field Ops you had to be either transferred from another country or be in the either Auror's or the Hit Wizards. It was gruelling training, pushing people past their limits, but they were trained in all forms of both Magical and Muggle fighting techniques. While most Unspeakables in England were only trained in magical combat, Harry was trained by Croaker who spent twenty years in the Field Ops division, ten of which running it, he trained Harry like an American would be trained.

Add to the knowledge he gained from his apprenticeship under Albus Dumbledore, his half vampire status which boosted all his senses and magical core (as long as he either drank blood or ate regularly which was the reason for his bigger eating habits) and the books he gained from Merlins vault he was the most highly trained, finely tuned killing machine.

And so Harry spent the week going over everything in his head (he would be getting plans for the compound tomorrow) making sure he remembered the fighting styles, the large library of knowledge in his brain (Occulemncey helped great with this) he didn't even notice he wasn't talking as much or paying attention to school until Bella, Jake, Charlie, Billy and Sam called him on it at his dinner on Thursday night at his place.

Thursday 10th October.

(BPOV)

As we all sat out on the deck after dinner, I noticed that Harry was once again not looking at something, just staring out at space, like he had been for the last three days. Getting sick and tired I finally snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!?" I screamed at him. All conversation stopped and every head turned towards me. I could already feel the warmth of the my blush creeping up my face.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"Harry, what my daughter just so eloquently tired to ask ( my cheeks felt warmer from these words) she has a point, you've been distracted all week, what's the matter son?" Charlie asked politely.

He took a deep breathe and I already knew I wasn't going to like this.

"I'm going away on business tomorrow night" he said quietly.

We all looked at him strangely at these words. Business, what kind of business would require him to leave for the weekend.

"Where are you going?" I found myself asking.

He looked at me for a few minutes before sighing and saying "I can' say."

We all exploded at this, he was going away again, we didn't know where and he was telling us the night before. I could throttle him for this.

"Look alright I can't tell you what I'm doing or where I'm going, but I just need you to trust me, I'll be back on Sunday evening and everything will be fine , I'm not doing anything illegal, just doing some business outside of Forks alright, please just trust me" he pleaded with us.

We finally relented, Harry enjoying the night more as after this conversation, participating more in conversations, but I could tell it was all for just our benefit. Whatever he was going to be doing, it was going to be dangerous. I wished he wouldn't leave.

(HPOV)

I was sitting in the study waiting for Sam to return. Shortly after going into Sam's mind, we discovered I could tap into the telepathic link of the pack, which I had deemed the "pack chat" much to Sam's annoyance.

I had asked him to return back to my house after everyone else had left. I needed him to do me a favour, and I trusted no-one else with this. I was broken out of my thoughts by Sam entering my study. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite. Putting away my copy of "the Art of War" in my desk drawing.

"So, why did you need me to come back, it have something to do the with Vamp?" he questioned.

Shaking my head, I replied "No, I need you do me a favour?"

"Anything within reason" he sad

"Post one of you packs outside the Swan's house for the time I'm away?" I asked looking me in the eye.

"Why, I mean, I know you care about Bella, but there's no information to suggest she would even be a target, so why do you need me to do that?" he asked meeting my stair. We stayed like for a few before I sighed.

"It's so I'll know she be safe" I said avoiding looking at his face, staring at my hands on the table, "Your the only I can trust with this."

I chanced a look at his face, and then quickly averted my eyes. Damn it, why could I talk to Bella about things, open up and yet be embarrassed and uncomfortable with telling Sam he was the only I could trust with Bella's safety.

My head snapped up when I heard him blow into explosive laughter. He thought this was funny, god I'm going to rip his head off. Noticing the angry look on my face he stopped laughing and hurried to explain.

"Man you gotta appreciate the irony, we're mortal enemies and you just trusted me to guard the woman you love" he said before exploding into laughter again at both his thoughts and the massive blush spreading across my face.

"I am only a half-vampire and how the hell do you know the way I feel about Bella?" I questioned angrily, which only made him laugh harder. Calming down after a few minutes, he finally managed to get out "You mean how you felt about Bella was a secret?" he asked sarcastically.

"You are way too obvious, the only reason I know is because you look at Bella the same way I look at Emily" he said turning serious like only he could at a moments notice.

Wanting to get this conversation over and done with I quickly said "Ok, ok I'm in-love with her, so sue me, get you do this favour for me or not?"

Nodding his head at me he quickly said "Not a problem, I'll put Quill on it" mentioning the newest member of the pack before continuing on "Also, Jake's starting the process he just finished the first growth spurt, he'll be joining us inside of three months."

"You sure?" I asked. If Jake made the transformation then either I would either have to start using a hide-scent charm or tell him, the latter being the option as he would already know once he found the memories of our discussions.

"Yeah, don't worry once we explain he'll be fine with it" he reasoned.

"He's still going to be pissed I kept this from him" I said, thinking of a different person reactions to my secrets. I hadn't even told the pack my extra status as a wizard. Sighing as Sam said his goodbyes' I buried my face in my hands and thought god can't things get anymore complicated completely forgetting about Murphy's Law.

(BPOV)

Friday 11th October 2009

As the school day dragged on, I tried to will time to slow down. I didn't want to day to end. Harry explained that I would have to drive to school, as he was leaving directly for the airport after school. After pressuring him during trigonometry, I finally got his permission to stay at his house (I would be taking his bed, the smell would help me relax and not worry about what Harry was going to do) but Sam and Emily would be chaperoning me and Jake (who I had called at lunch to ask if he wanted to join me).

He had said jokingly it was so I wouldn't get any ideas of throwing parties, but we both knew why. So I would be safe whilst there. As we were walking down the steps to the parking lot he was explaining the rules yet again.

"Stay off the computer in the study, don't go into the locked door and don't make a mess" he said as we finally got to the asphalt of the parking lot.

Laughing all the way to the car I said "This all sounds so Alice in Wonderland." His only was response was a chuckle and the phrase "Beware the bottles that say drink me" making me laugh harder.

As we got to the car we both got silent, finally realising that it was time for our goodbyes. I sat on the boot of his Impala and we just stood there, looking at each other before he moved forward and hugged me fiercely, me holding on just tightly.

I felt his head turn into my neck and I felt his lips kiss it. A static shock seemed to carry down from there, making my heart race and tears pool at the corners of my eyes. I was scared, this wasn't like him, he was usually strong, and he never showed this strong emotion.

"I love you" he murmured so softly in my ear I nearly missed it. My heart stopped for a second before soaring "You... you love me?" I stuttered into his ear. I could feel him nodding against my neck. My heart all of a sudden dropped. I hadn't said goodbye to Edward yet.

Damn it all I thought. "I know you're not ready, but I just...I just need you know in case anything happens" said into my ear. I could feel myself reacting to his hot breath on my ear. I nodded into his neck. God I was scared now, as he separated from me and kissed my forehead, he drove away.

Whatever he was doing, he was risking his life to do it. As I drove home, I silently wondered what he was doing and why he was risking his life to do it?

(HPOV)

I was walking towards my office to get my new gear. Apparently the American ministry had far more money to develop new toys and I needed to get my gear. Reilly was to meet me in my office with it all and I found myself strangely.

The only gear I had gotten from Croaker was two wand Holsters and a Dragon hide robe. Although I was slightly scared, I found myself looking forward to my new toys (I felt like saying 'Potter, Harry Potter.')

As I opened my office, my bag with my clothes in it for the next few days swinging from my shoulder I found Reilly in there, with a rather long brief case. "Afternoon" I said smiling pleasantly.

"Your late" he said in a deadpan voice.

Sporting an apologetic look, putting the thoughts of Bella, Forks and everything but the mission out of my mind I replied a "sorry" before dumping my gear in on my desk.

"You won't need any of that, I've got you a packet a goodies all just for you" he said, unlocking the briefcase and turning the briefcase. "I always keep my sword I don't care what you say it was custom made, along with the knives they were soaked in basilisk venom and can cut through anything, vamps included" I said. But then I saw what was in the case and I felt my draw drop and I think I started to drool.

"This" he said, indicating the metre long briefcase "Is the standard Unspeakable case.

Sitting in the case was several items contained in black foam, a MP-5N with several magazines which I knew to be filled with to filed with hundreds of bullets, an oversized clip, with spells inserted in them. Sitting next them were two twin black M1911 pistol, with four magazines.

Next them sat four stun grenades, ten pounds of C4, a watch which looked to be the detonator, timers, two fragmentation grenades, and finishing it all off was what looked to be a black Kevlar vest.

Reilly picked up the MP-5N before saying "This is standard issue, the clips hold over three hundred bullets each, but since we packed so many bullets into them, we couldn't put killing curse into them, but you got reducto's which are just as good" he said before picking up a silencer and saying "silencer optional of course."

Placing it back into the case, he picked up and the two M1911 and said "These are for the vamps they got in there, using the spells takes took long, inside these clips" placing the guns down and holding up a glowing green magazine "is twelve killing curses, it was as many we could get into there, twelve killing curse per clip and in this one" now holding up a glowing orange one "are six fiendfyre, I know we only just go the formula right, this will burn and kill anything, vamp included."

Placing these back down he pointed out the wide array of grenades and explosives "Standard muggle technology, push the timer button on the watch to detonate the explosives and wait for the fireworks" he said grinning evilly.

Snapping out of my shock I pointed out the vest and asked "What's that?"

Looking at it he grinned even bigger.

"That is the latest in muggle and magical technology, its Kevlar amour, with dragon hide spread all through it, it will stop all gunfire and all spells bar a killing curse. It also has an in-built indivisibility booster, tied into your car" saying this he snapped the case shut and brought out a bag.

"Standard gear for the muggle army, all in black" throwing it all at me. "Think you got it all?" he asked. I nodded my head at him. He then threw a radio with a head piece. "Whats this for?" I asked.

"Satellite radio, when you get in place, put the earpiece in and you'll be contacted by me, I'll in the sit room, giving the sat footage" he replied. Going through all my gear, I found black boots, fatigues, a vest to go over my body armour and a bag to clip onto the back onto it.

Loading the clips, looking through the clips, I tested all the gear, checked the chambers of the guns and tested the radio. I nodded my head and said "I'm still keeping my blades" I stated. He nodded at me, and so I started towards and started towards the door.

"Wait there has been a couple of changes of plan" he said. I stopped at the door and sighed, I really don't like it when people change the plan at the last minute. People tend to die, that's why I prefer to work alone, and these vamps were already complicating the situation already.

"You won't be meeting the whole Clan of vamps their only sending one" he said handing over a file.

"Name?" I questioned looking at the on-file photo of the vamp I was to rendezvous with at Anchorage. It was taken in shopping centre, but it was blown up so only his face showed he was badly scared, something the humans would never have picked up on, and he had honey blonde hair. But his eyes were what shocked me. They weren't blood-red, but a warm amber colour.

"Jasper Hale" Reilly replied. I looked up at his face and saw him smiling, I might have found the solution to my blood problem.

After going over the last minute details with him, my entry plan, my escape plan, backups, going over the maps, apparently I would also be having satellite coverage (the Americans had somehow ensured they could see through wards) my cover name I left with my equipment shrinking it and putting it in my car keys (I left my old gear, bar my potions and syringes I would need) I drove to the airport at 11.30 P.M. for the twelve o'clock flight, Seattle-Anchorage.

As I sat into my window sit, staring at the ground as the plane I was going, I was thinking about everything, when my mind finally settles on Bella. I had finally said the words I had been feeling since my return from New York.

I was in-love with her and I had told her this. I wanted her to know in case anything went wrong with the mission; she would know how I felt. I prayed that the parking lot wouldn't be the last time I saw her, with these thoughts; I tried to get some shut eye. It was going to be a long weekend.

As I walked through the terminal, I spotted the vampire 'Jasper.' His face was the same in the picture, but it held a picture of extreme pain, the same amber eyes, he had scars crisscrossing his body, his body was lean and muscly, but not too much. He was also holding a sign that read 'James Evans.' Checking my face in the mirror (I had changed my hair color from that of Jet black to strawberry blonde and I had straitened it.

Walking swiftly up to Jasper (ignoring the vampire side of me screaming out danger at the sight of his scars dodging people, I stood in front of him. I knew his sense would pick out my scars that humans couldn't. We stood in silence, passengers from airplanes passing us, but we didn't pay any attention, evaluating each other. I broke the silence first.

"Jasper Hale?" I questioned.

He nodded at me and responded with "James Evans." We didn't move, until he held his scar covered for me to shake. I took it, smiling pleasantly at him. "It's good to meet, I hope you can do what your predecessors can't" he said and my smiled disappeared. I didn't know them, but they were my fellow agents. They deserved some respect.

"Trust me I will" I responded. He nodded his head and led the way out of the airport, to a car he had parked in the second floor parking garage. It was a massive jeep, obviously well used with flood lights and a large grill.

"How long will it take to get to the base?" I asked. The compound was set up much like a base, there were sleeping quarters, a helipad, with a Huey Black Hack there and about forty armed guards, ten of which were vampires. I really hoped I wouldn't have to kill any of them.

"We should get there by sunrise, your lucky the vampires there are going hunting early tomorrow night and won't get back 'till morning" he said popping the boot. I placed the bags I had enlarged after getting through security. Jasper wasn't aware of magic, only the clan leader was allowed to know and he wasn't it, the mans named Carlisle or something like that.

"I'm not lucky, we already had some Intel suggesting this from the some other sources" I stated getting into the passenger side door.

"Well, I hope you are good, those men with the strange ability's are extremely powerful, powerful enough to stop a vamp" he said starting the engine and drove out of the airport towards the objective.

We travelled in silence, travelling out of the city and towards the base, watching the countryside blur past in a wash of snow and tree's.

At about 3.30 A.M I decided to stop going over the lists and try to get to know the vamp who was so cold and was currently driving the car. It was good to know his motives.

Starting with the easiest question I thought would be the simplest I asked "Why did you Clan decide not to come?"

He looked sideways at me for a few moments before answering "My _family"_ stressing the word "didn't come for a simple."

"And that is?" I asked my curiosity spiked.

"My wife didn't see you" he stated simply liked it answered it the question. This answer just confused me.

"Didn't see me?" I asked with frustration, was this vamp unmentally balanced or something.

He nodded his at me "She can see the future" he stated simply. Shit, I hated seers; the last one I met had cursed me all my life, bloody Trelawney and her stupid prophecy. But this did explain a few things. Albus had all theorized that seers would never be able to see my future, since I was neither dead nor alive only half way in between.

"Ah that explains it" I stated.

"It does?" he asked.

"Yes" I said nodding my head "they didn't know whether this mission would end like the others, so they sent the most battle hardened one in your family, am I right?"

"How did you know I'm the most battle hardened?" he asked looking at the road ahead. I sighed, this would be complicated. "I can see your scars" I replied back.

He looked at me shocked. Humans wouldn't be able to pick up on them, but I could see every crescent mooned scar on his visible skin. I don't know how his wife didn't squirm away from his touch.

"How?" he questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not what I would appear" I answered back. Thinking about one of the things I wanted to know I followed up that statement with "How are your eyes not red?"

"My family are vegetarians, we feed off of animals" he said snapping out of his shock. Animal blood, I had never thought of that before, it could replace the bags I had at home.

"And it works?" I asked not believing my ears; I wouldn't have to keep seeing the flashes of the people from the blood bags.

"Thank you" I whispered. He just looked at me curiously for a few seconds before facing back to the road. We travelled in silence the rest of the way in silence.

Saturday 12th October 2009

We had arrived at the designated staging point just after sunrise; it was a cliff facing the base. I had wandlessy cast a scent charm on him. Standing on the cliff, I pulled out my binoculars and surveyed the area. The base was about four hundred metres across by two hundred metres.

The sun had just come up and was illuminating the base giving me a perfect view. In most northern part of the base was the barracks, men were milling about, roads connected everything, bonfires lit, soldiers were keeping busy smoking and going about their business.

In the centre stood a manor like building compared the barracks, it had a helicopter there sitting atop it. It was four stories high and was made of concrete, had windows all through it and was painted white.

It was all surrounded by a wall, forty metres high. Pushing the button the side to detect wards, I saw motion detecting charms on the walls, anti-portkey and apparition wards covering the whole base. Other than that it was fairly simple.

Putting the binoculars away I walked back over to the car and sat in passenger seat. "Looks fairly simple" I said to Jasper, closing my eyes.

"That's what the others of your organisation said and they were killed" Jasper stated angrily before continuing on "and who the hell are you people, my family watched the last one, he was able to turn invisible, Carlisle said he couldn't tell us, so I'm asking you, who the hell are you!"

I looked at him sideways through my glasses for a few seconds before saying "I'm a friend, I'll get ride of them for you."

"I hope for your sake, you make it" he said, turning to look out the window.

"So do I" I said closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep, not noticing the pity gaze Jasper gave me.

The sun had just gone down when I had awakened. "It's time" I stated opening the door and stepping out into the snow and walking back to the boot of the jeep., it was pitch black to the human eyes but I could see clearly.

Opening it, I pulled the bag towards me first. I stripped down to my boxers, not seeing the look of absolute that appeared on his face when he saw all my scars.

Putting on the pants first, slipping on the socks and boots lacing them tight and slipping a knife into each of them. I put on the black wife beater before opening the case reaching in and slipping on the armour, putting the vest on over the top.

"What do you need me to do?" Jasper asked quietly.

I looked at him for a moment before pulling out a map and laying it across the bag, pointing to a point kilometres to the south.

"After I'm geared up go here and wait for me" I said rolling up the map "If I'm not there by dawn leave and get your family out of the area."

"Why?" he asked, as I put the silencer onto one of my hand guns, before slipping in a Killing curse clip. Looking at him I said "Your family will be endanger and if I'm not there that means I'm dead, so get them out if you want them to survive."

"How will I know it's you?" he asked.

Looking at him I replied "Trust me, you'll know"

He nodded at me, with a solemn look on his face. Picking my other handgun I put in the fiendfyre clip, before putting on the silencer. Checking them both, I slipped them into my holsters on each leg, my wand holsters were to be strapped to my wrists.

Picking up the MP-5 I smacked a clip and cocked the barrel, before sliding the strap over my shoulder, withdrawing the shoulder stabiliser. Letting it rest there, I picked up my remaining knife and put it into the holder at the small of my back.

Putting the bag onto my back, slipped the C4 and put in a receiver, slipping the watch onto my wrist, taking my old and throwing in the back of the jeep. I put took the radio and clipped to the top of vest. I didn't put the earpiece in yet though, Jasper was still watching me.

I put the grenades I had and put into the vest, slipping on my wand holsters, putting the potions I had into the small pouch on my side before lastly slipping my sword in the slot on my vest. Now fully geared up I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Bonfires were here and there, guards patrolling the perimeter smoking cigarettes here and there.

Looking back at Jasper he didn't look shocked, though he was looking at my katana with interest. "Go, I'll meet you at the point we agreed on" I stated in my Unspeakable voice. Harry Potter was gone, in his place stood Phoenix, the killer vampire's death eaters and dark creatures who had worked for Tom's forces feared.

After hearing the car disappear, I waited fifteen minutes before slipping in my ear piece.

"Phoenix online" I stated into the mouthpiece.

"Confirmed Phoenix, Nest reads you, stand by for go" I heard Reilly say in my ear.

A few minutes ticked by before I heard Reilly's voice over my earpiece.

"Phoenix, Nest has sat online and we have been given a go, you have a green light, Operation Night fall is a go, proceed when ready" he said.

"Night fall commencing at 1800 hours" I said before taking a deep breathe and leaping off the cliff, silencing my boots as I fell.

I was on the third floor and I had passed several guards already, being guided by Nest (codeword for Field Ops HQ.) The building was as plain on the inside as it was in the outside. The plan for the mission had gone exactly as he had planned for it, which just gave him a bad feeling. Something always went wrong.

The plan had been to deactivate the motion charms and leap the wall, placing the C4 at the base and proceeding to the building. After I had secured the prisoner, I was to take him to the helicopter and fly us both the meet Jasper at the rendezvous point.

The C4 would be set off as I started the engines and we would fly to Jasper, take the prisoner to the airstrip waiting at the airstrip and fly back to Seattle. But from my experience, nothing ever went according to plan and Harry had a feeling things were about to go south badly, and he knew when they did he would be breaking the promise he had made to himself.

As I hid in the shadows I checked my watch. 1945 it read, I had plenty of time. I was currently hidden in a room, wanting to make sure I got the room of my target right. Stretching out my senses I searched for all magic users. There ten, five on the grounds and five in here. Most of them were on the level of Draco Malfoy common thugs, but the one two doors from me shone a lot brighter.

It held the same strength of someone on Bellatrix Lestrange's magical power. Making sure there no patrols coming I slipped out the door and down the hall, stopping outside the room. Lowering my MP-5 to rest against my chest, I snapped my wrist and my Phoenix tailed feather into my wrist, cast a silencing charm around the room and slipped inside.

The office was Spartan, a desk, filing cabinets behind it, with a map of Alaska on the left wall. He the chair was currently turned away from me. Getting his attention I whistled shrilly, making the chair swivel around, I quickly sent a "stupefy" against him, but to my shock it bounced away. He smiled grimly at me before reaching for his wand.

I quickly raised the MP-5 aiming for a shoulder wound. The bullet entered his arm, then the spell activated. His arm was blown to pieces, bone muscle and blood spraying the office, staining the window behind him. He fell to the ground writhing in agony,

I quickly rushed to him and started to cast healing charms on the remains of his l, stopping the bleeding and numbing the area.

"So the American's sent another Unspeakable after me did they, unless your the one I'm looking for, we'll just kill you two" he snarled at me in a British accent. This stoped my work short, what the hell, no it couldn't be.

Sitting him in the chair I decided to have a little chat. After I got him settled, I sat on the table, pulling the knife from behind me. "Your going to tell me what I want "I said waving the knife in his face "its just matter of how much pain your willing to give before you tell me"

"You'll never break me in time, my guards check the office and they're due back in five minutes" he snarled at me. Looking him in the eyes for a few moments, I realised I couldn't, this man was trained to withhold information.

Reaching into my pack on my side, I pulled a syringe and filled it with a modified version of veritaserum. Tapping it to get rid of air bubbles, I jabbed it into his arm I snarled "This will loosen your tongue."

Waiting for a few seconds before his eyes glazed over, I knew he was ready for questioning.

"Name?" I asked

"John Brooner" he said. What the fuck, the file said his name was Santinagro? If this wasn't him where the fuck was he, we only had the vamps.

"Who is Carlos Santinagro?" I asked.

"I am"

"What do you mean, you are?"

"Carlos is my cover name; it was designated for the mission"

"Who do you really work?"

"Head Unspeakable Croaker" he said, starting to convulse.

"Why were you sent here?"

"To start activities under the guise of working for a muggle, attract the attention of the Unspeakables?"

"To capture a renegade agent"

"Who?"

"His call sign was Phoenix, but his real name is Harry Potter"

"Why?"

"Unknown, I was just to capture him"

"Just capture? Not kill?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Croaker wants him alive"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I am just to capture him" he starting before the convulsions got worse and his back arch I heard his spine. Shit I had pushed him too far, the oaths he had made killing him. I heard the sudden buzzing, before red lights starting buzzing.

"Fuck" I said kicking him from the chair. I could already hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Phoenix, what the hell happened we got all heat signatures moving inside, the closest two coming around the hall?" I heard Reilly say on the earpiece.

"Requesting radio silence" I said before the doors to the office and two man rushed in. I raised the MP-5 and took aim, firing off a quick burst at both. All bullets hit their targets, the men exploding.

I quickly tapped the detonator on the watch and heard the explosions, sensing it took out one of the wizards. Things had just got ass on head and now I would have to shoot my way to the helicopter before the fucking vamps got back, I didn't even think about the men I just killed,

I quickly summoned all the paperwork and put into the bag, before ripping a grenade off my vest and through it through the open door, four people had just entered the corridor I ducked behind the desk.

I heard the grenade explode, hearing the screams of the men outside. I quickly rushed into the corridor; MP-5 lowered, snapped my pistols and held one in both hands, killing the four more men, two on eachside who had just come into the corridor. I still had ten bullets left from the gun with the killing curses, four more in the fiendfyre one.

Rushing right, past the screaming corpse that was slowly burning alive, I kicked the door to the stairs. I was on the third floor and I could hair the pilot coming down the stairs. Using my vamp speed, I pulled a knife from my boot and through it into the man, he came tumbling down the stairs.

I could sense the vampires had heard the alert, they probably had radios and they were currently rushing towards the base, I had five minutes before they could here. Rushing up the stairs, pulling the knife out of the pilot, I kicked open the door to roof and threw another grenade down the stair well, hearing it go off and the screams, I smelt the blood and quashed the part of me that wanted to feast on it.

Rushing to the helicopter, I opened the door and started the engines before hopping out, raising my Mp-5 and cutting down another four soldiers that had just stormed through the doors. The chopper blades started blurring above me.

I had to wait, it wouldn't be up to speed, and I needed at least three for it to be ready to fly. Raising my hand I shot a blasting curse at the door way, seeling that way off. All of a sudden, ten figures flew onto the rooftop. The vampires had arrived and they were pissed. I quickly fired off four shots off the fiendfyre gun before the gun clip went dry, taking out three.

I tossed my gun away, before taking aim at the one that was rushing at me from the right, hitting him in the head and seeing the tell tail green light that erupted he dropped to the floor dead, but I didn't have time celebrate, I was smashed buy a fist and I flew into a wall I had collapsed., my drops flying out of my hands, I heard the crack of the wall and two of my ribs.

Rolling over, I stood slowly facing the six remaining vampires. All their beautiful faces and blood red eyes had rage in them. They were newborns, probably humans turned for the mission. It would make the fight easier, they had little experience, where had a lot a more.

"It seems you are strong for a human" the one on the farthest left.

Smiling ferally at him, I removed my glasses and I reached behind my back and draw my sword with my left hand, snapping the elder wand into my right hand before cracking my neck and rushed the one had just talked, decapitating him, flicking my wand I started to burn the remains.

Turning to face the others, whose faces were frozen in shock, before the one closest to me snarled at me, throwing a punch, I dodged it before I sliced him from shoulder to hip in half and lit him on fire too.

Six down, four to go I thought. Facing the others we slowly started to circle each other, like wolves circling their prey. We locked eyes for a moment, all standing stock still, before the farthest on my right feinted, I felt a kick to my leg, I fell to knee's, just in time to raise my sword, cutting off the leg that was destined for my head, its owner now screaming in agony before I sliced his head off, not have time to light him of fire, the remaining three.

The helicopter blades were now going in full swing, billowing snow all across the roof, as I fought the remaining vampires. All of a sudden one of them grabbed my sword hand before twisting it around and putting it through my chest, piercing a lung. Screaming in agony I quickly cast a cutting curse and took his head from his body.

I fell to my knee, sword through my chest as the final vampire walked calmly up to me. He stood in front of me for seconds, before raising a fist to strike the killing blow. Seeing the gun to my left I quickly summoned it and shot him through the chest faster than even he could blink.

Lowering the gun, I grabbed the handle of the sword, before gritting my teeth and pulling it through my chest, roaring in pain. Once it was out, I used it to help me to my feet and walking to the now fully roaring helicopter.

Sitting in the passenger seat, I calmly wiped my blade, reloaded my guns and put everything in the seat next to me. Once that was done I twisted the throttle and roared upwards and turning south, injecting myself with blood to help my body rejuvenate. I flew towards the meet with Jasper, trying to ignore the pain from my wounds and thinking over all the information I had gathered.

Halfway to the meet, I activated my radio and called base.

"Target dead mission accomplished send the plane to the strip" I said tiredly, even I could detect the pain in my voice before cutting it and flying the rest of the way.

Sunday 13th October 2009 0200 hours meeting point with Jasper.

As the blades, stopped whirling, I got out and looked from the chopper I saw Jasper there with his jeep. Walking towards him, the pain in my chest suddenly became too much and I started to fall towards the ground when I felt Jasper wrap his arms my shoulders and slip and waist; he guided me towards the car.

I knew my glasses were gone and my scent charm warn off, he could tell what I was. He started to calmly bandaging the wound, me gritting my teeth the whole way.

"I don't know what you are, but your wounds healing, is there anything you need?" he asked me softly.

Not caring anymore I replied "My potions pack, get out the blood and give me two syringes of twelve CCs of blood.

He nodded at me, before filling the syringes and injecting me with it, me sighing with relief. The blood would help me repair my blood faster.

"Thank you" I murmured, looking at him, my emerald and red eye, drilling into his golden ones.

"No problem, you risked your life to help my family, it was the least I could do" he murmured back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a piece of paper, wrote on it and place into my vest pocket he had just placed back on.

"That's my cell phone number, if you need me for anything, anything at all call me and I will be there within twenty four hours" he said.

Nodding my head, I whispered "It was just my job."

He looked at me for a few moments then said "You helped take care of a threat to my family, by doing something I know is causing both extreme mental and physical pain, I owe."

Nodding my head, I just thought if I was in his position, I would be thinking the same thing. Family was everything I had learned in my time in Forks.

After I arrived back in Seattle, I was given a once over by a healer, getting the all clear, my wounds had already healed but I would have a new scar, I quickly started my de-brief. I told him of everything that I happened, how everything had gone pear shaped and how I had questioned him, how Croaker probably had a possible choice of location.

He looked worried for a moment, before asking me to continue and I told him of my getting to the helicopter. When I was finished, he looked at me for a few moments, before I was released, he gave me the file on the identity of the vampire and I left Seattle at 11.30 P.M.

I floored my Impala home, wanting to get home and snuggle up to the warm body I knew was waiting for me.

When I arrived, I noticed a white figure on the tree. Hedwig, she had finally found me. She flew down to me, it must have taken her months to find me, I had made charms to make sure I couldn't be found my owls, but she was my familiar, she would always find me.

I quickly gathered up my gear, the file and walked inside with Hedwig on my shoulder. Sam and Emily were there and they looked shocked at my appearance. I had but on my sunglasses back on but that was the only difference between getting picked up by Jasper and getting back home.

I was covered in blood, soot and snow, my face was black and my hands were shaking with a snowy owl on my shoulder. Throwing the file on the table, I quickly said "We'll talk more in the morning."

Storing my gear in the wardrobe, looking at Bella sleeping on the bed with a book covering her face, I let Hedwig go and she landed one of the chairs. Kissing quickly Bella on the forehead I walked out and showered quickly, wiping the blood and the soot from me I got into bed.

Bella instantly rolling over, moulding into my side whenever we slept in the same bed, I wrapped an arm around her, kissed her hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Your home" I heard her murmur.

"Sshh sleep we'll talk in the morning" I whispered.

She nodded her head and kissed my neck, falling back asleep. I held on tighter and fell into dreams of screaming and dying voices, blades whirling and explosions. I didn't sleep peacefully that night and Bella was there to hold me while I wept for all the lives I had taken and the broken promise I had made myself.

Chapter 10: Revelations and Riding motorcycles.

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics= Dream or flashback_

Monday 14th October 2009

(BPOV)

Last night had been hard, Harry had arrived home and he had tried to get to sleep. He started moaning shortly after his eyes closed saying he didn't mean too, recoiling every few minutes as if hit by an invisible force. He woke up and quickly curled into himself, sobbing breaking through. I wished I could take it all away for him, but all I could do was reassure him that everything was ok.

As I lay there I realised I didn't hear Harry's rhythmic breathing coming from beside me. Sitting up, I looked at the clock. It read 4.55 AM. Harry must have gotten up, abandoning any idea of sleeping; I got up from the bed and slipped on Harry's emerald dressing gown.

Walking down the stairs and into the living, I looked into the kitchen and out onto the balcony. Harry stood there, watching the East, waiting for the sunrise. His beautiful body, marred by the scars of his past was rigid and tense. I then noticed a new scar, I had traced everything single one of them at the La Push beach.

It was over the right side of his ribs, ugly thin and red; it looked new, as if he received it yesterday. His jet black hair with the greys all through it was messier than it usual was. I loved his hair, it perfectly described his personality. Wild and untameable, but yet rigid and rugged, a thin line of stubble covered his chin. He mustn't have shaved yesterday.

He had long silk black pants on his hips covering his legs, a cigarette in one hand and a cup of what I assumed to be coffee in his other one and his trademark glasses on. I walked to the glass doors sliding them open and taking a step out onto the deck.

He sighed and lowered his head "Hello Bella" he said.

"How did you know it was me, not someone else?" I questioned walking out and standing on the railing next to him. The new scar was on his front as well. Whatever had done it had gone straight through the front of his chest and out the back.

"Jake's sleeping, Sam and Emily left early this morning" he stated. I suddenly jumped at the flap of wings and new figure that had just landed on Harry's shoulder. I was shocked, there on his shoulder stood a snowy white owl, her amber eyes staring at me; as if judging me to be worthy.

"This is Hedwig, my owl, she arrived last night" he said, softly rubbing the breast of the bead. She hooted at him in approval before taking off and landing on my shoulder. I nearly shrieked when she did this, but Harry just smiled at me.

"She likes you" he stated.

"How do you know?" I asked, starting to tentatively rub her feathers, she hooted at me lazily.

"We know each other pretty well, she's been my pet for years" he said warmly. He obviously loved his feathery white owl.

I nodded my head, it made sense. I reached up and started to trace the new scar, trailing a finger down it. I loved the feel of his body, lie Edwards, but warm and inviting, he never shied away from my touch, and instead it seemed to make relax.

He shivered as I traced the scar, going over three of his ribs and stoping. "This wasn't here when you left on Friday, was it?" I questioned softly. He looked sideways at me, taking a drag of his cigarette and I noticed the redness of his eyes from lack of sleep and his tears which had stained his shirt I was wearing to be last night.

"No it wasn't" he stated not denying my accusation and turning to look back into the forests, watching the early morning drizzle sprinkling the ground. I sighed and said "Your not going to tell me how you got it are you?" I half stated, half asked.

"Not at the moment" he said softly.

"But one day?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded his head and murmured "Yes, one day."

I nodded my head and grabbed his hand and squeezed softly. "Come on, lets go watch a movie in your room" I said, wanting to distract him from his early morning thoughts.

"Ok" he said allowing me to drag him back to his room. As the movie played, I thought over the mystery of the man I was falling steadily in-love with and why did it torture him when he dreamed.

(HPOV)

The school day passed uneventfully, classes boring me, I only paid attention in English enjoying studying the complex works of Shakespeare, his words soothing me. As I was walking to the toilet I felt my phone start to buff. Pulling it out of my phone the caller ID.

I sighed; I had been expecting the call all day. It was Sam. Stopping and leaning against the wall I l flipped it open, pushing the receive button and answering the call.

"Hey Sam" I said warmly.

"Harry, we got problems" he said urgently.

"You read the file then?" I questioned, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah and we know what she wants, man your not going to like this" he said hesitantly.

I sighed, just fucking great more bad news. "Alright Sam, I'll be over your house this afternoon, we'll talk about it then.

Flipping the phone shut, I sighed with frustration. Got, I really don't need anymore stresses today I thought to myself.

After school I drove myself and Bella over to Jake's. Neither of them asked about what happened on my trip, which I was thankful for. Jake excitedly explained that the motorbikes would be ready by the weekend, if he was able work on it everyday for the next week.

This excited me; I hoped riding a bike was similar to riding a broom. I hadn't ridden a broom in months, never having the opportunity. Flying had always been able to calm me down, and its absence had rather depressed me but I was trying to blend in as a normal male muggle human seventeen year old man.

I snorted at these thoughts, I had been failing miserably. As we settled down in the garage, Jake working on the bike and Bella sitting against the wall reading a book I realised I had to go and see Sam.

"I gotta go guys, I'll be back later" I said standing up and walking towards the door. "Where you heading off to, you just got here and we haven't been able to hang out all weekend" Jake said looking up from his work. Bella too, stoped reading and looked at me curiously.

I sighed and replied "I'm just going to see Sam, make sure you kids behaved." Jake looked outrage at me and Bella just snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Please I'm older than you and I am the responsible one of our group" she stated. I almost burst out laughing. If you added all the years I had lived, I would be going on eighty-seven right now.

But the part about her being the responsible one; I just shared a looked with him, we shrugged our shoulders at each other before we burst out laughing. Yeah, she was definitely the responsible one of our group.

Shaking her head at us with a fond smile, she went back to reading her book. I quickly said I would be back later I headed out the door and walked to my Impala, wishing that whatever Sam was going to tell me wouldn't be too bad.

(BPOV)

After Harry left, Jake and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the clinking of the metal of his tools and the flipping of the pages his book breaking the silence of Jake's garage.

"He seam's sadder" Jake's voice said, breaking me out of my reading. Looking up from my book and staring over at Jake, who was still bent over the bike he was working on, his back still facing me.

"He didn't have a good weekend I think" I murmured. Jake stopped his work and came over to sit beside me.

"What do you think happened?" he asked me, looking at me sideways through his long hair which fell around his eyes.

Shaking my head I responded "I don't know but he has a new scar, right here" I said tracing a line on my body, showing Jake where it was on Harry's.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked softly.

"Not since he got home" I murmured, a blush rising on my cheeks, thinking back on our goodbye in the parking lot of Forks high school last Friday. Jake must have noticed because he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's with the blush Bells?" he asked eagerly "got some gossip?" Looking over at Jake's face for a few moments, before taking a deep breathe and preparing myself for the conversation that was about to take place.

"Before he left" I started softly "he said...he said he loved me" I said, whispering the last words, the blush on my face increasing. Looking at Jake's face, I noted the incredulous expression on his face. Obviously Harry hadn't mentioned this to Jake.

"What did you say?" he asked after sitting in shocked silence for a few minutes.

I sighed, slightly frustrated. "I didn't get a chance to say anything, he left for Seattle straight away, didn't even get a chance to respond, he just left" I said, letting the frustration I felt into my voice. I noticed the tears in my eyes and I stubbornly swiped them away.

Jake put a comforting arm around me before saying "We could start searching for your Meadow this Sunday, Harry usually sleeps in 'till early afternoon, if you want?" he asked.

Nodding my head, leaning into his arms I sighed. There was nothing romantic about our gesture, Jake and I often said we were like siblings to people; he was just being the concerned younger brother, comforting his depressed sister.

"We need to find it, I need to let go...Harry said he would wait for me as long as possible, but I'm afraid that he will find someone else" I said sadly, letting the tears fall onto Jake's shirt. "I love him Jake and I know I'm hurting him and myself by holding onto Edward's ghost" I whispered brokenly into his chest. I had finally said the words aloud. I was in-love with Harry Potter.

"It'll be ok, we'll find the meadow, you can let got of Edward's ghost and you and Harry will live happily ever after" he said, rocking me slightly. I wanted to believe him, I wanted my happily ever after, I just hope Harry wanted when I offered it to him.

(HPOV)

As I pulled up to Sam's house, before steeling myself for the coming revelations, whatever I was about to find out was critical to the safety of the people of Forks, Bella and Charlie being my main focus.

Walking into Sam's cottage (we had stopped knocking altogether, it just wasted time) I saw the pack scattered around the room, Jared and his Imprinted Kim holding each other (I felt a pang of jealously, I wanted this without it being the illusion of friendship), Paul was sitting at the counter waiting for Emily to finish her cooking.

Quill and Embry were sitting there, they had already changed ( this was my fault mostly, the presence of my scent and hanging out with Jake so much had cause them to become angry and bitter, causing an early transformation. They had forgiven me, loving being part of the pack and having their abilities) and Sam was sitting in an arm chair, looking down at the file I had brought back from Seattle.

"Harry, hi how are you?" Emily asked warmly. I really did love Emily, she was like the mother of the pack and I had officially inducted when I had show them my Animagus form (A snowy white wolf) I didn't follow Sam's lead, but I let him tell me what to do when the situation required it.

Walking up to Emily, I kissed her scared cheek (a remanet of Sam's first transformation) "Hey Em" I replied. Walking over I sat in the arm chair and looked at Sam. "What's going on Sam?" I asked.

Pushing the file over to me he said "I think if you read it, you'll understand." Looking at the pitying expression on his face my heart filled with dread. Picking up the file, I looked at the file.

The vampire's face looked back at me, before looking at the information. Her name was Victoria; she was over three hundred e years old. She had apparently had an extra ability that sometimes happens when a human is turned into a vampire, apparently hers was the ability to adapt and survive. That was why she was able to get away from us so easily.

Turning the page, attached there was a male vampire, James the file said his name was. She was his mate and apparently he and Victoria liked to play with their food; they had cut a bloody road through Europe for over hundred years before travelling to America, where they travelled until they came to Forks. FORKS, what the hell?

Continuing to read the file, my heart filled with rage, by the time I had reached the end I was snarling , hands shaking I burst the file into flames. The pack had never seen me like this, but I didn't care.

Walking to the wall I put my fist through it. Taking it out of the wall, I started to furiously pace the room, the whole pack watching my steps.

After a few moments I stopped and looked at Sam. "The Cullen's were vampires." I stated looking at Sam.

"Yes" he said back, looking worriedly at me. "Edward Cullen was a vampire" I said, clenching my fists. "Yes" Sam whispered again. I snarled angrily "He left her here, ALONE AND UNPROCTETED WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE BLOODY DICKHEAD THINKING" I shouted at the room.

At least he did me a favour, James was already dead, but his mate had survived and she wanted vengeance. She wanted to take revenge the same way Edward did, by taking away Bella from him; but she didn't know that, if I or the pack hadn't been here she would be dead by now.

Taking calming breaths I steadied my heart rate, feeling the rush of blood in my eardrums I started to think of what I would need to do.

"Sam I need regular reports through Forks" I said to him. He nodded his head at me, "Now we know what the target is we can plan a trap, I'll keep Bella close to me, damn it all to hell this a fucked up situation."

"Yes it is, look we'll make sure the Swan's home have got a whole, you can an eye on Bella, we'll continue as we did, we can stop her, she needs to die" Sam said looking me in the eye. Yes, she would.

As I parked the Impala outside Bella's house, I decided to do something I had never thought to do. Bella was like an open book, her emotion showed on her face and she couldn't lie to save her life. Closing my eyes I reached out and searched the house for her prescience, when I felt the tell-tale signs of a female mind, I tried to enter it and see her surface thoughts.

Pain shot through my head, feeling like it had just smashed headlong into a brick wall. She had Occulemncey shields, the strongest I had ever come across in my life. What the hell? She shouldn't be able to do that, muggles weren't capable of training in the mind arts, it required a magical core.

Bella was magical through and through, not a drop of magic in her, she was the typical American girl. A girl who seemed to attract the supernatural like a magnet, god this girl was going to be the death of me.

Tuesday 15th October-Saturday 19th October

After the revelations of the now known vampire, Harry made sure she was protected at all times, she stayed at his house for a couple of days under the guise of homework and helping him apply for colleges, when Charlie said she had to come home, Harry started to guard the house, even in the torrential downpour of Thursday night, the pack running regular patrols.

But that had attracted trouble, Victoria had realised she could use of the people of Forks against them. She killed several hikers in the area, and the pack was spotted by someone in the area, so now Charlie was leading the search for them, the very people who was protecting the pack.

Harry had suggested he bring him in the pack refused, stating that only people in the tribe could know. Although Harry was part of the pack he wasn't part of the tribe, only someone whose ancestors had lived there for hundreds of years could claim that.

The bikes were finished on Friday night with Jake and Harry agreeing to go riding tomorrow after Harry got back from Seattle, just the two of them. They hadn't hung out with each other in a while and Bella didn't want any part of "Assisting them in killing themselves" as she had called it.

When Bella was invited to Harry's she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. He was a lot more jumpy, nut not snippy, he had started carrying his guns on him again, she noted they were different to his old ones and he was constantly scanning the area.

Once she could have sworn she spotted him outside in the rain, watching her house. She had a mentioned it he laughed it off and called it her over active imagination.

As Saturday dawned Harry set off for Seattle as he usually did, telling Jake to meet him at his house with the bikes at midday, they would go riding through the dirt roads that continued past Harry's house and up the mountain.

Saturday 19th October 2009 Unspeakable Field Office 0900 hours.

(HPOV)

Now I was an active field agent, I opted to only take the capture alive missions. After the blunder in Alaska I didn't want to put myself through that again. Currently Reilly was explaining what happened at the base.

"The Hit wizards moved in the day after you left, but most of them surrended peacefully, only three wizards were captured alive and I use it loosely" he stated reading the report.

Placing my hands on the desk I asked "Did you get information from them?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "They didn't even use his real name, Croaker and Brooner covered their tracks well, what I want to know is why Croaker started this operation I mean why does he want you, I mean what's the point your not doing any damage?" he questioned.

"He wants some books I have" I said shortly, not bothering to elaborate further. Reilly looked at me for a few moments.

"Why though?" he questioned.

I thought this question over, Croaker was old and not getting any younger, and whilst still powerful his time was coming to an end. Croaker was obsessed with Horcruxes, he thought if he could modify them somehow, he could create immortality and live forever.

But why, what were his plans and why did he want me alive? They questions rushed around my head. If he wanted the books, then he could just find me and kill me, but he wants me alive and I have absolutely no idea why.

"I don't know, but we need to find out" I said looking at Croaker "We need to get an agent under, someone skilled enough to avoid detection."

"I'll make a list, he doesn't know that we know he was behind the events in Alaska and we need to keep it that way" he stated, I nodded my head in agreement.

When I got home Jake was waiting there with the two gleaming motorcycles he had finished . Hopping out of the car, we began our lesson, he explaining the clutch, break, throttle and everything. I picked it all up very fast, wanting to test it out.

After kicking the bike to life, I rode the bike around, growing more confident. Jake was very impressed with my skill and decreed that I was ready to go up the mountain. Riding our bikes hard, even jumping over a few mounds of dirt and popping wheelies, we started to climb the mountain.

We stopped at the edge of the trail, seeing a beautiful view of Forks, shutting off the bikes we dismounted and sat on the edge overlooking the town.

"Wow" I said mesmerized by the view.

"Sure is" Jake murmured in agreement.

We sat in comfortable silence, till I noticed Jake's edgy looks at me every few seconds. Sighing I decided to find out what they were about.

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied quickly, too quickly for my liking. Narrowing my eyes under my glasses (though he couldn't see that) and adopting the expression I had deemed the 'tell me now Jake or you will be pain' he relented.

"It's about Bella" he murmured. I sat up straighter at this.

"What about Bella?" I quietly asked. He looked at me before sighing and turning back to survey Forks. "She told me about what you said at school, the Friday before you left on your business trip" he stated.

Damn it all to hell. I was wondering when I was going to have this conversation, but I thought it would be with someone of the opposite sex and much more attractive. Sighing I turned my head and looked at the town that had become my home.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered, daring not to look at his face.

"That you love her" he murmured back. Standing up and walking to the cliff, I folded my arms and heard Jake come to stand next to me.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered "More than anything."

He looked at me for a moments, then face back across the clearing where our bikes stood on the edge of the trees.

"You should tell her that" he said walking back towards. I followed him back to the bikes where he tossed me bottle water.

"She isn't over Edward" I said.

"She will be, she will be just be patient "he said before kicking the bike to life "I'll tell Bella you need some time alone, I trust you can make your own way back?"

"Yeah...thanks Jake you're a good friend" I said.

Chuckling he said "I'm your best friend you dick." I started to laugh at him, before he rode off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Chapter 11: Dances, Changes and Conversations

Sunday 20th October 2009

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics=Dream or flashback._

(BPOV)

I pulled my truck to a stop outside Jake's house early Sunday morning, he had said the earlier we get started the sooner we can find it. I had gone to Newton's Hiking store and grabbed some gear, new boots and bottles of water.

Creaking the door open, the usual spray of rust sprinkled from the roof, I stepped out and made my way to the door. Walking up to the door I took a sip of the coffee I had poured at home, savouring its warmth in the early morning dew.

Looking at my watch, it read 6.45 AM, I was fifteen minutes early, but I didn't care. I was strangely excited. I was starting to move, I had a future and the Harry was a big part of it. Knocking on the door I waited a few moments before it flew open and there stood Jake, already gear, boots on his feet, long pants.

"Bella your early" he exclaimed cheerfully. Taking another sip of my coffee, I nodded my head and said "Yep, so you ready?"

"We can leave once you point out on the map where you started the trail from and which direction you walked in" he said leading the way into the house and over to the table where a map of the Olympic Peninsula laid over the table.

"Cool, so how are we going to do this?" I asked looking at the map. I noticed the turn off Edward had used taken and I pointed it to Jake. "Hmm the trail where the one-ten ends, which direction did you travel?"

"Mostly South I think" I responded. "We're going to use a grid pattern, it's going to take a few try's but we should eventually find it" he said. W didn't get going immediately; we sprawled across the living room floor, he took up the whole room and he was still growing and I watched him draw a complicated web across the key of the map.

Billy had come in and started to talk with me. When he asked what Charlie was doing I said back "A couple more hikers were found mauled, he's going out to try to find the bears that did it, its the third group this month." Billy got a strange look on his face; it was a mixture of sadness and anger. He quickly said his goodbyes and he headed towards Sam's place.

"What was that about?" I asked Jake, who just shrugged his shoulders at me. "I don't know, he keeps looking at like he's waiting for something, it kind of creeps me out actually" he replied back. I got the feeling that Billy knew more about the bears then he was letting on.

Once Jake was finished we set off, the sun had broken through the clouds we arrived at the start of the path, Edward and I had travelled all those months ago.

Once we were out, Jake started towards the path, but I held him back and pointed out a much more dense area with no trail and lots of foliage.

He looked at me strangely for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Alright, give me a sec" he murmured before taking out the map and compass, twisting it around the map for a few moments before putting the map away.

"Ok first line of the map, let's find your meadow" he said, leading the way into the trees. We started to travel through the foliage, laughing and joking; I knew he was slowing down for me (stupid sense of balance.)

Jake kept checking the map and compass every few minutes, making sure we didn't get lost and was explaining what he was doing to me, I soaked up every word always eager to learn something new.

By ten o'clock we had reached the end of the first line of the grid, we had walked over six miles today. "Alright that's enough for today, lets turn around, Harry is expecting us in a few hours" I nodded my head and we started to head back to the car, slightly disappointed. I really wanted to find the meadow.

As we headed back Jake said "I still don't get why you don't want Harry here with us" shaking his head. "I want to go there with him once I find it, not when we look for it, I want it to be a surprise" I said softly. "You should take Charlie with you too" he murmured back.

"Why?" I asked, stepping over a log. "He's your father Bella, let him take care of you" he said, before falling silent and walking slightly ahead of me, leaving me with my thoughts alone.

We arrived at Harry's house a little after two in the afternoon and Jake and I walked up to the front door (me unlocking it with the spare key Harry had given me) and entered the house. We walked into the lounge room, the fire was out and the TV was going, Harry was sitting there watching news's report.

"Officials say there has been no more news on the terrorist attacks that have plagued London, govt. Officials says they are optimistic they have captured the terrorists and the attacks have stoped but they have not received any news yet" the woman on the TV said. Harry's face was trained on the TV, watching it with rapt attention before he suddenly said "Hey guys."

This made me and Jake jump, how the hell does he always know when we entered the room. He flipped the TV off and turned on the couch to face us. "What have you guys been doing this morning?" he questioned us.

Sitting down next to him, I flipped on the TV back on, sharing a look with Jake. I didn't want to tell Harry just yet, I wanted him to come with me when I said goodbye. I would be saying goodbye to my past and welcoming my future with open arms.

I had decided on the way back to take Dad with me, it was going to be hard, but with the two people who loved me most, I wouldn't break down completely.

"Nothing much just hanging out" I responded to his question. He looked at me for a few moments before saying "Meh" with a shrug of his shoulders "More beauty sleep for me then."

Chuckling Jake replied "Mate you really need a lot more." Harry's response was to throw a pillow into his face, which started a massive wrestling match, me just laughing at the rolling and laughing figures of Jake and Harry on the floor.

Sunday 20th October- November 19th 2009

Time passed, with Bella and Jake continuing on looking for the elusive meadow. They had travelled over half the lines on the map, Bella growing more frustrated than ever. They had been able to start doing it every single weekend now, Harry had started disappearing to Seattle every Sunday now as well.

Hikers turned up dead almost weekly now, Bella and Jake noticed the anger this brought out in Sam and Harry every time the subject was broached. Bella started to apply for colleges, some Ivy league, but she didn't think she would be getting in, Harry applied to all the same colleges, saying whatever he decided to major in, he would do it with her.

This didn't bother Bella in the slightest, she knew this was Harry's way of saying he would always follow Bella anywhere, not the other way around. This made Bella smile for days, Harry just chuckling at her face.

Harry had disappeared on "business" the second weekend of November, Bella stayed at his house with Jake and Charlie, with the boys watching the baseball game, trying to cheer, but never really getting into the mood, the person who was always with them wasn't there and it just wasn't the same without him.

He arrived back none the worse for wear, watching a movie with Bella and Charlie the night he got back before they headed home

Harry knew there was something Jake and Bella was hiding from him, but he didn't pry, he knew whatever it was, it was important to the future of their relationship. He had started going into the office on Sunday's, training the agent who they planning on sending to England undercover.

He had been sent to capture a wizard who was helping smuggle weapons for the muggle terrorists groups in Washington D.C. He had brought him in alive, and Reilly and a team had interrogated him, gaining Intel on various non-magical terrorist organisations.

Harry had also started hunting game at night, drinking the blood of animals in the forests. His eye colour had started change, it was now a cross between red and gold, he had hoped he would be able to get it all the way before he confessed to Bella what he was.

He knew she would understand the significance, showing that he didn't feed from people anymore, but he wouldn't lie to her if she asked him if he had ever fed from humans he would tell her.

But on the 20th of November, something came up that would forever solidify the relationship between Harry and Bella forever.

Tuesday 20TH November 2009 Forks High School.

(HPOV)

It was half-way through Spanish class when I felt the weight of Hedwig settle on my shoulder, the flapping of her wings alerting the class, but I didn't even notice. It had become traditional for me for Hedwig to visit every morning before she went to sleep.

I didn't look up from my notes until I noticed the teacher had stoped teaching. Looking up I noticed the whole class's attention on me, Bella sitting beside me holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

I looked around confusedly, what were they staring at? The teacher walked around his desk and came to stand in front me, he looking a little fearful.

"Mr Potter please don't panic just stay still" he whispered to me. I was confused, until I noticed most of the people were staring at Hedwig on my shoulder.

Placing my pen on my book, I started to stroke Hedwig's tale feathers to the class's gaps. She started hooting contently at me, Bella turning red from trying to stop her giggles. She had become used to Hedwig sitting on my shoulder at random times.

"I'm sorry sir, Hedwig didn't know she wasn't allowed" I said innocently. Bella now had tears running down her face, snorting every few seconds. I can have some fun with this.

"Hedwig Mr Potter?" the teacher asked confusedly. I nodded my head at him, "Yes sir, my pet owl, she's sitting on my shoulder, can't you see her?" I questioned with fake confusion. I was enjoying this; I wanted to see how much Bella could take before she broke and started giggling at the scene.

"You have a pet owl?" Mike Newton questioned in disbelief. I nodded my head at him. "Yeah she's my oldest friend" I replied. Hedwig hooted her agreement with me to the classes shock.

The teacher just stood there for a few moments before he snapped his mouth shut and said "Mr Potter you can not have animals in this class" with a stern expression.

Sighing I turned my head to Hedwig, "Hed, you gotta head home" I said. She hooted her indignation at me. Shaking my head, glad that my familiar knew what I wanted her to do I said disapprovingly "No Hed, you can't pluck out the man's eyes and eat them, it caused indigestion lat time" I said with a fake stern expression, I noted the fearful look on the teacher's face.

She hooted at me again, I shook my head at her "Look just head home alright?" I said. She hooted at me in fake anger again and I fake winced. "I know I haven't cleaned you perch up alright I've been busy at school, blame him" I said point at the teacher.

He looked ready to shit his pants, but alas, this was the straw that broke the camels back. Bella burst into giggles, falling out of her seat and landing with a thump on the floor rolling with hysterical laughter.

Hedwig flew out the window and before the teacher could comment, the bell for lunch rang. The class quickly cleared out and I packed my gear away, sitting down on Bella's desk, inspecting my nails, waiting for Bella to calm down.

"Your evil" she said with a slight chuckle, packing up her gear. "Yeah, but you have to admit it was pretty damn funny, I think the teacher shite himself" I said with a smirk and a wink at her. Still chuckling she lead the way to the cafeteria, giggles escaping her every few seconds.

Grabbing lunch, Bella and I sat at the table with Mike, Angelina, Jessica and her groupies, Eric and Ben. They were all talking excitedly about something. "So we so have to go shopping and get new dresses" Jess said to the girl, Lauren I think her name was who always looked at Bella with disdain.

Placing my tray down I sat down and asked Mike, who I had just sat next to "Shopping for what?" I whispered silently. "The school dance that's on in two weeks" he whispered looking at me.

Thinking this over, I started to stare at Bella, who was eating across from me. Getting up my courage, I decided to bite the bullet. "So, Bella who are you going with?" I asked innocently. She looked at me, liked a dear caught in headlights, the conversation around the table stopping and watching our exchange.

"I'm not planning on going" she stuttered out, averting her gaze and looking down at the table. Sighing dramatically I replied "Oh woes me, you won't do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the dance" with a pout.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" she flirted playfully. Pretending to think this over I snapped my fingers and said "I'll buy you a new car." She giggled at me and shook and her. I started listing things I would give her, ranging from a house, to a small tropical Island (ignoring the dreamy looks Jess and her friends got on their face.)

Sighing, I finally said "What would it take to get you to go to the dance with me?" I asked playfully. She looked at me for a few moments before saying seriously "I want you do one thing for me after the dance, I'll ask you for it and you have to do it."

My mind instantly went blank before conjuring up smutty images of Bella and me, some of them including lots of honey and whipped cream. Shaking out of my thoughts, I replied "Whatever you want."

She looked at me smiling for a few seconds before saying "Pick me up at seven." The conversation ceased from there, everyone talking again, Bella making plans to go to Port Angeles with Jess and Angelina for dresses, me looking forward to the night of dancing with Bella I had to look forward to.

The night of the dance was for the 30th of November, it fell on a Saturday. Bella had went to Port Angeles with some girls and picked up a new dress, which I was forbidden to see until I picked her up on the night.

I had picked up a suit, which was all black, with an emerald silk shirt and black tie, with shiny dress shoes. Bella had told me she didn't know how to dance, her clumsiness fearing it would ruin the night. I assured her I know how to and I told her to trust me and let me lead on the night.

In Seattle I had just finished up my day and was getting ready for the dance. I would drive from Seattle and pick Bella up at her house, and then we would make our way to the school. Buttoning up my shirt in the mirror, Reilly appeared in the doorway, carrying a file.

"Got some news..." he trailed off. Picking up my jacket I shrugged it on, before pulling the tie around my neck and started to do it up.

"What's up Reilly?" I questioned. He shook his head at me and responded "Got a hot date tonight?" Deciding to play around with him I responded with "Yeah, your wife is a little lonely."

"Touché" he responded. Spraying some cologne on I turned and raised an eyebrow. "What's the news's?" I asked. He responded with a smile "Raven's transfer was just accepted, he leaves for England in three days."

I smiled at this; finally we could finally start to get some information on why Croaker was so interested in me. Putting on my shoes I asked "That's great when should he start sending us Intel?"

"Within a couple of works, once he get's settled in" he said back. I nodded at this. Looking at myself in the mirror I thought I still got it. Everything was wrinkle free and perfect. Walking over to the fridge, I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I had in there.

"That's great, look I gotta go alright, and we'll talk more tomorrow alright" I said. He nodded at this and left my office. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I left my office, put an invisibility charm on myself and took the lift up to the surface.

Hopping in my car I laid the flowers on the seat next to me and started the engine, excited about the dance tonight.

Pulling up at Bella's house, I took a deep breathe to steady my pounding heart. Preparing myself, I stepped out of the car and walked up to the house, grabbing the roses I had bought with me, Bella had said although it was cliché they were her favourite.

Stopping in front of the door I walked down to find anything that was out of place adn I knocked. The door was almost immediately flung open and there stood Charlie. "Harry, good to see you, come in come in" he said, ushering me in the door, I looked around for Bella, but when I didn't I sat at the kitchen table.

"Bella, Harry's here" Charlie screamed up the stairs. I started to laugh softly; he had no sense of tact. "Be down in a minute" her voice rang down the stairs. She must have still been getting ready, Charlie slid across from me at the table. We sat in silence for a few moments before he said "I've never seen Bella this excited about a dance before."

I nodded my head at him, "Neither have I" I murmured. This was a slight lie, I had never been to a school dance other than the disastrous fourth year Yule ball I was forced to attend.

Footsteps coming from the stairwell drew my attention away from Charlie. I stood up and walked to the stairwell. Bella was walking down the stairs and she took my breathe away. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun, a few tendrils fell down framing her face, she was wearing high heels and the dress almost made me pass out from blood loss. It was a soft aqua blue, falling to her knees, showing off her beautiful legs and it hung limply from the straps on her shoulders. Her face only had a little bit little bit of make up, her eyelashes more pronounced framing her beautiful brown eyes.

She came to a stop in front of me and we stood there looking at each other. "Hi" I said softly "You look gorgeous Bella" which caused her to blush and smile shyly at me. "You look quite handsome yourself Harry" she said, looking me up and down, coming to a stop on the roses in my left hand.

"Are those for me?" she questioned softly pointing at the flowers. Handing them to her, she took a sniff and smiled even wider."You remembered?" she questioned softly. Looking her in the eyes I replied "I remember everything you've ever said to me."

She took them and placed them in them in a vase on the table. I bowed to her whispered "M'lady, you chariot awaits." She giggled softly at me and took my offered arm. As we walked to the door, Charlies voice stoped us "Wait" turning to face him I saw he was carrying a camera "Let's take some pictures."

I looked to Bella and she smiled, coming to stand next to me, slipping an arm around my waist. Charlie started to click pictures off (I made a mental note to get a copy of the one he took of Bella alone.)

We left the front door and walked down to the car, opening the door for her. After she slipped in I closed and walked around hoping in the driver's seat. Sitting in the drivers sit, I turned and said "Let's not worry about anything, just tonight's about you and me, nothing else, agreed?"

She smiled at and said "Agreed."

Smiling I started the engine and started to drive towards the school, smiling the whole way.

(BPOV)

Harry was quite handsome, dressed in black with an emerald silk shirt, black tie and emerald hannkchief sticking out of his breast pocket. Walking into the gym, all the eyes turned to us, most the girls had envy and jealousy on their faces directed at me, but I noticed Harry getting similar looks from the males.

This always made me smile. Harry had called me gorgeous and looks just reinforced my belief in his word. We made our to the table that Angelina and her date Ben were sitting at. "Hi Bella, Hi Harry, you guys look great" she said warmly with a smile. "Thanks Ang, you look great too" I replied.

When everyone started to go to the dance floor, Harry got up and offered me his hand. Taking it, he led me to the left, not quite in the centre and placed his hands on my waist, my arms encircled his neck. When the music started, I focused on my feet, making sure not to step on his toes. Half way towards the end of the song I felt Harry placing his hand on my chin and raise it so I could see into his eyes.

"Bella, just relax this isn't a test, just focus on my face and follow my lead" he said warmly with a smile, making me smile back. I did as he said, and we danced, danced for so long the hours blurred by in laughter, jokes, and touches and dancing.

Before I knew it was the last night of the dance. "Alright everyone, pull that special someone close and hold them tight it's the last song of the night" I heard the DJ say. Harry smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him, so there was no space between us. I heard the piano start and then the words started.

 **"Everytime We Touch"**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

I sighed and lay my head onto Harry's chest, letting myself get lost in the words of the music and his scent.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

I opened my eyes and looked into Harry's glasses, his eyes still hidden by his glasses and sighed. I could feel he was blissfully happy, it was radiating off him. I knew what I wanted, I just wanted one but I focussed in this moment, this moment I would treasure for a very long time.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

(HPOV)

It was just after midnight when we pulled up to her house. I stopped the engine and noted the determined look on her face. Hopping out I walked around and opened the door and helped her out, she was wearing my jacket as it was getting colder.

She stoped and looked to face me for a few moments. "Harry remember how you promised me something if I went to the dance?" she murmured.

Nodded my head, getting closer to her, we were only feet apart now. "I know what I want you to do" she said in a determined voice. "Name it" I whispered.

"Kiss me" she replied, looking up at me. I looked down at her for a few moments before cupping her face I tilted my head, closing my eyes and our lips met.

It felt as if my whole body had been lit on fire, as our lips moved, but we didn't deepen it. My whole body was alive, static electricity surged through my body making me feel more alive than anything ever had.

We separated after a couple of moments, I leaned my forehead against hers. "Wow" she whispered. Opening my eyes, I noticed her eyes were shining with happiness. "What was that for?" I asked softly.

"I just wanted a taste, I'm still..." she whispered trailing off at the end. "Your still in-love with Edward" I murmured. She nodded her head and said "Yes...but I'm in-love with you too."

These words made me feel more alive than I had ever felt. She loved me, but she wasn't ready just yet, but from the feel of things she would be soon.

"I love you too" I whispered back. She smiled sadly at me, before pecking my lips one last time and walking into the house, I just stood there in shock and touched my lips.

November 21st –December 15th 2009

After the night of the dance, and their first kiss Bella and Harry grew closer if it was possible. He and she were always touching, constantly smiling, laughing and giving each other looks when they thought it wasn't looking.

This was not lost on anybody, everyone noticing the looks and they seemed to radiate it, making everyone around happier.

On December 15th Jake developed a fever and was forced to take the day off school. Harry knew the significance of this. Jake was going to transform that night and Harry made sure to be ready.

Tuesday 15th December 2009 7.00 PM

(HPOV)

I was watching the waiting for the phone call from Sam, Jake had transformed a little over an hour ago. The pack was helping him through the transition, calming him down and helping him to return to human form.

My phone broke me out of my thoughts. Flipping it open I saw it was Sam. "Is he back?" I asked when I had accepted the call.

"Yeah he's back, he believes everything but he wants to see you" I Sam's voice say "We also have to talk about something's Harry."

I sighed; I knew what he was going to ask. He wanted to know about my abilities, looks like my secret was about to come out to the pack. "I'll be right there" I replied flipping the phone shut and heading out the door. As I ran through the tree's I wondered how the pack would take my news.

Walking in through Sam's front door I saw Jake standing there, pacing. He suddenly stiffened and whirled around to face me. I saw it in his eyes, my smell was the thing that made him believe everything.

I sighed and said "You know" looking him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily, his arms shaking. "Calm down Jake, that was my idea, it was decided no-one would know until they transformed" Sam said placing a reassuring hand on Jakes arm.

He sighed and replied "Tell me everything."

We spent the next few hours explaining the deaths of the hikers, what the purpose of the pack was his duties, trademark things that made a changeling unique, Victoria (Jake angrily exclaimed she would be getting Bella over his dead body I just agreed.) After Jake took this all in he just asked "How do you know all this?"

"That's what we want to know" Sam stated looking in my direction and I sighed. Time for an explanation. "Harry here has some explaining to do."

I sighed and pushed the button on my invisible wand holster making the one that held my phoenix tailed wand appears. Taking it out I waved it and changed the couch into a pig and back again. Looking at their shocks of disbelief I said "Who here believes in magic?"

Chapter 12: Conversations among Friends, An Apprentice Made

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

 _Italics=Dream or flashback_

 _Previously_

" _That's what we want to know" Sam stated looking in my direction and I sighed. Time for an explanation. "Harry here has some explaining to do."_

 _I sighed and pushed the button on my invisible wand holster making the one that held my phoenix tailed wand appears. Taking it out I waved it and changed the couch into a pig and back again. Looking at their shocks of disbelief I said "Who here believes in magic?"_

(HPOV)

Tuesday 15th December 2009 Sam's Cottage La Push

They were all still staring open wide and at the couch, and then back to me trying to make the connection between me and event that shouldn't even be possible. I sighed and sat down on the couch, all of them looking at me, but Jake was the first to recover.

"How...you...huh...what?" he spluttered out. This seemed to snap all of them out their stupor. All of their faces started to stare at me, some all of them with awe and curiosity shining in their eyes. "I am a wizard" I murmured.

"Wizards don't exist" Sam said curtly. I snorted at these words. "Yeah and neither do vampires and changelings, yet here we sit" I replied sarcastically. This brought a smile from Jake, we would have to be having a one on one later, but I saw his surface thoughts, they were screaming, he understand why I hid things from him.

"If wizards exist, then why doesn't anyone know about them?" Jared asked, Kim who was sitting in his lap nodding along with him, "Because" I started "of the Salem witch trials."

They all looked incredulous at me at these words. "The Salem Witch trials brought out the fear and distrust of muggles" at their confused stares I realised my choice of words. "Muggles are what wizards and witches call people who have no magic in their system" I explained to their looks.

"So let me get this straight, your a wizard and your also a half vampire?" Paul questioned angrily, "why the fuck didn't you tell us?" he said, his hands shaking.

"Because with the exception of two of your number you're only a magical anomaly caused by a catalyst that sets of your disease" I said in my monotone voice. They looked confused; I had to remember this wasn't an Unspeakable no matter.

A knock at the door brought me out of my stupor; I snapped the wand of the holster and walked over to the door. On the other side sat Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Harry Clearwater was one of Charlie went fishing from time to time; he also knew everything as he was on the Quillete Elder council. "Thanks for coming, I don't want to have to explain this more than one time" I said allowing them into the house.

Billy wheeled up to Jake and Jake hugged his father. I only heard the words "I'm so sorry" come from Jake over and over again. I looked questioningly at Sam who had come to stand beside me. "His father had said he wasn't looking well, this was the straw that broke the camels back, he phased right in front of Billy, nearly ripped his face off" he whispered to me and I nodded comprehension.

Walking up and behind Jake, I placed a hand on his shoulder; he stopped hugging his father and looked up at me "Wasn't you fault Jake, the first transformation is always the hardest" I murmured. Grabbing him by the shoulders I lead him over to the chair that was sitting in front of his father.

Billy and Clearwater looked around questionably, "What have we missed?" Billy asked. "Harry is a wizard apparently" Sam disbelievingly (maybe if I turned him into a rabbit and pulled him out of a hat he would believe.) Billy's face was shocked but I heard him murmur "A wand-wielder."

"Wand wielder, what's that?" Sam asked, Billy turned to face the around works. Picking his words carefully he said "A wand wielder is one who can access the ancient elemental magic and use it to bend it to his will."

I snorted at this and all heads turned towards me, "You insult our ways?" Billy said in a rare moment of anger. I shook my head at him and said "Let me guess, your last wand wielder was the last Alpha of the pack, am I right?" I questioned him.

He was shocked, "How did you know?" he asked. I shook my head at him, "It makes sense, what was his name?" I asked him. He looked at me before replying "Ephraim Black" Billy replied "My grandfather." I was thoughtful at these words before replying "That would make Jake the Alpha of the pack?" I asked.

The whole pack was shocked at this; Jake was shaking his head saying "No, no, no" over and over again. "Remember what I said about how the pack started?" I asked, getting a lot of blank looks in return. "No offense man, but you used a lot of big words and I just drifted out" Quill replied from the breakfast table, getting a smack in the back of his head from Embry, but the rest of the pack was frowning and trying the decipher the words I had said.

"Ok lets try this again" I sighed and continued on (god help me) "Your transformations all started when the Cullen's returned correct?" I asked. To the nods of their heads I continued "You all have enough ambient magic in you from your transformations bar two of you" waving my wand at them to forestall their questions "I'll explain later, now the pheromones that the Cullen's naturally give off to entice their prey, you smell them and it activated the transformation, your one of the people Sam, you have a small amount of magical core, but it wasn't released until your transformation, you could probably access it now."

"Are...Are you saying I can use magic?" Sam asked quietly. "Yes, Jake can as well" I murmured looking him in the eye, "The pack is about to grow radically, Jake had a lot more magic in him and now it's released" I said to the room "If you hadn't been a changeling Sam, Jake" looking at them both "The govt would have invited to school."

"There's a magical govt as well?" Jake asked in disbelief "and schools?" I nodded my head at him. "Yes and I work for them" I said quietly. "That's where you go" Jake said triumphantly "Every weekend, you go to work in a magical govt, man what do you do, count leprhacaun gold or something?" he said sarcastically.

"No, leprechaun gold disappears after a few hours everyone knows that" I said with a warm smile. I sighed and got up from the couch and walked to the window to look into the forests. Two things always calmed me down, the tree's and Bella. Well Bella wasn't here.

I took my glasses and turned to face them. My formerly red eye had turned a warm gold colour, and my left was the same emerald it always was. The pack looked nervously, normally I didn't remove my glasses, they thought I didn't like the way they looked. This was wrong, I hated how people looked at me when they saw me.

If I told them what I really did, they would run, or worse see me as a threat and try to kill me. They weren't Bella, I could lie to them and not feel guilty. They wouldn't understand what I did or why I did it, they were only young, they still had their innocence and by the off chance they did believe me, I would be taking it away from them.

I finally understood what Albus meant when he said he hadn't wanted to take away my childhood. I was going to do the same with them now. Placing a fake smile on my face I replied "I just keep track of files, it's a weekend job."

They nodded at me and I continued on "I can teach you and Jake how to do magic" I said looking at Sam "But we will have to make a trip to Ipswich village" I stated. They all looked a little confused at me. "Magical shopping centre we'll pick up wands and anything else we need, I have enough books at home for you to learn from" I continued.

Jake all of sudden looked excited "We're going to learn magic" he shouted before pumping his fist in the air. Everyone just turned to face him, amused looks on their faces. Jake had the decency to look ashamed.

After that the night passed in questions, the whole pack, the Imprinted and Billy and Clearwater wanted to know everything, what kind of things they would be able to do. I knew Billy had a feeling I had lied when I had said I just pushed files but they didn't say anything. Hopefully they wouldn't ever have to come face to face with the evil I was forced to encounter on the weekends,

Shaking my head I answered the Jake had just asked ("Can we ride broomsticks") I put those thoughts out of my mind and started to think of the best way to tell Bella and Charlie about my abnormality.

(HPOV)

3.00 AM, Wednesday 16th December 2009

Jake and I pulled the Impala up to the house; he still couldn't believe everything that had happened. After explaining everything to Jake and the pack, Jake had talked quietly with his father for a few moments before saying his father agreed it would be for the best if Jake moved in with me, the training I was planning for him, my library and my knowledge helping Jake to control his transformations.

Sam had said he didn't want to learn magic, and since Jake was the more powerful of the two, that Jake should be taught, thinking back on the scene that happened a little over an hour ago. Jake had agreed to become his apprentice. It had all happened when Jake had asked an innocent question.

" _Isn't there an easier way to learn magic then just spending a few hours a day?" Jake whined. I was sitting in Sam's living roo. Sam and Emily were sitting at the counter, Jake, Billy and I sitting around the coffee table. I looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments; I had always wanted to take an apprentice but most of them never stayed after he divulged his status as a half vamp._

 _An apprentice and a master was a unique bond, it differed from the two people who would take it. They could become brother-son, brothers or lovers. If I took Jake on as a apprentice, not only would I have someone I could trust to study the magic's with me, but also the apprentice bond was complicated._

 _It involved the sharing of minds, memories and feeling they wouldn't be able to do everything but it would be able to get Jake started, although it was mostly battle magic's in his mind there were a great many other magic's and given Jake's changeling status, he could find someone to study the magic's with him for a very long time._

 _Sighing I came back to the present, casting the charm that I needed on both Sam and Jake. In case they didn't accept I didn't want this knowledge in the pack. Looking at Jake for a few moments I asked the question Albus said to me all those years ago._

" _What would you be willing to give to learn the most impressive magic's and train under a war-hardened veteran Jake?" I questioned softly. The Sam, Emily and Billy all looked at me, then to Jake. The look on Jake's face was priceless. He looked excited, willing and ready._

" _I know a man who has studied the most comprehensive collection of magic from potions and charms, to wards and transfigurations once forgotten" I whispered, making Jake look more excited "but I warn you Jake, if you did this the man you would learn from has lived through, he has killed, tortured, he has never done it to innocents but in war it has to be done, would you be willing to learn from him?" I questioned him softly._

 _Jake looked from Billy to Sam, they all seemed to be having a silent conversation. Billy finally nodded his head at Jake and gave his consent, as did Sam. "I'm willing" he replied "What do I have to do?" he asked. I looked at him before saying "Jake what will happen is I will form an apprentice bond with you and you will learn from me" softly._

 _They all looked at me in disbelief, but with no fear, not a single trace of it. "You would teach him, how do we know you even will do it?" Billy asked curiously. He had no malice, just curiousity. "I spent seventy years studying under two of the most powerful mages in the world, apprenticing under one, I then spent two years fighting for my life against a man whose very reason was to wipe me off the map, just me I have knowledge" I replied._

" _I trust you Harry" Jake murmured, "What happens if I do this?" he followed on. "You will cease to belong to the pack, you can return once you are done, I will decide that, you will follow my orders with hesitation, there will be times when you don't understand why, but you must follow them, but you will also form a connection with my mind, you will see some of my memories while you sleep and isn't a bunch of roses, there are horrors and atrocities in there, are you still willing?"_

 _They all looked at me for a few moments, before Jake asked "Can I pass on my knowledge to my tribe?" he asked. I shook my head at him and replied "Most of it will be fine, but there are some magic's I trust no-one but you and I with, they will never fall into the wrong hangs, not as long as I breathe."_

 _Jake nodded at me and asked " What do I have to do?" I took out my hand and told him to kneel. Binding our minds together, I made him make an unbreakable vow and then I joined our minds. After we were done I said "Jake, you are now my apprentice and I am your teacher, say goodbye to your family's for now, we have work to do" I murmured before walking towards the door, intent on going to my car, Jake fowling behind me._

"Come on Jake" I murmured hopping out of the impala. I parked the car in front of the garage and walked up to the front door. Opening, I looked back and saw Jake getting his duffel bag out of his boot and walk up the stairs and stand next to me.

"I've got to give you some books, nothing too fancy, but just something to get you started" I said. I led the way up the stairs and into the library. Once we got there I waved my hand and the door slid open. Nodding my head at Jake, we walked into the library and I heard his gasp. Looking around the room, the soft candles burning, the thousands of books on magic's and the rain on the rooftop, I chuckled at him. It was just too funny, Jake gave me a dark look before going to look at the shelves.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and shook my head. "You'll be starting off with these, to get you started" I said, handing over my books from my first year of Hogwarts. I reached into my jacket and gave him a vial of green liquid.

Taking it from my hand, he gave me a quizzical look. "What' this for?" he asked confused. I sighed; I really hated myself for this part. "That's dreamless sleep potion, you'll need it when you wake up" I whispered. He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. I lead him out of the library and up the stairs.

We stopped at the room directly across from me. "That's your room now" pointing to the door, he nodded his head at me and said goodnight. I sighed, this was going to be a bitch to explain to Reilly.

Chapter 13: Finding the Meadow and Battles in It

JBPOV=Jacob

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

Wednesday 16th December 2009

(JBPOV)

 _I knew I was dreaming before I became aware of the scene before me, I knew it wasn't real but the image shook me to my core. I had never seen violence, sure I had seen how the pack had pushed the limits on their physical bodies, but the image, the smells and the sounds made bile rise up in my throat and nearly made an escape from my mouth._

 _The room I was viewing was dark, the moonlight from the full moon came in through the window, and I could feel the cold of the floorboards beneath and feel the chill of the wind coming in through the open window. Blood was splattered around the room, the coppery smell filling my senses and in the middle of the see of red sat a figure bound and gagged to a chair._

 _He looked to be about seventeen, he had bleached blonde hair, aristocratic features; the way he just slumped there waiting for something to happen, it scared me. As I studied his body words, images and descriptions filled my head. He had lost his right arm from the elbow down (explosion curse), it was seared at the end to prevent blood loss and death (Incendio spell), a gash made its way down the left side of his face taking an eye with it (cutting curse), the clothes he was wearing were steadily dripping blood from wounds I couldn't see._

 _There were two things that scared me most...The first was the shaking of his hands and body suggesting Cruicatious exposure (how the hell did I know these things, it doesn't make any sense) and the second was the bite on his neck that I knew came from a vampire._

 _This last one stumped me though; if he was bitten he should already be well into the change. The door creaking open and a figure walking silently into the room drew my attention. I instantly knew who this was; he walked the same, a sense of confidence, power and authority rippling of him waves. He wore a red and gold robe, I could a sword protruding from the back and I could see the bulge of weapons I had seen on a few occasions. His hair was the same just as black, with fewer greys and the traditional sunglasses on his face._

 _Harry Potter had just walked in and I knew he wasn't here to save the bound and bleeding boy in front of me. He walked silently to boy, wearing a look that sent a shiver down my spine; it was a look of total and complete loathing as if the boy had just stepped in something dirty. The taught muscles on his hands bulged and I could see vein in his neck._

 _The boy in the chair stirred and looked up at Harry. He looked resigned as if he knew what the next would be, he hung his head and let out a weary sigh._

" _Did you get what you were looking for?" the blonde murmured. Harry surveyed him for a few moments before pulling out a wand and waving it conjuring a chair, sitting in it silently. I walked in closer knowing this conversation would spread some secrets about the man who I had come to think as a brother._

" _Yes, the house and the Deatheaters were all there" Harry murmured. The blonde let out a humourless laugh before a coughing fit racked his body and caused him to cough up blood. After it subsided he looked at Harry and they stared at each other for a few moments before he looked down at the floor._

 _Harry all of a sudden looked a hundred years older, weary and tired, an old soul in a young mans body. I wanted to crack a joke, bring that smile that Bella loved to see on his face back but I knew this would be over soon._

" _Guess we're done?" the blonde asked._

 _Harry nodded his head and replied "Yep we're done, but I guarantee you won't be lonely, your friends will be joining you soon." He stood and waved his wand and banished the chair. I inched closer and stood behind the blonde and stared at Harry. This wasn't the same man I knew, the one who loved to laugh and help me prank Bella. No, I was staring at a man who was about to kill and I knew from the look on his face that he hated himself for it, before squaring his shoulders and pointing his wand at the blondes heart._

" _I'll be seeing you in hell Draco, be sure to give my regards to your father" Harry stated coldly. The blonde, Draco I mentally corrected, looked up at Harry in hatred and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Harry roared "Avada Kedavra" there was a flash of green light and the sound of a body hitting the floor._

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily surveying the room. I noted the sunlight streaming in through the window, the TV playing softly in the corner and there was Harry, but the not the one from my dreams, this was the man I loved like a brother sitting in a leather chair, his head titled and looking out the window, cigarette smoke filling the room.

I looked at him waiting for him to speak, fill the silence that he knew was dragging on. After a few minutes the silence became unbearable to me and I shouted "SAY SOMETHING." Harry turned and looked at me for a few moments. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Whatever you saw, just forget it put it to the back of your mind it won't happen again" he said. He got up from the chair and walked the bedside table and tapped it. I saw the books there and remembered why I had seen the things that I had seen. I was his apprentice, I wasn't to question him, I was to learn and I had to do as he said.

"I have to go to school, Bella is expecting me to pick her up, she's afraid to drive with the snow, read them, the link should be up, you'll start to pick things up much faster, and I want you to make a potion by the time I get home" he said before walking to the door and pausing at it.

He turned and faced me, judging me from the look he was shooting me meant. This made me slightly pissed off, who was he to judge after what I just relived. "The boy in the dream wasn't as innocent as you believe, I knew of thirteen girls he raped, but I never tasted his blood" he paused and looked at me. I knew how I looked, my jaw hanging open and eyes bludging. That boy had raped thirteen girls, but what about laws and rules were magical just allowed to do whatever they want.

I looked at Harry, silently begging for him to tell him something, to give me some hope, to tell me that it never happened, but he just looked at me, regarding me. "The world's not black and white anymore Jake" he said, his tone a sad and resigned one "I'm sorry I took that away from you." With that he was gone, silently.

I laid back down into the pillows and just looked at the ceiling for a few moments. I thought over his warning from last night. He wasn't kidding, there were horrors in there, but I couldn't regret the decision. As I lay there I could remember spells and ingredients for potions, wand waving and incantations. I rolled and picked up a book.

Harry needed people in his life, Bella was the woman he loved, and I knew he needed a brother. I could read him like a book. Shaking my head at these thoughts I started reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ hoping to get lost in the pages, pushing the dream out of my mind.

 _(_ BPOV)

Wednesday 16th December 0800 hours Bella's House

Walking around my room, picking up dirty clothes and school books I thought back on that night, the dance, _that kiss_ my god, Harry tasted like sweet honey, and I really wanted another taste, but no I can't, not until I find the meadow. Hearing a horn honk outside the window, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, to see Harry's Impala parked on the curb outside.

Smiling I walked over to the car and went to greet Harry; but his appearance stoped my words and wiped the smile off my face. His clothes were rumpled in places, his messy black hair stuck out even more and if I had to guess then I would say that beneath the constant sunglasses his eyes would be bloodshot.

"What happened Harry?" I asked softly. He looked at me and sighed before turning out the front of the car. "Jake is staying with me for a while, Billy said he wasn't able to take care of him as well anymore, his condition was affecting his care of Jake" he murmured, not looking in my direction. Before I could question him further he took off towards school the car's wheels flying beneath us.

Wednesday 16th –Saturday 19th December 2009

Jake settled into Harry's house and after the first night he had yet to receive another of Harry's memories through his dreams. Harry had explained to him that the first night that he had to compensate his occulemncy shields to allow Jake to access the memories from his mind. Jake started his magical education running, but Harry had told him he would receive his wand after Christmas.

Jake had not told Bella the truth, Jake and Harry making up a story of which Billy allowed Jake to move in with Harry. They fixed the records to show Jake would attend school and fixed people's minds so it would appear as if Jake would appear in his classes, when in actuality he would be at Harry's house or as they had come to call it "The Wolf Den."

Bella was slightly suspicious of their behaviour, even Charlie's eyebrows when they were told about the new house arrangements. But Bella quickly curbed her curiosity, knowing that when Harry was ready he would talk to her.

Harry had to go into the office on Saturday morning but he had the day after off, there were no active assignments and the mole in Croakers' Unspeakables had yet to report any useful information. Jake and Bella were doing what they did every weekend, but Bella was slightly suspicious, there was something happening, both Jake and Harry were exhausted, as if they had been getting sleepless nights.

She had thought they might be being stupid, staying up late and watching movies, but Jake always had a book in his hand or a notepad, taking notes from the large tomes. Whenever Bella saw this she tried to read the book, but Jake always got it away from her, as if whatever was in it. Bella noticed something different about Jake, his eyes, they seemed to have, they looked different far older than they had weeks ago.

And so when Bella awoke on Saturday she had a cold feeling running up her back. She had the strangest sense that whatever was going to happen on this weekend was going to change things. She had hoped they would be for the better.

Saturday 19th December 2009 1132 hrs Olympic Peninsula Forest

(BPOV)

Jake and I had been walking for hours now; I was covered in scrapes from the branches and twigs lying around. Jake had stayed silent deep in thought, his hoddie covering his head from the slight drizzle and the silence was suffocating. Both Harry and Jake had been acting like this, I felt as if I was being left behind again, that they had this secret and she wasn't allowed to know it and I was scared.

They had a secret, Harry had let his walls down and whatever had been divulged had irrevocably changed Jake...and this scared me. I wanted it to go back to the way it was before. Stepping over a branch I began to ponder when everything had changed. That weekend when Harry had returned with the mysterious scar on his chest.

Shaking my head I hurried my footsteps to catch up to Jake who had pulled slightly ahead whilst I had drifted away, lost inside my own thoughts. All of a sudden I saw a light to my left through some trees.

"Jake wait, over there I think I see something" I said pointing in the direction of the light I was seeing, although it was cloudy there was definitely a clearing there and the area around us looked familiar. Jake nodded his head and led the way over to area I had pointed out.

When the tree's stopped my breathe caught in my throat. I walked out of the brush and into the meadow, the meadow Edward and I had had confessed our feelings, where I found out he thirsted our blood and where we had both given into the temptation of our feelings.

But looking around, noticing Jake was standing just outside my field of vision, not standing in the meadow, giving my space. I walked into the centre of the meadow and looked around. It was not as bright; the stream was playing it soft melody as it did all those months ago there were no birds as if they too mourning with me. The flowers were whittled away their petals had long since abandoned them.

A flash of memories assaulted my mind and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the pain that was now assaulting my senses. Memories of Edward, how his cold arms felt around me, the sweetness of his scent, all the times he had told me he loved, how I was his reason to live, and then I saw the memory that negated all those things he had whispered to me in the dead of night locked in my room.

The emotions were starting to get to me, the pain was becoming unbearable and I dropped to my knees. I felt warm arms envelope me, Jake was there whispering into my ear that everything was ok, that he was there and for me to let it all out. It had been the first he had ever the seen the extent of the pain that Edwards leaving had caused me.

I buried my face in shirt and cried for what like hours, the memories continuing to assault me until all of a sudden a completely different memories assautlted and I let it wash over me, driving the whole that had appeared in my chest and filling it completely.

 _I heard a silent rustling of clothes, the kind that always happened when Edward was near before he suddenly appeared._

 _Looking up, I saw a boy-no man my age looking down at me. He had jet black hair with flecks of grey, and features similar to that of Edward, but completely different. He was pale and from the ripple of the jacket he was lean and muscular. He had sunglasses that reflected myself back at me._

 _Shrugging off his jacket, he lifted me so I was sitting against the log. He draped in over my shoulders and I felt instant warmth. Burrowing into the jacket for more warmth, I detected a scent similar to Edward but yet so much sweeter._

 _Suddenly a hand appeared and a voice sang. "Let's go home" it said. I didn't hesitate; didn't think twice and so I reached up and took his hand. Instantly the cold affected me. I couldn't stand, couldn't move, but I held more tightly onto the hand like a lifeline, its warmth keeping me together._

 _Suddenly warmth surrounded me and I felt weightless. Looking around I noticed the man had picked me up bridal style and we were moving. I burrowed my head closer to his chest and I felt a sense of peace and safety. I had never felt like this. Not even with Edward._

" _It's ok, I've got you" his voice sang again._

" _I know" I replied softly_

This memory gave me strength. My tears stopped as I let everything, all my time with Harry, as well as Jake and Char-Dad...my father swept over my mind; the joking and laughing, the tears and screaming in the dead of night. When I had taken Harry's hand I would never guess the impact his five words, the first words he had ever spoken to me, they were simple, but looking back I realised they held another meaning.

 _It's ok, I've got you,_ those words were a promise, a promise that he had never broken. Harry had always been there, holding me when I cried, making me laugh when he saw me drifting into memories of the past. Harry would always have me; a part Edward would never have. Edward would always have my heart, but Harry; he would always have my soul.

Looking up at Jake from where I had buried my face in his Jacket, I saw that tears were gathering in his eyes. He was my brother, my pain was his pain. I smiled weakly at him and returned it. "Mark it on the map, I need to know where it is...I need to come back" I whispered to him. He nodded his head at him and took out the map, marking where we were.

I would need to return with Harry and dad, but I knew it wouldn't be as painful as it was today. Today was about crying for I had lost, but when I returned it would be about moving forward, with Harry at my side. As Jake and I journeyed back to the car, these thoughts were all that consumed my mind.

Bella's House 1845 Hrs Same Day

(BPOV)

As dad and Harry were bickering about sports (something about soccer and baseball) I was silently gathering courage. As we finished dinner, I cleared my throat and looked up from my plate.

"Dad...Harry can I ask you guys to do something tomorrow?" I asked softly. They stopped talking and looked at me, then at each other. "Sure Bella, what do you need?" Dad asked my softly. He had a soft look on his face. Harry had a blank look on his face, but I could tell he was thinking.

"I want to show you something, it's where me and Jake have been going every Saturday morning I want you to come there with me, if that's alright?" I questioned softly.

"Sure Bella, where do you need us to go?" Harry asked without hesitation. I knew he would do what I asked, but cringing to myself as I imagined my father's response to where I had been disappearing to every Saturday.

"It's in the woods" I whispered. "WHAT YOU'VE BEEN GOING INTO THE WOODS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Dad yelled.

"It was important dad, I need you and Harry to come with me" I whispered. As my father opened his mouth Harry cut him off.

"Bella has a good reason for this, I think we should go" Harry murmured. He smiled at him. Dad looked between Harry and I and he knew he was already defeated.

Sighing to himself he nodded his head and said "Fine but we're going armed, I don't want the chance of getting by that friggin' bear."

I nodded my head and we set plans to leave in the morning at first light. Tomorrow I was going to let go of Edward and embrace Harry fully and completely and if I broke down again both Harry and Dad would be there to pick us back up.

20th December 2009 0845 hrs the meadow Olympic Peninsular

(BPOV)

Harry, Dad and I had left early in the morning. It was a rare day where the sun was shining and the skies were clear. Harry and Dad were armed; both had guns on them, Dad had his hunting rifle and Harry had his shoulder holster, two gleaming black guns sitting in them.

We set off in Harry's Impala and arrived, loading up our supplies and checking the map. Harry led the way, checking the map, I should of figured he would know how to read a map. As we walked through the woods a silent agreement was made. We would discuss everything once we reached the meadow.

We had arrived here five minutes ago and I was standing in the meadow looking around. I noticed that both Harry and Dad were looking around the meadow in obvious astonishment. I almost laughed at their faces, before I remembered why we were here.

"This is where Edward first told me he loved me" I whispered. Both Dad and Harry stopped and looked at me. Both had looks of sadness but I carried on "I thought we would always be together, he told me he loved and I believed him."

Both Harry and Dad came to stand beside me. "I wanted to find this place so I could let go, move on with my life" I murmured looking at Harry as I said this. His eyes were still hidden and I had a feeling I would be seeing his eyes soon. I felt Dad wrap an arm me and Harry came and stood in front me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You can move on now Bella, your Dad and I are here now, you can let go" Harry whispered. I looked up him, dad did as well but before I could say even he stiffened and reached for his weapon, but before he could draw it he was punched by a blurring figure was knocked into the tree's, crashing them down, his body breaking.

I was frozen, Harry had just been knocked away, and there was no way he could have survived what had just happened. Dad had drawn his rifle and was looking around. That's when I saw him, his dark skin glittering in the sunlight, his clothes almost the same and his eyes, his blood red eyes looking at me with a hunger I had seen in others eyes.

"Hello Bella, I must admit this is a surprise" Laurent murmured. I was in shock still; he had just killed Harry, the man I had come to love. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear what he was saying, something about Victoria. My attention was snapped back when the loud crack of Dad's rifle went off. I looked up and saw Dad I had shot him, but the bullets had no effect.

My Dad was shocked. "What...what are you?" Dad stuttered out. He smirked at us, revealing his gleaming white teeth "I am a vampire, not the first your daughter has met, as I was saying Victoria will be not be please, I told her I would not harm you, she asked me as a favour you see, apparently there were some pesky obstacles between you and her, so I scouted some area's for her."

As he finished he started to stalk towards us, like a predator stalking his prey he continued "I am doing you a favour my dear Bella, if Victoria found you, well your death would be less than pleasant."

With those words he lunged at us snarling, I closed my eyes, my life had lost meaning, Harry was dead and he wasn't coming back, Dad wrapped his arms around me in a futile effort to protect me. When nothing happened for a few moments I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at the sight that met me, Dad mirroring my exact expression.

Harry was there and he had Laurent in a headlock, Laurent was clawing at his arm but he was holding him in place. His clothes were in tatters and I could see cuts that were healing right before my eyes. As I looked into eyes I froze, unable to believe the sight that met me.

One eye was the most brilliant shade of emerald I had ever seen, but the other eye was what gold, the same colour I had seen on the colour on the Cullen's. He whirled Laurent around and threw him into a tree, grabbing me and Charlie and pulling us behind his back. He dropped into a cat like stance and I heard a snarl coming from his throat.

Harry was a vampire.

(HPOV)

Crouching myself in front of the Swan's I let a feral growl rip from my throat. I had been so preoccupied with Bella that I hadn't even noticed that a vampire was in area until he knocked me into the tree's...that had hurt. I had been dazed to even respond to the attack and by the time I had responded there was not time, the vampire was too close to Bella for my gun so I had jumped forward and grabbed him.

As I felt my cuts healing, I face the vampire. He snarled at me, rushing towards me. We fought ferociously. He swiped at my head but I was faster and i grabbed the arm and pulled the arm behind his back, hearing the satisfying crack of his shoulder bone i picked him up and threw him into the tree's.

I was still for a moment, feeling the cuts on my body healing, looking behind me I saw that Bella and Charlie were safe for the moment but then I heard him come traipsing out of the woods, breaking his shoulder back into place. He stood directly in front of me for a few moments before rushing at me again.

He landed a punch on my face and I chest, I felt my rib breaking and piercing my lung, cutting of the oxygen but I wouldn't need that. Punching him swiftly in his face I back flipped and landed in a low crouch less than a foot from Bella and Charlie clutching my broken side. I could feel blood trickling down my face from a cut on my forehead.

The vampire stood in front of me for a few moments and I realised this would not be an easy fight. This wasn't like Alaska, this vampire was old and he had seen many battles and my newborn senses were screaming at me to give into the rage but I knew if I did he would win.

Taking a deep breath I rushed at him, swinging out with my leg, which he dodged and made a grab for, bringing my leg back I tried to swipe at his head, but he ducked and I felt him lunge forward and I felt his mouth pierce my neck. Screaming in pain from the poison, I grabbed his neck, but he just punched my shoulder, dislocating it.

I brought my knee up and it found its mark, knocking him away giving me the chance to pop my shoulder back into place with an audible crack. Damn that's gonnna hurt in the morning. I could feel my body start to fight off the poison but it still burned. Clutching my neck, i stemmed the blood and felt my neck heal.

He rushed at me again blows being reined on each other, Cuts being opened on my body; I could feel I was getting weaker. I would need blood soon after this. Jumping back from a blow I could feel my healing, being thrown into tree's I felt bones break and start to knit together. Feral sounds ripped from our throats as we continued to fight.

As he lunged at me again I saw he had put too much into the hit, thinking my wounds were too bad for me to respond properly. I ducked and quickly brought him into a headlock, drawing my knife I stabbed it straight through his heart. He roared in and I quickly brought it up to his head and cut into his neck, cutting through his arteries, vocal cords cutting off his scream I reached the his spine, drawing on my strength I quickly cleaved through it, removing his head from his body.

Breathing deeply I draw my wand and silently cast the remains on fire. My body was bleeding, covered in my own blood, clothes in tatters but I was alive. Looking up I saw both Charlie and Bella gazing at me their eyes wide, Jaws dropped in disbelief. Oh fucking hell why is life never easy.

Chapter 14: Revelations and a Past Revealed

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

Sunday 20th December 2009 0857 hrs Olympic Peninsula Forest Edwards Meadow

(HPOV)

"Charlie...Bella?" I whispered, my breathing ragged. Glancing back over at the still burning body that had purple smoke blooming up from it towards the sky; I realized that it had been one hell of a fight. I released another breath when I felt a sharp pain coming from the lower left hand side of my back. I lowered my hand to the site of the pain and felt something solid surrounded by a large wetness.

Bringing my hand back to face I looked at it. My hand was covered in blood. By looking over my shoulder I saw it a large piece of wood protruding from my body. "Damn" I whispered.

Looking down at my body I winced at what I saw. It was covered it bruises, bites, cuts, and slashes from a combination of our hands and colliding with trees. I looked down and noticed I was practically naked. All of the scars on my legs and chest that I worked to hide were visible. My glasses were also long gone and I was fully exposed. Nobody but anonymous healers had ever seen the true extent of the damage that my missions had left upon my body.

I glanced at Charlie and Bella across the meadow and winced under their perceptive eyes. I was broken and twisted into someone unrecognizable and I saw fear in their eyes. I took a hesitant towards them, they took a step back.

My movements were sluggish and I was starting to go numb. I tried to take another step but the pain rippled through my body and caused me to drop to one knee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

I crumpled to the ground, breathing deeply trying to stay conscious. I began feeling around in my pockets looking for my phone. I had to call Jake and or the pack. That idea went out the window when I found it smashed to pieces.

"Fuck it all to hell! This day has been fucked from the get go" I murmured.

I once again tried to stand but another ripple of pain shot through my body and the intensity of it caused me to collapse to my hands and knees. It grew harder to breath and the world was starting to spin. Even though I'm immortal my heart still beats from the blood I drank, giving me life and oxygen to my body. If my heart were to stop, as it was close to doing, that would be very problematic.

I heard footsteps coming across the clearing and I looked up. Bella was walking towards me, but Charlie was trying to stop her by grabbing her arm. He brought a wince of pain to her face and I felt an involuntary snarl come out of my mouth because Charlie was hurting Bella. I knew he was trying to protect her, but it still sent rage pouring through my body.

"Bella stop, we don't know what he is" Charlie whispered fearfully.

These words cut my heart. I had never done anything to warrant this. I always treated them fairly and was nice to them. I had always been good to them. In fact, I had saved Bella and protected the town. I realized with a start that they didn't know this. I had kept too many secrets from them.

I bowed my head and waited for Bella to agree with her father and leave me here bleeding in the woods to die. She would leave and I knew it. She would be just like everyone else I had been close to who had turned tail and ran when I revealed what I was.

"He just saved our lives dad...if it wasn't for him we would be dead." Bella said angrily.

My head snapped up so that I could see if she was being honest. That caused another wave of pain to hit me. I groaned and gently eased down to lie fully on my stomach. I was struggling to stay conscious as I inhaled the beauty of what had just been a battle ground.

"He has never hurt us dad. In fact he's always taking care of me, now let me go!" She demanded while ripping her arm away from Charlie.

Bella ran towards me frantically. I felt her gently raise me up and roll me over. I winced in pain from the wound on my back. She placed my head in her lap and began gently stroking my face.

I opened my eyes and I was shocked at what I saw. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were tear-stained. Time disappeared as I stared at her, my mismatched eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Harry...what can I do...your hurt pretty bad?" She questioned with a hiccup. I chuckled, but that quickly turned into a hacking fit and I felt blood start dribbling out of my mouth.

"I've had worse" I whispered.

"You make a habit of battling vampires?" She asked skeptically.

I smiled up at her sadly. "Vampires were usually the nicer things I fought against. They just went with instincts, you can't fault them for that" I whispered.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "What do I do?"

"Call Jake and tell him where we are then we go from there." I murmured back in response. My body was becoming lighter and it was becoming harder to focus. I had lost too much blood and if I didn't feed soon I would die.

I heard Charlie come over. I glanced at him as he shrugged off his jacket, tearing it apart to bandage my wounds. Bella was talking to Jake quietly, but my senses were dulled and I couldn't understand her.

I stilled Charlie's hands with my own and waited for him to meet my eyes. I had to apologize, make him understand. When he finally did I whispered "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Charlie."

He looked at me for a moment, it was the same look he gave when I brought Bella limply into his house all those months ago.

"Why didn't you?" he asked softly going back to work on my bandages.

He needn't have bothered, my body was already healing. It was just sluggish because I had lost so much blood. My magic couldn't heal me fast enough due to all the large number of wounds. I could also feel the phoenix tears busily fighting off the excess vampire venom that had been pumped into my body and it wasn't pleasant.

I noted Bella was off the phone, listening to the conversation Charlie and I were having curiously. She too wanted to know the reasons for my silence over the months.

Chuckling bitterly I replied "Because I'm a freak and I was afraid that if I told you, then you would abandon me like everybody else."

A look of guilt and sadness flashed across his face. It made him seem far older than he was.

I continued on in a dejected voice "I had been alone for so long...always alone, fighting, and killing...but then I met you, Bella, and everybody else here. It felt like I had finally found what I have always longed for...and I didn't want to lose that."

They looked at each other sadly and then Bella cupped my cheek and met my eyes with her searching brown ones. "What is it you found with us Harry?" she questioned softly.

I looked up, slightly ashamed to admit it with tears gathering at my eyes. "A home and a family...somewhere I could finally stop running and just live."

A racking coughing fit broke through my body and the blood starting coming out even more. The world started to grow a little darker.

"Harry...Jake said he couldn't be here for at least fifteen minutes...something about another run in...what can I do to help?" she asked me desperately. I already knew what I needed, but there wasn't anywhere I could get it from.

I tried to focus on her face and she looked scared. I must be in really bad shape.

"I...I need blood, I'm only a half vampire...my heart is still beating" I said weakly as I closed my eyes.

I felt her arms moving around and I suddenly smelled a sweet scent. I opened my eyes, shocked to see she had brought her arm to within a few inches of my face. I couldn't believe this. Was she serious?

"Here Harry...please drink" she pleaded with me softly.

I shook my head and tried to get away from her, but I didn't have the energy to move much. I wouldn't do it. I wasn't like this anymore. I didn't drink the blood of random humans and I sure as hell wouldn't drink hers.

"No...I don't want to be like that anymore...I'm not a monster" I whispered brokenly.

She cupped my face in both hands, bringing her lips to my ear. "Please...you'll die...please I-I can't lose the man I love...please...do this for me...please" she begged me desperately.

My heart clenched tightly. Damn it all to hell! This was blackmail and I was already losing the battle. I was slightly disgusted with myself. I had always wanted to taste her just not like this. After a few moments of battling with my demon, I nodded my head. I gripped her softly, bringing my mouth just inches from her neck.

"Charlie, pull the piece of wood out of my back." I demanded quietly.

I hid my face in Bella's hair inhaling softly. She shivered as my breath blew across her skin. I felt both Bella and Charlie lift me gently. Now she had me cradled in her arms like a child so that my mouth was still right next to her neck. Unable to resist I gently kissed her neck and nuzzled it with my nose, making her shiver so sweetly under my body.

I felt Charlie grip the piece of wood firmly before he gently pulled it out. I roared in pain with Bella trying to comfort me. I had tears in my eyes. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and then I felt Charlie reposition me at Bella's neck. My mouth was right there, my lips touching her neck softly.

"Charlie...at some point...you're going to have to stop me." I told him in a serious voice before I plunged my teeth into Bella's neck.

I heard one astonishing thing from Bella, a moan. She actually moaned from me biting her. I pushed those thoughts aside to think about at a later date and started to suck gently. The sweet nectar of her blood rush into my mouth and I could feel my strength start to return almost instantaneously. I could also hear Bella's breathing become labored. I ignored it. Nothing mattered but the sweet blood trickling down my throat.

That's when the images hit me. Memories, a lifetime of them, flashed across my mind. There was a little girl in a tutu dancing badly, a huge school, different classes, laughing with friends I had never seen. The images just kept coming until suddenly I saw him. Edward. He was sitting directly across from her point of view and staring at her intently. Then suddenly everything else followed. Alice torturing her with clothes shopping, Edward holding her, Emse embracing her softly. I saw James attempting to kill her, and Edwards's battle.

After that, I saw him leave her, oblivious to how she desperately tried to follow him into the woods. That's when I saw me for the first time and felt her emotions for me as well. I saw everything; The tears, the warmth whenever we touched, how her heart skipped, and how her mood instantly changed when she saw me. That threw me for a loop. This had never happened before; I had never felt anyone's emotions before it was quite shocking.

"Harry...stop… you have to stop, your taking too much." Charlie said, while gently prying me away from her neck.

I didn't go far. I leaned in and gently licked the mark I had made to stop the bleeding, It healed and I continued to kiss her neck softly. Her breathing was still ragged and I could feel a lot of heat coming from her lap as well as dampness.

I pulled away and looked down. There was a small stain on her trousers. She had orgasmed from me feeding from her. However, that only happened when…no it wasn't possible. I looked back to her face and noticed she was looking away from me while flushing red in embarrassment. Charlie walked away from us to give us privacy.

I gently brought her face back to mine so I could see her eyes. She looked mortified, but I quickly brought my mouth to hers. I kissed her lips gently. It took her awhile to respond due to her shock. Our kiss remained chaste for sometime before I gently ran my tongue along her lower lip.

She opened her mouth to allow me entrance. Instantly our tongues started dancing and exploring each other's mouths. I gently reclined back into the grass, bringing her smaller frame down on top of my lager one. I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her passionately.

She broke the kiss first out of need of air, but I continued to kiss every inch of skin I could. I let my mouth travel from her mouth to her jaw and then down her neck. I began kissing the place I had bitten gently as her breathing became as labored as my own. I moved to her earlobe and then stopped.

"I love you...more than you could possibly know." I whispered lovingly into her ear.

I moved away and looked deep into her eyes. They filled with tears and she buried her faced into my chest. I started to gently stroke her hair, placing light kisses on the top of her head.

An unconformable cough brought us back to reality. We both looked over to where it had come from. Charlie and Jake were standing near us and Jake was grinning like a mad man. Charlie looked he was going to be sick.

Jake quickly glanced over at the now pile of ashes of the former vampire and looked back at us. "So the big hero saved the day did he?" he inquired in a playful voice.

I heard Bella groan softly in embarrassment as she buried her face back into my chest. I could feel the heat from the newly returned blush seeping into my body.

I chuckled. "You know how it goes Jake. Go out for a stroll…Come upon a stray vampire and battle him to the death in order to save the woman you love… it's all in a day's work." I retorted sarcastically with a big grin on my face. It grew larger when I felt Bella kiss my chest through the rips of my shirt.

Jake guffawed loudly. "Maybe you should get a spandex suit. The ladies would love it!"

"I don't do spandex, it chafes .Besides, the only lady I need is right here on top of me." I responded as I pecked her lips with a smile. Jake pretended to gag and vomit while Charlie turned red. I didn't let it bother me, I could tell they were both happy for us.

"God you're going to be one of those nauseating cute couples aren't you?" Jake questioned fearfully.

I picked up a piece of wood and threw it at him, chuckling the whole time. I sobered up when Charlie looked at us with a solemnly.

"Harry I think you have some explaining to do." Charlie stated gravely.

Damn, looks like a lot of secrets are about to come out. Both mine and Bella's. I just hope she feels the same when she learns the truth about me. Looking at Bella, I saw her eyes were once again alight with curiosity.

"Yeah I suppose I do, don't I?" I mumbled.

Sunday 20th December 2009 1245 hrs Harry's House Forks Outskirts

(HPOV)

I walked back downstairs shrugging on a new shirt. I took a deep breath and walked into my lounge. I immediately noticed that everyone's eyes snapped to me as soon as they heard me enter. A few looked shocked when they saw my eyes. I had forgone my sunglasses for the time being.

Sam was sitting beside Emily on the couch (Jake had called them and asked them to come over because I needed to know what had happened with Victoria.), Billy was sitting in his wheel chair beside Jake, Charlie and Bella whom were sitting on the other couch. The only free seat was the arm chair I brought to relax in.

With a sigh, I walked over to it and plopped down heavily. I took time to adjust myself before looking up at everyone. I took several deep breaths to ready myself for what was about to come.

"I think before I tell my story you should all come clean with each other." I requested, looking directly at Bella. Charlie's perceptive eyes didn't miss the guilt or shame that flitted across her features. He shifted so he could look at his daughter.

"Bella, what is he talking about?" He questioned with a hint of steel in his voice. Bella looked like she was holding back tears and I felt bad. I really didn't want to do this, but Charlie had a right to know everything as well.

"The Cullen's...dad...they were vampires" she whispered. To say Charlie was shocked would have been an understatement, but it quickly turned to outrage.

"Did he use… hurt...I've seen vampire's can have mind tricks" He spluttered out.

At this I just burst out laughing. Vampire mind tricks…he was talking like we were all 'one with the force'…like we were JedI… god this is too funny. Clutching my gut I noted the very pissed off expression on Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry Charlie" I squeezed out between laughs. "But vampire mind tricks?" At this I burst out laughing again. Charlie looked embarrassed for a second.

After I had settled down I looked at Charlie appreciatively, despite the situation I still found that remarkably funny.

I decided I should clear a few things up for him. "Charlie, vampire's don't have powers." Seeing a look of guilt on Bella's face, I remembered that some did have special powers. "Some do have personality traits amplified during the change, which they refer to as a power. For instance, I've heard some can read minds or see the future." I told him.

Bella nodded her head and said "Yeah Edward could read minds."

Charlie looked shocked at this, he looked around the room and his eyes focused on Sam and Billy. "What do you have to do with this?" he questioned them.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Billy nodded his head at Sam. Sam nodded back and turned to face Charlie. "The Quileute people are changelings. We are charged with guarding our lands from the cold ones." He stated proudly.

Charlie looked at me with raised eyebrows.. He was clearly asking me what the hell that meant. Bella's eyes widened comically as she realized who the wolfs were.

"They change into huge-ass wolves and protect the reserve from vampires" I put it into lay-mans terms for him. His eyes widened and he looked at them.

"The wolves who have been attacking the hikers have been you?" he accused angrily. Sam's eyes flashed. For a moment I was afraid he was going to phase.

"No Charlie that was a vampire behind the attacks. The pack and I have been trying to stop her from getting too close to the town, but sometimes she gets past us." I clarified in a calm tone.

His angry words died on his lips and looked at Sam guiltily. "Sorry" he apologized.

Sam nodded his head in acceptance and Charlie turned back towards me.. "So what are vampires anyway…like what myth is and what's legend?"

"They have enhanced strength, impenetrable skin, run fast…like really fast. They glitter in the sun light, never sleep, and all have blood red eyes unless they drink from animals. Then they are golden." I replied, Charlie nodded his head along with my points though he looked amused when I mentioned glittering in the sunlight.

"Then what are you?" Bella asked. Charlie looked at me, as did everyone else in the room. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm only a half-vampire, but I'm also something else…I'm also a wizard." …Silence was the only thing that met with those words.

"Wizard?" Bella parroted in shock. I looked at her and noted her wide open eyes. Charlie's were identical. I nodded my head at her and Charlie spluttered a bunch of nonsense. I continued despite his disbelief, wanting to get all this out in one go.

"I was born in a town called Godric's Hollow in Wales. At the time, there was a civil war going on in our world. Wizards and witches were dying in this war. My parents were part of a resistance group that stood up to the man responsible for the war; the man who was seeking to destroy and topple the current government. As with the muggle world or non-magical world; There are good people and there are bad people. Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, went as bad as you could go. He did unspeakable things and pushed the boundaries of magic in an attempt to reach his goals. " I looked around, noticing I had everyone's complete attention. This would be the first time for anyone to hear the entire story.

"My parents were murdered by him on Halloween in 1991. He killed them using the same unblockable curse, the Avada Kedavra, that he killed hundreds of people with. He then tried to kill me, but the curse back-fired, and left him as some less than human thing." I whispered hoarsely. I looked out of the window so I wouldn't have to see the pitying looks on their faces.

"I was sent to live with my muggle relatives and they despised magic. They despised me and never let me think otherwise." I heard someone get up and then I felt Bella gently lift my arms and sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I took a calming breath and then continued.

"I didn't find out I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday, when my school letter came. Hagrid, the nicest half giant you'll ever meet, took me and introduced me to the magical world where I was famous for surviving something I don't even remember" I reminisced. Bella adjusted herself so she could lay her head in the crook of my neck and I felt her kiss it gently.

"So when I started at Hogwarts I was excited to get away from my relatives and to learn about something I thought was impossible. On the train there I met my two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We did everything together, but my life wasn't easy. I made quite a few enemies and Voldemort …well he wasn't dead...not fully anyways. He was just biding his time until he learned my whereabouts. So the same year I started at Hogwarts, he tried to return" By this time the entire room was hanging off my every word.

I told them everything, how we had pieced together the clues to the philosopher's stone, how I had battled him to a standstill. I spoke of the attacks on the muggle-borns during second year and how we figured out it was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, how I had to rescue Ron's little sister Ginny. I spoke reverently of my third year and meeting Remus who helped me discover the truth about my parents when we met my godfather.

I spoke bitterly about being entered into the tri-wizard tournament. How I had to battle dragons, merman, and finally Lord Voldemort himself after he used my blood to resurrect his body. I experienced the fear all over as I recounted our duel and my escape. I explained that in fifth year no-one believed me due to the ministry. I described the horrible Delores Umbridge who refused to teach us any real defensive magic, forcing me to form the DA.

With tears in my eyes I told them of the visions I received from Lord Voldemort's mind and how one showed Sirius in the dept of Mysteries. I confessed that my attempt to rescue him only caused him to be murdered right in front of me. I shuddered as I remembered the rage that consumed me as I chased down Bellatrix Lestrange. I told them of the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore and of the prophecy, how I was destined before birth to either kill him or be killed by him.

Bella and Emily had tears in their eyes, Charlie was looking at me in awe, and Billy and Sam were looking at me with new respect. "What did you do?" Jacob asked. I sighed, now came the most difficult part of the story.

"I asked to be trained and Dumbledore took me on as an apprentice, but that wasn't going to be enough. I knew that I needed to push the bounds of magic just as far, if not further than Tom did to stand a chance at winning, so I went to the Department of Mysteries and spoke with Head Unspeakable Croaker. They took me into the time room where one day outside of the room equals ten years inside it. We spent seventy years in that room. I was taught how to be a soldier. I was taught how to track, find, torture, and ..kill my target. I was taught to be merciless. When I came out I was instantly deployed. For two years I...I killed so many people all in the name of those I loved and cared about" I whispered brokenly.

"How did you become a half-vampire?" Sam asked, noticing I had skimmed over all of the gruesome details. I winced and it was noticed by everyone in the room.

"I was captured and one of their ways of torture was allowing a vampire to bite me, but with the phoenix tears and basilisk venom in my blood I was only turned half-way" I responded with a grimace.

"What's the difference between you and a full one?" Charlie piped up, asking what was clearly on every bodies mind.

"I can eat foods but blood gives me more strength. My skin isn't as tough as theirs, but I have all their other strengths as well. However, I don't glitter like a diamond and my heart beats" I clarified.

"What happened in the war, what made you come here" Jake questioned, obviously still wondering why I would leave England.

I sighed sadly. This was still a very touchy subject. "I was betrayed by Croaker after I killed Tom. He wanted something in my vault and if I was arrested the ministry would be able to search them...I don't know what he wanted" I snarled angrily.

"What about your friends...what did they say?" Bella's tinkling voice questioned. I looked down at her, happy that she sat in my lap the whole day.

"There wasn't any time for them to say anything, but from what I could tell, they weren't going to protest. The ministry tried to arrest me as soon as Tom was dead and I had to run. I wound up here" I trailed off.

She nodded her head at me thoughtfully. Looking around the room I realized something, they were still here. In fact, instead of being disgusted with me they were quite excited and asking questions left, right, and centre.

Sam, Billy and Emily left around dinner with Charlie following them. Jake left to do some more studying so Bella and I moved up to my room. We were laying on my bed , her cuddled against my chest and stroking circles with her fingers. I was still in a mild state of shock. I couldn't believe that she was still here and that she wasn't afraid of me.

Just as I noticed that her eye lids appeared to be growing heavy and she was almost a sleep she mumbled " I love you Harry" . I tightened my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Bells" I whispered against her fragrant hair. She drifted off to sleep while I lay awake, listening to the sweet lullaby of the rain and Bella's soft breathing. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe everything I had been through had been for this moment. Looking at Bella's face I realized I didn't care how I had gotten here, just that we were here now

Chapter 15: Diccussions on Vampire's, Christmas with the Swans

HPOV=Harry

BPOV=Bella

21ST-23rd December 2009

After the revelations in Harry's house and the Swan's witness in the meadow things had changed dramatically. Charlie was at first apprehensive about the whole thing, but after Harry showed him some of the tamer and more beautiful things that magic had to offer he immediately started asking Harry for demonstrations.

At first Harry thought it was funny 'till he finally got fed up with all the stupid cracks (the last one being if he could pull a rabbit out of a hat) Harry had said he was a wizard and that he wasn't there for their amusement. Charlie had the decency to look abashed and guilt, he apologised to Harry.

The biggest revelation that shocked the Swan's was that the reason was now living with Harry was because he had taken on the new changeling as an apprentice and was now teaching many of the forgotten arts. Charlie had at first protested, Jake needed to attend school, but Harry had responded that it was just like getting home schooled and that Harry was also tutoring Jake in muggle ways.

School had been let out for the winter break, with Christmas being that week. Bella had joined in the lessons on muggle subjects that Harry was giving Jake, but it was slow going as Jake and Harry shared the apprentice bond, Jake was basically reading Harry's mind.

Jake education into the magical arts was going. Although it had only been a short period of time he had already passed the test Harry had devised off what he was tested on in first year. Jake had yet to receive a wand; that was planed the weekend after Christmas, Sam, the Swan's, Jake and Harry would be journeying into the magical world, to Ipswich Village the only all wizard town in America: Ipswich Village. The whole group were excited.

The relationship between Harry and Bella quickly heated up although it never went beyond anything more than intense making out that left them both breathless. Charlie had inadvertently walked in on one such session. After giving them both a really good talking too (making both of them blush which considering Harry was a half-vampire was quite the accomplishment) he gave them his blessing but not before begging them both not to do it in front of him.

Christmas was well and truly in the air by Tuesday, Bella had decorated the Swan living room. When it Harry had mentioned the fact that he had never really had a real Christmas owing to the fact that he had never had a family to celebrate with the only one with any resemblance to one was the Christmas was the one in which he had been whisked away in the dead of night after a terrifying vision of Mr Weasly being attacked by Tom's snake. He had cherished that Christmas; it had been the only one Sirius and he had shared.

So it had been decided that Bella would be taking over his house to get into, as she put it "Chrismissy spirit." Harry didn't care, he was rather looking forward to Christmas. He had a good laugh late one night when he realised he would be spending it with his Changeling apprentice, his mortal girlfriend and her father. What an odd family they all made?

Wenesday 23rd December 2009 1947 hours Harry's House

(HPOV)

I was sitting on my couch, sipping on a glass of whiskey and for the first time in a long time I felt content, happiness. My need to look for exits, scan the minds of all people in the room or sit with my back to a wall or with a view of the entire room was a godsend. If Croaker could see me now he would say I was getting soft, complacent. But if this was getting soft then I was fine with it.

Looking up from my half filled glass of fire whiskey I saw Bella hanging decorations on my Christmas tree. Charlie was sitting at the table, in a deep conversation with Billy about something, I could probably listen in, but I gave them their privacy.

Turning my head I saw Jake sitting on the couch with a tomb on potions in his lap. It was my book from second year, potions had fast become his favourite subject, although since we hadn't gotten his wand yet, we had yet to discover if he had any specialities yet.

I looked past Jake out the window. A snow storm had blown in over town on Monday, covering the small hamlet a few inches of snow. I snorted softly thinking of how Bella had fallen on her ass for the third time that day, taking Jake with her. Jake looked up from his book and gave me a death glare. Apparently his ass still hurt from it which just made it all that much funnier. I just gave him an innocent grin in response to which he sighed and returned to his book.

Looking back I noticed Bella was observing me with a loving expression from just in front of the tree. She had plugged in the tree lights, giving more lights dancing, mixing with the lights from the crackling fire in the corner. Bella slowly walked over to me and stopped. I looked up into her soft brown eyes and I nearly lost myself in them.

She lifted my arms and sat down softly in my lap, wrapping my arms around herself. She snuggled a bit closer to me, tucking her head into the crook of my arm and let out a contended sigh. I perched my head on hers and looked into the fire, losing myself in the warmth that she had brought into my life.

I had never believed in god or fate (even if there had been a prophecy in my life) but I started to think of all the things I had done, everything I had seen and I thought to myself maybe just maybe I had finally found my home.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella's soft voice knocked me from my thoughts. Looking down I noticed she was looking up at me with soft eyes. Bending down I gave her a quick kiss and then breathed deeply her scent.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have you in my life" I murmured to her. She smiled at me and snuggled back into my neck "When I was fighting back home I thought I would die and I was ok with it, I was ready to give my life so that the people I cared could be happy...but now the thought of doing that..." I trailed off, composing my thoughts.

I looked down into her face and gently cupped her it in my hand. She was so beautiful and fragile, she had warmth that I had not ever felt from another. In the short time I had been here she had filled me with a purpose and filled a longing I had no idea I had ever had.

"Doing that...dying I couldn't do that...not after I found you" I said, noticing now that her eyes had filled with tears "I don't that think that I could ever leave you... if you asked me to I would walk away but I would always be there watching making sure you were happy" I finished, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes during my impromptu speech.

She gently raised her head and kissed me. It soon turned more passionate, our tongues battling for dominance. After a few minutes she broke it off, breathing deeply and leaning her forehead against mine.

After she had caught her breath she looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you ever have to worry about that Harry...I'll want you...forever if you'll have me?" she whispered to me. I felt my heart constrict, I didn't want to ask but I would always be curios.

"What if he came back, what if he wanted you?" I asked in a small voice feeling a lot like a small child. Pathetic Potter, you have given her the exact way to destroy you. God over seventeen years (eighty seven if you count the time spent in the room).

"Harry he left me...he has said he doesn't love me, YOU do you have never abandoned me, never made me depend on you like he did, if anything you have let become more stronger than before" she said, her brown eyes burrowing into my soul.

Smiling at her I bent down and caught her lips in another kiss, but keeping it sweet, filling it with all the love I could muster for. After we broke apart she turned back to the fire, her back against my chest my arms still wrapped around her.

Fifteen minutes past before I noticed she was looking particularly deep in thought. Crap I think she has finally worked up the courage to ask me what I had been dreading for a long time.

(BPOV)

Looking back up at Harry I noticed he was watching me very closely. I needed to know what had happened in the meadow. When Harry fed from me it created the most intense feeling of lust I had ever felt in my entire life. Grabbing hold of his hand, noticing the scars on it, a sign of the hard life he had lead and how close I had been to never meeting him I entwined out fingers and blew out a breathe.

"Harry...in the meadow...when you bit me...there's a few things I want to know?" I said looking at him.

"Sure...what do you want to know?" he asked tentatively.

"You have no venom right?" I questioned.

"I do...but I have to choose to release it consciously" he said slowly "why do you want to know?" he asked.

"So you can make me like you?" I asked, I hint of excitement entering me.

"I could but I get the feeling that's not you were going ask me...were you?" he asked. Damn him, he knew exactly what I was going to ask him.

"We're going to discuss that later" I told him, giving him a look that held no argument. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"When you bit me...I kind...of...well...I"I stammered out feeling the heat of my blush on my face. He chuckled at me and gave me a knowing grin.

"You orgasmed didn't you" he said with a lustful look in eyes, which if he gave me whilst standing would at made me buckle at knee's, but all it did now was sent a jolt of heat through my abdomen and I felt my panties dampen slightly.

I held his look and squirmed around on his lap playfully hoping to get a similar reaction out of him. He groaned and buried his face in my neck and I grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, do you know why that happened?" I whispered in his ear. I loved this power over him. Edward had much more control, but Harry I could still make him feel like a teenager and the feeling was empowering, knowing I and only I could do that to him...see his lustful looks, but I also I was the only one who he allowed to see him without a shirt, see his scars. He allowed himself to be venerable with me and I love the new intimacy we shared.

"I have several theories on that, but I will have to consult several books" he mumbled into my neck. He pulled away and I caught the twinkle in his eye he always got right before he and Jake did something that would no doubt lead to an embarrassing situation. I noted his hands had lead to my stomach...where I was most ticklish.

"Don't you dare" I warned him, hoping my look would warn him off. He pushed me back and started to mercicellessy tickle me. I erupted into laughter , trying to get him off him, but his superior strength made that impossible. I looked at Jake and screamed out between laughter "Jake" giggle "help me."

I saw Jake jump and drag Harry off and he and Harry started rolling around on the floor, I heard Billy and Charlie making bets as I saw Jake and Harry start to fight I kept laughing. I looked up into the crinkling eyes of my father who was smiling at the scene. He walked around the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I love you Bells" he whispered. I smiled up at him, noting the fight on the floor had ended and Jake and Harry were laughing about it. Another thing to be thankful for. I was more closer to my father than I had ever been in my life and I loved it.

I kissed him on the cheek and said words that I hadn't said since I a little girl.

"I love you too daddy" was my reply. I got the widest smile I had seen him get since I came to Forks. The moment was ruined when Jake bounded over to Billy and said in a sick sweetly girly voice "I love you too daddy" he said trying to kiss his father.

"Somebody put the mutt out he's running my good mood" Harry said from he was sitting on the floor.

"Oi that's fat coming from a leach" Jake shot back. Harry bounded up and started towards Jake who was already heading for the back door. I started laughing with Billy and Charlie when I heard a wolf yelp coming from the backyard and a few crashes.

24th December 2009

After Bella and Charlie left last night after Jake and Harry impromptu fight in the backyard which ended with Harry lighting Jake's tail on fire (to the amusement of the others) Jake and Harry ended the night early, knowing they had a full couple coming ahead of them.

Bella showed up early with a massive turkey early next morning and said since Jake was going to be spending the day tomorrow in La Push she would be cooking a big dinner tonight. The whole pack was coming so it would be taking the better part of the day.

Harry and Bella spent the day kissing and hugging, secret touches and gestures whilst making Christmas eve dinner. Charlie, Billy and Jake had parked it on the couch (Charlie had taken his first Christmas holidays since Renee left Forks) and were catching the ball game.

With the table set the guest started to arrive. First came and Emily (who looked relieved not to have been cooking that day. Paul, Embry and Quill came, with the Clearwater's arriving shortly thereafter. After about fifteen where the woman had separated from the men allowing them to watch their sports whilst they giggled about them behind their backs Harry came out and said "Dinner is served.

(HPOV)

I sat at the head of the table looking around at the people who had become my friends and my surrogate family. Smiling I took a look around the room, their smiling faces the odd belch coming from male followed by several women's reprimands.

To my left sat Bella, whose hand had not strayed from my knee all night, smiling at her father and trying to wipe something from her father's face who trying and failing to get it off. Next to them sat Emily whose scarred face was a light with laughter at watching Jared and Quill fight over a piece of meet, with Sam's draped over her shoulder , his other with a fork in it enjoying some mashed potatoes.

Turning my head to the left sat Jake who was explaining something about magic to Seth whose face was riveted to his as he explained what a real werewolf. Next them sat Billy in his wheel chair next to Harry Clearwater who were talking about (surprise surprise) fishing.

Next to them sat Sue and Leah who gave spiteful looks at Emily and Sam, whilst her mother was trying to keep her attention on her. Next to them sat Jared and Jake's sister had come down to have Christmas dinner and Paul had imprinted on, feeding each other, whilst Jared and Kim sat next to them sharing a small kiss.

Looking around I was for the first time in my life humbled by this. People who I didn't know less six months had now accepted me, new my secrets, new the evil I had, the things I had done they still loved me, I could feel them I was content.

Looking at my glass of whiskey I made a decision. I quickly stood and tapped bringing all activity to a stop right there and then. All eyes were now on me.

"This time last Christmas I was in the middle of nowhere, fighting for my life" I started knowing this might be long, I stole a look at Bella who had a look on her face the and continued "I've never been good a talking...but you have all welcomed me here...let me become your friends, become like a father to me" I looked at Charlie for this "Or an annoying little brother who constantly interrupts"

"Here here" Jake shouted and I gave him a look that just said shut up and the table erupted into laughter. After the table quieted down I continued.

"Little brothers aside you have also shown how to love" looking down at Bella who was holding my hand gave it a quick kiss "You have all become my family, here's to the first Pack Christmas to many more" I said raising my glass clinking with everyone else who had stood up and done the same.

I sat down and Bella instantly latched her mouth to mine slipping her tongue into my mouth whilst we kiss passionately to the catcalls and Jake's "Oh god here comes the turkey" and pretending to vomit into a bucket.

After we finished, I gathered her in my arms and whispered words I felt grateful to be able to say.

"I love you Isabella Swan" I murmured. I felt her smile into my chest.

"I love you too Harry Potter" she whispered back. I felt Charlie clap me on the back and mess up my hair. We separated again and I sat down, digging into the food Bella and I had prepared. I allowed myself to lose myself in the laughter and food, friends and family, I couldn't wipe the smile off for the rest of the night.

I had found my home.

Chapter 16: Ipswich Village, Further Training and the First Intel

Friday 25th December 2009-Saturday 11th January 2010

After the Christmas Eve dinner, Christmas dawned with a slightly hung over Charlie and Jake who quickly recovered due to his changeling status. Charlie moaned all day as they Harry Bella and Jake ripped their presents open. Harry got Jake an advanced potions book with a coupon for one thousand dollars in Ipswich Village (wizard American uses the same currency as muggles).

Bella got Harry a photo of them at the dance; with Harry smiling down at Bella who had her arms wrapped around his waist and were smiling at the camera. Harry quickly made a duplicate of it and put the smaller one into his wallet. Bella received a gold necklace from Harry with HP+BS=Forever inscribed on it. It soon became her most treasured item.

Charlie gave Harry a gift which brought tears to his eyes. It was a key to the house and a card saying "When you need a home away from home". There was a very manly hug followed this, Jake got Harry a home-made band which in the Quillete signified he was adopted by the whole pack.

Christmas day passed with carols, bad holiday's movies and lots of eggnog. Jake slipped away to visit La Push and be with the pack. Boxing Day dawned with the house in disrepair from wrapping paper, decorations and empty beer bottles littering the house.

The next few days were spent studying finals that were to take place in six months, Jake's training and the pack with Harry running patrols around La Push and Forks. New Years Eve was spent with a large bon fire on the cliffs overlooking the beach on La Push, with a competition with who could eat the most in ten minutes.

Bella and Harry shared a midnight kiss before gathering a very drunk Charlie into the Impala and driving him home. They fell asleep on the couch watching a very bad movie. The day after Bella left with a very hung over Charlie Harry had been washing his face when he noticed something odd about his eyes. The eye that had been amber had shades of green in it and the emerald in it had.

This had shocked him. The eye colour of a vampire didn't change, but then again he wasn't exactly normal. By the 6th Harry's eyes had turned half-green, half amber with a hint of red around the edges.

He had hidden this from Bella as much as possible 'till she had snatched his glasses from his face. She was shocked, but then said that his eyes reminded her of the forest, she used to hate it, but now she felt more at home than she in Utah. With the winter holidays over on the second Bella and Harry returned to school.

Plans were made to make a trip to Ipswich Village, the only all magical village in the USA. Jake, Harry, Charlie, Bella and Sam would be making the trip on the 11th of January to gather the needed supplies which included books for Sam who whilst not as powerful as Harry and Jake would be an average wizard.

And so night of the 10th gave way to the 11th with excitement from everyone reaching a peak. Bella, Charlie and Sam would be spending the night so they could leave early the next morning. Whilst Bella had made leaps and bounds in dealing with her sleeping problems, Harry's dreams were still very in full force, plaguing him every time he shut his eyes.

0930 Saturday 11th January 2010 Forks Outskirts Washington

HPOV

I had been awoken at 0530 by a very excited changeling apprentice and a very chipper middle aged muggle. They were lucky I didn't curse them the second they had entered the room. Bella had snuck back to her room earlier that morning to avoid awkward conversation with Charlie although I had a sneaking suspicion that he was already aware. He was after all a cop; I knew how those instincts went. Whilst I was a assassin it still involved a large amount of surveillance, intergradations (though I was a little more forceful than Aurors would have been.)

Really the only things that were different between an Unspeakable and a Auror was the fact that I was not only a cop but I was a solider, and a warrior although my thirst for knowledge was awakened during my training.

So when they attempted to sneak into my room at 0500 in the morning it had nearly resulted in them getting hit with a stunning curse was my ability process things faster than they could. I had been having an intense dream. The battle of Vampire plains as it had been named had made an appearance. It was not a bed-time story I would ever share with Bella. She was innocent and sometimes I was afraid I was contaminating her but I knew she was what was holding me down, the light amongst the never ending dark.

So now Charlie, Sam, Emily, Bella and I all stood around an old glass I had used as a portkey.

"So just one last time, what happens?" Charlie asked in a very confused voice. Jeeze it wasn't that complicated. Aeroplanes were harder to figure out than portkey were.

"You grab it and I say the password and we disappear from here and appear in Ipswich village" I explained with a roll of my eyes. Bella caught this and elbowed me in the ribs. I pretended to be wounded; she caught this and whispered in my ear.

"Please Harry, your half vampire little ol' me couldn't hurt you...but I could think of a way to torture you for several hours" she said in a sultry voice. I was looked at her dumbfounded. She had really come out of her shell, when we had first started dated she had been shy, but after several days and even more sessions of making out she gave as could as she got.

"All right everyone hold on now" I said in a slightly croaky voice. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, and Jake was barely holding in his guffaws at the whole scene whilst Sam and Emily just rolled their eyes at the whole scene.

"Magic" I said and in howl of magic we had disappeared from our from our home travelling to the Village.

(BPOV)

The portkey ride was very different to anything Harry had ever shown. One minute I was standing next to Harry in his living room; the next there were howling winds and I was bouncing, my shoulders bumping into both Dad and Harry. With a big thump we finally stopped and I lost my foot, luckily for me Harry had been standing next and was able to grab a hold of my waist.

My breathe caught just like it always did when we were this close. The undeniable urge to kiss Harry was back with gusto. A throat clearing from the right dragged my attention back and I fought the urge to laugh at the scene. Jake and Charlie were tangled up in each other, obviously my dad's sense had come into to play yet again and they were both knocked to the ground. Sam had done what Harry had done with me and grabbed onto Emily's waist to keep her from losing her balance.

I finally took stock of our surrounding and I couldn't believe my eyes. The entire place looked similar to Forks, but the rain and mossy look had disappeared replaced with large trees that were still covered with the snow from Christmas. We were on the edge of what I thought was a cliff, with a path and a what looked like a well worn road down the left.

Harry looked at us for a few moments before he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over. I was slightly confused at this for a few moments before he turned around and looked at us.

"Guys, come look at this, you will never believe your eyes" he said. I was now wondering what lay beyond the cliff. I walked up next to Harry and looked down and breathe caught at the beauty.

A quaint little village stood nested about two hundred metre's down the cliff face. I could see that were power line's, the snow blanketed the town and it gave the scene a look out of a fairytale book and I realised with a start that it practically was. Harry was a wizard, and he was also a half vampire, my other best friend was a changeling who could transform into a giant wolf. As Harry started to lead us down path towards the village.

As I walked up next to him and slid my arm around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder I realised I my life was never going to be the same again, not after everything that not only Harry but Edward had shown me. And as I snuggled deeper into and felt his arm wrap around my shoulders I thought with a smile I wouldn't have it any other way.

(HPOV)

Ipswich Village 1155 hrs January 11th

We had walked around the village picking up supplies. The village was very similar to that of Hogesmeade Jake looked like a kid in a candy store when we went into Everything Quidditch. I quickly promised him a broomstick if his training met my standards by his birthday. Whilst his training had made leaps and bounds, he still had a long way to go before he was able to be in combat.

I had to drag Bella out of the bookstore ( "Please just five more minutes" she had said giving me puppy dog eyes two hours we had walked in the door) and now all we had to do was find the wand store. Looking around I caught site of the wand store and my breathe caught.

There onto of a new building that stood next to the cauldron shop stood a sign I would never have expected to find in America. Ollivanders stood glistening in the midday sun; a couple walked out a store with their son who I assumed had just received his letter.

Bella suddenly stopped when she felt my hand stiffen and I saw her looking in the same direction as I was.

"Is that the wand store?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on the souls of her feet and pointing in direction my eyesight travelled in. Her comment caught the rest of our party and they all turned their heads, Jake so fast I was sure he would of gotten whiplash.

"Yeah that's the store" I croaked out. I was suddenly nervous. As an Unspeakable I was tasked with doing extensive research of all shopkeepers in Diagon Alley. I discovered that Ollivander was a seer, not like Trelawney, but he could sense a person's outcome, how their lifes would play out. It was extremely disconnecting to find that Ollivander had found out much of my future when I went into his shop to get my second wand three years ago.

Shaking my head clear of these thoughts I quickly ushered everyone towards to store and walked through it first.

The silence of the store enveloped my group as if we had just stepped onto hallowed ground. I could sense the magic in the air, it was overwhelming. Wand making was a hallowed art that very few people ever really explored the possibly of.

Jake walked away from our group while Sam and Emily looked curiously at the dusty stacks. Charlie and Bella were quiet at the end of our group simply gazing around.

A sudden noise caught my ears behind and I quickly spun to find myself into the grey eyes of Ollivander. We just stared at each other, the others in the room could feel the tension in the room.

"Well Well Well, this is quite the surprise Harry Potter, quite the surprise indeed" he murmured

"Not heEr for another wand, even if you still an Unspeakable you are only allowed to carry to, any more would make it illegal" he said, walking around so he now stood in front of me, I could see the shock etched on all of my family's faces.

"No, my friend" I said pointing to Jake who was standing there with a gaping mouth "is here for one, so if you would please" I finished gesturing for him to start.

He tore his eyes from and stared at Jake for a few moments, a sliver of fear traced its way down my spine. At this very moment he was looking at his Aura and judging, but also looking at his possible futures.

"You have taken a pupil then, Harry Potter?" he questioned still gazing at Jake who looked like he had gotten very uncomfortable.

"Yes I have" I replied. Ollivander gazed at me for a few moment, before he hurried behind the counter mumbling to himself. I could hear him rummaging around the back, before he came out the front once again carrying several boxes.

Taking a wand out he shoved into


End file.
